The Hit Man : 7 Brothers
by Uchiha El Blake
Summary: Aturan pembunuh bayaran, jangan ada yang tersisa, termasuk saksi. Sasuke seorang pembunuh bayaran dari anggota Seven Brothers, justeru melindungi Sakura yang menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang di lakukannya. Dan membuat Sasuke harus berdiri sendiri, bertarung melawan anggota Seven Brothers lain dan juga kemungkinan melawan kepolisian/AU/NC-21/
1. Accident

©Masashi Kishimoto©

Aturan pembunuh bayaran, jangan ada yang tersisa, termasuk saksi. Sasuke seorang pembunuh bayaran dari anggota Seven Brothers, justeru melindungi Sakura yang menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan yang di lakukannya. Dan membuat Sasuke harus berdiri sendiri, bertarung melawan anggota Seven Brothers lain dan juga kemungkinan melawan kepolisian/AU/NC-21/

.

.

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

…

…

Chapter 1 : Accident

.

.

.

Sekitar empat orang berpakaian jas hitam-hitam sedang berlarian menuju suatu tempat. Salah satu di antaranya memakai jaket hitam. Karena memakai pakaian yang berbeda, bisa di duga kalau pria bercambang ini adalah pemimpin di antara mereka. Semua berlari dengan masing-masing pistol tergenggam di tangan.

Tidak jauh di depan mereka, terlihat sesorang yang sedang beristirahat di atas kursi dengan posisi kepala mengadah. Ada kemungkinan pria paruh baya tersebut sedang tertidur.

Tap! Tap!

Pemimpin orang yang datang tadi memperlambat larinya, ia mulai menodongkan pistolnya pada orang yang sedang istrahat. Nampak kalau pria itulah yang menjadi target mereka.

Tiga bawahannya itu makin mendekat ke target sambil menodongkan pistol pula.

"Bangun!" bentak pria bercambang atau pemimpin penyergap tadi.

Pria yang menjadi target sontak terbangun. Ia nampak kaget begitu mengetahui dia sudah di todong oleh empat orang.

Dor!

Salah satu penyergap tadi tumbang terkena tembakan dari target mereka.

Dor! Dor!

Pemimpin penyergap juga balas menembak. Pria yang menjadi target terlebih dahulu memutar tubuh sehingga ia menjadi lolos dari peluru penembaknya.

Dor! Dor!

"Aakh!"

Bertambah lagi dua orang bawahan dari pria bercambang yang tumbang. Sehingga kini yang tersisa tinggal pemimpin penyergap dan target.

Keduanya berdiri saling menodong pistol.

Dor!

Keduanya saling menarik pestol, tapi keduanya pun berkelit sehingga tidak ada pistol yang mengenai target.

Nampak kalau pria bercambang lebih berpengalaman dan lebih ahli. Jadi begitu keduanya berkelit, ia lebih cepat mengarahkan mulut pistolnya ke target.

Dor! Dor!

Rupanya kesialan menghinggapi sang target, beberapa peluru dari pemimpin penyergap tadi menembus di tubuhnya. Ia pun tumbang seketika dengan di awali jerit tertahan.

Pria penyergap tadi menendang-nendang tubuh target, memastikan kalau targetnya sudah di lumpuhkan alias mati.

SSS

Di keremangan malam, suara deburan ombak pantai yang sedikit kurang tenang karena hembusan angin malam. Tampak lah seorang pria yang tengah duduk sambil menggenggam gelas yang berisi minumannya.

Ia duduk sambil menghadap pantai. Wajah pria itu tidak terlihat jelas karena memang tempat itu remang-remang dan di sinari sinar rembulan yang redup tertutup awan, kecuali rambutnya yang kelihatan mencuat pada bagian belakang.

Pria itu meletakan gelasnya karena ia merasa ada yang mendekat. Namun ia sama sekali tidak merubah posisi duduknya, ataupun menoleh.

Seorang pria bersetelan jas serba putih datang mendekat sambil menenteng sebuah koper hitam. Ia berjalan dan kemudian duduk di samping pria tadi. Pria yang baru datang itu segera meletakan bawaannya di atas meja. Keduanya kini duduk sambil menghadap ke pantai.

"Sudah beberapa tahun kita menjalankan bisnis ini" suara pria berpakaian putih tadi membuka suara. "Waktu serasa berjalan begitu cepat. Saat itu bahkan sampai sekarang, kita mungkin masih terlalu muda untuk pekerjaan ini" pria bersetelan jas putih itu duduk menyandarkan tubuhnya menikmati hembusan angin malam.

Pria berjas putih itu mulai membuka koper yang ia bawah tadi. Setelah ia membuka koper itu, ia memutar koper dan memperlihatkan isinya pada pria berambut mencuat itu. Ternyata pria berjas putih itu adalah pria tampan berusia sekitar 23 tahun.

"Bagaimana, Sasuke? Kau mau memeriksanya. Terutama pistol itu" ujarnya lagi pada pria yang di depannya.

Isi koper itu tenyata berisi sejumlah uang dan sebuah pistol.

Pria yang berambut mencuat di belakang tadi yang di panggil Sasuke, mengambil pistol itu dan mulai memeriksa. Dia juga pria yang sangat tampan dan kelihatan berusia sama dengan pria yang berbaju putih tadi. Ia meraih dan mulai memeriksa pistol itu.

"Bila perlu, kau bisa mencobanya" imbuh pria berjas putih tadi pada pria yang ia panggil Sasuke.

"Aku percaya padamu, Shino" balas Sasuke sambil menatap pada Shino.

Pria berjas putih yang di panggil Shino, cuma terkekeh mendengar ucapan Sasuke.

"Ini poto targetnya" ujar Shino mengembalikan wajah seriusnya sambil memeperlihatkan selembar poto. Sasuke segera menyambut poto tersebut.

Setelahnya ia meletakan poto itu beserta pistolnya kembali kedalam koper, sasuke lalu menutupnya. Selanjutnya Sasuke berdiri sambil meraih koper dan melangkah melewati Shino tanpa berbicara apa-apa.

Melihat Sasuke sudah pergi, Shino juga bangkit dari duduknya dan mengambil arah yang berlawanan dengan Sasuke.

SSS

Di tempat yang tampak kalau itu adalah toko bunga. Gadis bermahkota merah muda nampak masih sibuk menata beberapa bunga di atas meja. Nampak sekali kalau ia sedang asyik dengan pekerjaannya sampai-sampai ia lupa kalau seorang remaja pria datang mendekatinya.

Remaja pria berwajah imut berambut merah datang sambil mengendap-endap. Di tangannya terdapat bingkisan.

"Hey" ia tiba-tiba menepuk gadis cantik yang sedang sibuk tadi.

"Ah!" tentu saja gadis itu sangat kaget, ia pun segera menoleh, "Nakal kamu ih!" serunya sambil mengacak-acak rambut pria yang baru datang.

Si pria menanggapi dengan tertawa, "Ini, aku bawain kesukaan Kak Sakura" sahutanya masih dengan tawanya.

"Apaan" tanya gadis cantik yang di panggil Sakura

"Lihat aja" ujar pemuda itu sambil menyerahkan bingkisan.

Si gadis membuka bingkisan. Tentu saja ia begitu berbinar karena itu adalah kesukaannya.

"Iya deh" gadis itu meraih bingkisan itu dan berjalan menuju meja dan membuka bingkisan.

"Ayo dong, di makan" karena melihat Sakura tidak langsung memakan pemberiannya, maka pria itu sendiri yang segera menyuapi gadis yang ia panggil kakak itu. Dengan wajah yang nampak senang ia memakan apa yang di suapkan kemulutnya oleh adiknya.

"Enak nggak?" tanya sang adik

"Uhm..hm" ia cuma mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan.

"Sana. Kerja" imbuh gadis itu ketika sudah menelan sebagian makanan. Sakura masih sempat melihat adanya tamu yang berdatangan. Maklum ini sudah agak sore, belum lagi, ini juga malam minggu. Banyak yang datang ke tokonya untuk membeli bunga yang mungkin di persembahkan buat orang spesial.

"Ok" jawab adiknya yang nampak sangat senang itu. Ia pun segera menuruti permintaan sang kakak untuk melayani tamu.

"Eits.." gadis itu segera meraih makanan yang masih di pegang adiknya.

"Jadi lupa" sahut pria itu sambil tertawa, ia segera meninggalkan kakaknya menuruti permintaan kakaknya.

Sepeninggal sang adik, si gadis langsung melahap sisa yang masih ada di tangannya. Setelahnya, ia beranjak dari tempatnya melayani tamu yang hendak membeli bunga.

Tidak jauh dari toko bunga tersebut, tampaklah Sasuke yang sedang berjalan agak terburu-buru. Namun ia melangkah perlahan ketika ia lewat di depan toko tersebut. Ia menoleh ke arah gadis penjual bunga. Nampak kalau ia tertegun sesaat sambil memandang gadis penjual bunga yang sedang melayani beberapa pembeli. Bahkan Sasuke sampai menghentikan langkahnya.

"Selamat malam" sapa salah satu pelanggan pada gadis penjual bunga.

"Bunga pesanan saya yang mana?" ujar pelanggan itu lagi.

Sementara gadis berambut merah muda tadi masih sibuk melayani pelanggan. Sasuke justeru malah seperti asyik menatap gadis itu.

Tanpa sengaja, gadis penjual bunga itu melihat ke arah Sasuke. Ia juga nampak tertegun begitu keduanya beradu pandang. Karena merasa ketahuan sedang menatap gadis cantik tadi, Sasuke segera menoleh kearah lain lalu melanjutkan langkanya.

"Kalau sekalian dengan kartu ucapannya bisa kan? Sakura"

Gadis surai merah muda yang disapa pelanggannya belum menanggapi.

Sakura juga menjadi tidak memperhatikan pelanggannya gara-gara tadi ia sibuk menatap Sasuke yang sudah pergi dari tempatnya.

"Nona" panggil pelanggan itu lagi.

Sakura masih kelihatan mencari-cari sesuatu sambil menatap keluar.

"Oh ya, kenapa?" Sakura malah menjadi kelabakan.

"Oh ya, bisakah Nona mengantarnya ke sini?" ujar pelanggan lain sambil menyodorkan kertas yang berisi alamat, "Kalau bisa sekalian dengan kartu ucapan", imbuh si pelanggan mengulangi.

"Tentu. Saya dan adik saya nanti yang akan mengantar" jawab gadis itu dengan senyum ramah. Sedetik kemudian ia kembali menoleh sambil menatap arah kepergian Sasuke, yang sebenarnya sudah menghilang dari pandangan.

"Baiklah, Terimakasih Nona" ujar pelanggan itu, pamit.

"Hayooo… melamun aja, ada pangeran berkuda putih yang lewat ya" suara mengagetkan Sakura si gadis penjual bunga.

"Kamu ini" serunya sambil mencolek hidung pria yang mengagetkan dirinya, "Sudahlah! Segera temani kakak mengantar bunga ke tempat kafe langganan kamu itu", selanjutnya ia meninggalkan adiknya, menyiapkan bunga yang telah di pesan oleh pelanggan tadi.

SSS

Sasuke melangkah dengan tenang menaiki anak tangga. Restoran itu memang sudah di _Booking,_ sehingga terlihat sepi pengunjung.

Sementara di lantai dua restoran itu, sebenarnya berkumpul puluhan orang yang berseragam sama yakni dengan setelan jas hitam.

Mereka sepertinya sedang menunggu sambil membuat kesibukan masing-masing. Dan jika di lihat dari ciri-ciri pakaiannya yang juga telah di selipi senjata di balik jas, bisa di duga kalau mereka adalah kriminal papan atas.

Dari dalam kamar yang sedang di jaga oleh para pria itu, terdengarlah suara desahan. Sebenarnya mereka bertugas mengawal pria yang sedang berusaha meraih kenikmatan bersama salah satu wanita penghibur yang bekerja di tempat kafe tersebut.

Seorang pria tampak mulai menciumi pasangan wanitanya. Si wanita itu cuma mengerang perlahan ketika pria itu sudah mulai menjejali bagian leher dan dadanya dengan ciuman.

Perlahan si pria membuka pakaian gadis itu sehingga tampaklah bukit kembar yang kelihatan naik turun. Melihat hal itu, si pria tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan momen itu.

"Ah" gadis itu hanya mendesah ketika pucuk putting payudaranya di hisap dengan lembut oleh si pria.

Si pria sudah tidak sabaran lagi. Ia juga membuka semua pakaiannya. Sebentar saja, pria itu sudah telanjang bulat.

Si wanita tidak tinggal diam, begitu senjata pamungkas pria itu sudah mengacung di depannya. Jari-jarinya yang lentik segera membelai dan memainkan batangan itu membuat si pria menggelinjang hebat.

Sedang asyik memainkan permainan mereka, seorang pria berpakaian pelayan masuk ke tempat itu.

"Wow… lagi asyik nih!" ujar pelayan itu iseng. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa. Yang jelas tidak ada satu pun yang merasa terganggu. Padahal pasangan itu sudah sama-sama nyaris telanjang bulat.

Usai menggoda pasangan yang sedang kenikmatan itu, si pelayan meninggalkan mereka dengan tenang.

Sementara itu, Sasuke melangkahkan kaki dengan tenang melewati koridor.

"Selamat malam, Tuan" sapa pelayan tadi ketika ia berpapasan dengan Sasuke di koridor ketika meninggalkan ruangan yang memang sudah sengaja di order.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengan sapaan pelayan tadi. Dan bagi si pelayan tadi, sikap yang di tunjukan oleh Sasuke adalah sikap yang biasa ia temui.

Sasuke mencabut pistolnya ketika ia sudah berada di depan pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Tidak menunggu lama seorang salah satu pria yang bersetelan jas hitam, yang merupakan anggota kriminal tadi muncul di depan pintu.

Dor! Dor!

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Sasuke langsung menembak. Begitu korban pertamanya tumbang, Sasuke langsung merangsek masuk kedalam.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke langsung membagi-bagi tembakannya pada para.

Duk! Dess!

Sebagian dari pengawal itu juga mendapat tendangan keras dari Sasuke. Usai menghadiahi beberapa tendangan, Sasuke kembali menembaki sehingga menawatkan riwayat yang menjadi sasaran tembak Sasuke.

Sementara pria yang sedang meraih kenikmatan itu, segera bangkit. Tanpa berpakaian lagi, ia meraih pistolnya dan langsung menembak ke arah Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar tubuh sebelum pria yang menjadi targetnya itu menembak, sehingga yang menjadi Sasaran adalah anak buah si penembak sendiri.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke kembali dengan cepat membagi-bagi tembakannya ke beberapa pengawal yang masih hidup.

Usai menumbangkan semua pengawal, Sasuke maupun targetnya saling menodong pistol.

Dor!

Sasuke mendahului menembakki kepala pria yang sudah telanjang itu.

Desk!

Sasuke menambah dengan tendangannya sehingga pria yang sebenarnya sudah tewas itu terlempar dan tepat jatuh di atas pangkuan wanita teman kencannya tadi.

"Aaawww" wanita itu memang dari tadi sudah menjerit ketakutan karena dari tadi menyaksikan orang-orang saling membunuh di depan matanya.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada wanita penghibur yang terlihat ketakutan.

Dor!

Peluru dari pistol milik Sasuke melubangi kepala wanita itu.

Karena suara berisik dari tembakan, membuat para pengawal lainnya datang. Pengawal itu muncul satu persatu dan masuk melalui satu-satunya jalan, yaitu pintu masuk.

Dess!

Sasuke memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya ke dada orang pertama kali masuk dan yang terdekat dengannya

Dor! Dorr!

Sasuke menyusuli tendangannya dengan beberapa tembakan.

Dor!

Sasuke menjatuhkan diri sambil menggulingkan tubuh karena yang lawannya yang lain menjejali tubuhnya dengan tembakan.

"Hiyaa!"

Sebuah teriakan dari orang yang hendak menyerang Sasuke dengan tangan kosong. Tidak hanya itu, si penyerang tadi di dukung oleh rekannya yang hendak menembak Sasuke.

Sasuke menggulingkan tubuh kearah penembaknya, dan begitu mendekat ia bangkit lalu membagi tendangan dan pukulannya ke arah yang terdekat. Dan yang diluar jangkauannya, ia menembaki sehingga mereka semua berakhir dengan peluru yang melubangi tubuh.

Dess!

"Aah!"

Sasuke melompat dan kembali melayangkan tendangan ke arah belakang. Orang itu hanya menjerit tertahan. Orang itu terjatuh tepat di depan pintu keluar. Selanjutnya nyawa orang itu terputus setelah Sasuke menghantam dan menjepit kuat lehernya dengan pintu.

Sasuke memperhatikan korbannya satu persatu. Setelah ia memastikan semuanya sudah meregang nyawa, ia pun melangkah pergi.

Sasuke masih melangkah tenang menyusuri koridor menuju tangga. Tapi begitu ia melewati belokan, tiba-tiba saja di kembali berhadapan dengan pengawal pria yang baru saja ia bunuh.

"Hup!" Sasuke menjejakan kaki di dinding sambil melayangkan tendangannya pada orang yang tiba-tiba keluar dari salah satu pintu yang akan ia lewati.

Lawan yang baru muncul itu kembali terpental kedalam kamarnya.

Di lorong depan Sasuke bermunculan sekelompok orang yang datang dengan senjata api di tangan.

"hih" Sasuke memutar tubuh dan menembak ke arah lorong yang ada di belakang, sepertinya Sasuke sudah di hadang dari dua arah. Mau tidak mau Sasuke harus menggunakan keahlian bertarung dan menembak, dalam menghadapi kelompok kriminal itu.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke menembak ke dua orang yang nampak kalau mereka adalah musuh terakhir. Tapi belum sempat Sasuke menarik nafas, insting dan pendengarannya yang tajam, merasakan kalau ada yang berjalan di belokan lorong yang ada di belakangnya.

Sasuke menoleh, dan ia melihat bayangan yang kemungkinan bergerak menuju ke arahnya. Maka Sasuke segera berlari dan menyambut orang yang baru datang yang kemungkinan adalah lawan-lawannya.

Begitu orang itu muncul, Sasuke segera menarik orangnya.

"Aaaww" Mata Sasuke membelalak, ia hampir saja salah melepaskan tembakannya.

"Gadis penjual bunga" Desis Sasuke, setelah tahu siapa yang kini ia todong. Keduanya masih saling tatap. Gadis itu cuma tersenyum meringis.

Sasuke menatap tajam pada Sakura, kenapa gadis itu tetap di sini, bukannya suara bising dari suara baku tembak, seharusnya bisa di dengarkan oleh Sakura. Barulah Sasuke sadar, kalau ternyata ruangan tempat Sasuke menghabisi targetnya itu di lapisi dengan peredam suara. Tentu saja tidak di dengar oleh Sakura yang baru datang.

Karena sibuk memikirkan itu, Sasuke kehilangan kewaspadaannya.

Dor! Dor!

"Ukh!" gadis itu mengeluh, beberapa butir peluru telah menembus tubuhnya.

Sasuke kaget, reflex saja ia menangkap tubuh Sakura agar gadis itu tidak jatuh dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

"Kakak…!" suara seorang laki-laki muncul lagi dibelakang Sasuke.

Dor!

Pria berambut merah yang baru saja muncul hendak menolong si gadis, naas, ia juga tumbang, sebutir peluru telah menembus batok kepalanya. Sasuke tidak sempat lagi menangkap tubuh si rambut merah tadi.

Sasuke dengan cepat membalas tembakan lawannya.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke akhirnya melubangi leher dan juga batok kepala orang yang menembak barusan.

"Hey…" Sasuke mengguncang tubuh gadis yang sudah ambruk dari tadi.

Sasuke menatap kedua korban yang sama sekali tidak bersalah itu dengan tatapan rasa bersalah, "Maafkan aku" desisnya

SSS

Sasuke dari tadi duduk di atas balkon rumahnya. Tatapannya lurus kedepan. Bahkan ia mengabaikan ketika sebuah mobil telah memasuki pekarangan rumah mewah itu.

Pengendara mobil yang ternyata adalah Shino, keluar dari mobilnya sambil melambaikan tangan pada Sasuke.

Shino segera melangkah menuju Sasuke yang masih setia duduk di balkon, "Aku baru saja dari rumah Sakit. Gadis itu bernama Sakura dan adiknya, bernama Sasori" Shino mulai membuka suara ketika ia sudah berdiri di samping Sasuke.

Sasuke belum menanggapi, ia masih menunggu kelanjutan dari berita yang akan di sampaikan sahabatnya itu.

"Menurut kepastian dokter, Sakura sudah bisa melewati keadaan kritis. Pengangkatan peluru dari dalam tubuhnya pun sudah di lakukan. Yah! Dia juga sudah siuman, meski kondisinya masih lemah, pasca pembedahan" Shino melanjutkan.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Shino. Ia kembali menatap lurus kedepan.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan adiknya?"

Shino terdengar menghembuskan nafas berat, "Kasihan dia. Dia masih dalam kondisi kritis. Di juga masih koma. Menurut dokter pula, harapan hidupnya tipis. Kalaupun ia masih bisa hidup, ia akan cacat mental. Peluru menembus tepat di tempat syaraf vital"

Sasuke mendesah nafas berat sambil memejamkan matanya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah pada gadis yang bernama Sakura itu.

Sasuke menganggap kalau Sakura sama sekali tidak pantas mendapat musibah itu.

"Kapan dia bisa di temui" tanya Sasuke kemudian setelah agak lama diam.

"Mungkin sekitar dua minggu lagi. Kau berencana ingin menemuinya?"

Sasuke menggeleng, "Aku hanya ingin melihat dia dan adiknya. Aku tidak berani bertatap muka dengannya"

Shino sebagai sahabat Sasuke, ia seperti bisa membaca pikiran dan hati Sasuke saat ini. Meski Sasuke adalah pembunuh bayaran, tapi Shino tahu, Sasuke tidak pernah asal mencabut nyawa. Dan Shino juga tahu kalau Sasuke sedang di liputi rasa bersalah. Shino menatap Sasuke. Shino cuma sedikit tersenyum, mengetahui kalau rasa bersalah Sasuke kali ini terasa sangat berbeda

SSS

Setelah menjalani perawatan Sakura sudah di izinkan untuk bergerak dan meninggalakan tempatnya di rawat.

"Bagaimana keadaan adikku, Tsunade _Sensei"_ tanyanya pada seorang dokter cantik yang rambutnya di kepang bawah. Ketika ia tertembak, ia masih sempat mendengar suara jerit kesakitan adiknya. Dan itu juga di perkuat oleh ucapan salah satu dokter yang bertugas kalau adiknya juga sudah menjadi korban penembakan

"Nona tenang saja, adik Nona masih dalam penanganan kami" sahutnya menghibur.

"Nona Sakura, tenanglah" Suara seorang pria bercambang menyela, "Saya Letnan Asuma Sarutobi, dari divisi Buru Sergap dan reserse kriminal kepolisian" lanjutnya sambil memperkenalkan diri.

"Apakah Nona masih mengenal si pembunuh?" tanya pria yang mengaku Asuma.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab, ia kembali mengenang peristiwa penembakan, yang mengakibatkan dirinya dan adiknya tertembak.

Ia juga masih sangat mengingat rupa pria itu.

"Saya takut! Saya ingin menemui adik saya" itulah tanggapan Sakura sambil menunjukan wajah ketakutan.

"Shizune, tolong bantu" pinta Tsunade.

"Baik, _Sensei_ " jawab suster cantik yang di panggil Shizune. Ia pun segera mengajak Sakura ke ruang perawatan lain.

Asuma tidak mencegah, ia bisa maklumi kalau Sakura masih syok.

"Sasori" Sakura segera menuju _Hospital Bed_ tempat pria berwajah imut berambut merah yang masih terbaring tidak sadarkan diri.

"Sasori… Hiks..hikss… sungguh malang nasibmu" Sakura tidak bisa membendung lagi air matanya ketika ia sudah duduk di samping ranjang tempat adiknya berbaring.

SSS

Setelah Sakura sudah di pastikan oleh dokter kalau kesehatannya sudah pulih. Kini Sakura memilih mengambil kerja sebagai penyanyi di sebuah kafe, karena ia tak sanggup mengenang memory kebersamaan dengan adiknya jika ia masih berada di toko bunga.

Suara merdu dari Sakura yang sedang melantunkan lyric lagu dengan lembut terdengar di sebuah kafe.

 ** _Dik, aku pinta kau akan slalu setia_**

 ** _Dik, aku mohon, kau slalu menemani_**

 ** _Saat ku tengah terluka_**

 ** _Kala ku tengah gundah_**

Di sinilah Sakura sekarang, mencoba mengambil kesempatan yang di berikan tamu untuk menyanyi dengan band pengiring dari kafe tersebut. Tanpa sakura ketahui sepasang mata onyx menatapnya dengan penuh perhatian.

 ** _Ku akan menjagamu_**

 ** _Di bangun dan tidurku_**

 ** _Di semua mimpi dan nyataku_**

Demikianlah sepenggal lyric lagu yang di dendangkan oleh Sakura. Dan suara merdu itu terdengar sedikit serak. Bagi pengunjung lain, Sakura sangat menghayati kandungan dari lyric lagu yang ia nyanyikan.

Namun bagi Sasuke, itu adalah curahan hati gadis itu yang di persembahkan untuk adiknya.

Seorang pelayan datang sambil mengantar pesan yang telah di pesan sebelumnya. Tatapannya tidak beralih dari pelantun suara merdu di atas panggung.

 ** _Ku akan menjagamu di bangun dan tidurku_**

 ** _Di semua mimpi dan nyataku_**

Pada lyric ini, nampak kalau Sakura sudah mulai meneteskan air matanya.

 ** _Ku akan menjagamu tuk hidup dan matiku_**

 ** _Tak ingin… tak ingin kau rapuh_**

Suara serak dari Sakura tapi malah makin terasa merdu, membuat Sasuke tiba-tiba saja terkenang ketika melihat Sakura sedang menata bunga di toko tempat ia bekerja. Sasuke mengenang bagaimana cantiknya gadis itu ketika tersenyum melayani para pelanggannya.

Bagaimana kebahagiaan gadis itu ketika sedang bercanda dengan adiknya. Dan yang terakhir, Sasuke masih ingat debaran jantungnya ketika beradu pandang dengan Sakura.

Kini gadis itu dilanda kesedihan karena sang adik kini terbaring tak berdaya, sedang berjuang antara hidup dan mati.

Sasuke terus menyaksikan Sakura yang menyanyi di atas panggung dengan air mata yang mengalir.

Dan tanpa Sasuke juga sadari, air matanya juga sudah menetes. Ada rasa perih, sama yang di alami oleh Sakura, juga di alami oleh Sasuke. Mungkin rasa kasihan, rasa bersalah atau mungkin ada alasan lain.

Lamunan Sasuke buyar ketika terdengar suara sorakan dan applaus dari para pengunjung kafe. Rupanya Sasuke terlalu lama memikirkan atau menyesali, sehingga ia telah ketinggalan lagu.

Sasuke segera beranjak dari tempatnya, sesaat ia melihat bagaimana senyum miris Sakura yang di tujukan buat pengunjung yang lain.

SSS

Sasuke melangkah melewati lorong rumah sakit. Ia hanya menatap sekilas pada seseorang yang sedang membelakanginya. Ia melewati meja resepsionist begitu saja.

"Selamat pagi Shizune" sapa pria yang baru saja di lewati Sasuke. Dia adalah Letnan Asuma Sarutobi.

"Pagi" jawab Shizune sambil menoleh, "Oh! Letnan Sarutobi. Bagaimana? Kunjungan rutin?" Shizune sambil berdiri dari tempatnya.

"Yah! Seperti biasa" jawab Asuma.

"Yuhuu… selamat pagi cantik, semua surat sudah tiba hari ini" seorang remaja belasan tahun tiba-tiba datang dengan suara riang.

"Konohamaru. Kalau kerja, bisa tidak, yang rapi sedikit" Shizune segera meraih topi yang di pakai Konohamaru. Selanjutnya Shizune memukulkan pada kepala Konohamaru dengan wajah agak kesal.

"Weee… sesuka ku, bawel" balas Konohamaru sambil mencibir dan kemudian berlari meninggalkan meja tempat ia menaruh surat-surat tadi. Shizune cuma bisa menggeleng melihat remaja tanggung itu berlari.

Surat-surat itu memang biasa di tinggalkan untuk pihak rumah sakit, baik dari para keluarga pasien yang sengaja meninggalkan pesan, ataupun berisi keluhan untuk para pihak rumah sakit.

"Tolong jaga sebantar ya" ujar Shizune pada rekan yang ada disampingnya. Ia mulai merapikan surat-surat yang tadi di letakkan oleh Konohamaru yang memang agak sedikit berantakan.

Asuma sedikit menggumam sembari mengamati amplop warna hijau yang terletak di paling atas tumpukan surat kiriman tersebut.

"Ayo Pak Letnan" Ujar Shizune sambil meraih amplop yang tadi di pegang oleh Asuma.

Di ruang perawatan Sasori.

Tampak dengan perlahan dan penuh kelembutan, Sakura sedang menyelimuti Sasori yang baru saja ia ganti dengan selimut yang baru.

Tampak ia membelai surai merah itu dengan penuh rasa sayang.

Selanjutnya Sakura melangkah dan meraih kaleng soft drink dan meminum isinya hingga habis setengahnya.

"Bagaimana perkembangan terakhir pasien yang bernama Sasori" tanya Asuma ketika sedang melewati tangga bersama Shizune.

"Belum ada kemajuan, tapi kondisi tubuhnya cukup stabil" jawab Shizune.

"Apa ilmu kedokteran belum menemukan cara?"

"Kita harus bisa percaya pada kebesaran Tuhan" jawab Shizune melangkah mendahului Asuma, "Lagi pula Sasori tertembak di kepala yang paling vital".

Asuma menggumam menanggapi, tanpa mau bertanya lebih. Selain itu karena mereka memang sudah berada di depan ruang rawat Sasori

Tanpa mereka ketahui, percakapan mereka di dengar jelas oleh Sasuke. Tampak ekspresi Sasuke berubah begitu mendengar percakapan sang Letnan dan dokter yang bertugas tadi.

Shizune segera memberikan amplop hijau kepada Sakura.

"Tunggu dulu" Sebelum amplop hijau itu sampai pada tangan Sakura, Asuma terlebih dahulu menyambut, sehingga amplop hijau tadi kini berada di tangannya.

"Menurut informasi dari direksi, dalam beberapa bulan terakhir, Nona selalu menerima kiriman amplop hijau seperti ini".

"Boleh saya tahu isinya?" tanya Asuma lagi sambil mengangkat amplop hijau di tangannya.

"Uang" jawab Sakura singkat.

"Tampaknya, jumlahnya cukup besar. Mungkin dari saudara atau keluarga Nona?" Asuma melangkah mendekati Sakura.

"Kami hanya tinggal berdua. Dan tidak punya siapa-siapa" jawab Sakura jujur.

"Lalu, boleh saya tahu siapa pengirimnya?"

"Saya tidak tahu. Tapi yang jelas, orang yang mengirimnya pastilah orang baik. Dan bantuannya sangatlah berarti bagi saya yang cuma pegawai toko penjual bunga, dan sekarang menjadi penyanyi kafe, saya tidak mampu menanggung biaya rumah sakit ini. Jika suatu saat nanti, saya tahu siapa yang membantu kami. Saya akan menghadiahinya sekuntum bunga"

Sasuke yang dari tadi diluar kamar, mendengar penuturan ikhlas dari Sakura, nampak kalau wajah Sasuke mengeras. Ia benar-benar menyesal dengan kejadian yang menimpa Sakura. ia seperti kesulitan menelan. Nafasnya terasa memburu. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam melonggarkan isi dadanya yang terasa sesak, dan menghembuskan perlahan.

"Saya tidak bermaksud meremehkan si pengirim" Suara Asuma kembali terdengar dari dalam, "Minimal saya sudah cari tahu. Ada kemungkinan ini ada keterkaitan yang terjadi di kafe itu"

"Saya tidak ingin mencampuri urusan penyidikan".

"Maaf Nona Sakura. Mengenai kejadian di kafe, memang meninggalkan duka untuk Nona. Tapi kemungkinan pengirim ini adalah si penembak itu"

Sasuke kembali mengangkat wajah sesalnya. Ia tak kaget jika dugaan seorang reserse seperti Asuma tidak meleset.

"Dan Saya yakin, Nona tentu ingin penembak itu di tangkap. Kami dari pihak kepolisian akan berusaha maksimal" imbuh Asuma tegas.

"Pengirimnya tidak pernah meninggalkan sepotong surat pun" jawab Sakura tenang.

Sasuke menarik nafas mendengar ucapan Sakura. Entah lega atau karena satu hal lain. Yang pasti, Sakura memang saat ini tidak mengatakan yang sebenarnya, padahal Sasuke memang pernah meninggalkan pesan yang ia tulis. Dan Sasuke sendiri tidak tahu, kenapa Sakura membohongi petugas penyidik itu.

Asuma memicingkan matanya menatap Sakura dan memastikan tidak ada kebohongan. Tapi sebagai seseorang yang bekerja sebagai penyidik, ia sudah belajar mendeteksi kebohongan. Dan ia tahu kalau Sakura sedang menyimpan rahasia. Tapi kali ini Asuma tidak ingin memaksa.

"Mungkin…"

"Maaf Tuan, saya mau istirahat. Tuan boleh membawa amplop itu sebagai bahan penyelidikan" potong Sakura sambil kembali membenahi selimut Sasori.

Asuma bangkit dari duduknya, ia begitu saja meletakan amplop hijau di samping Sakura. ia kemudian melangkah ke arah pintu keluar.

"Sepertinya Nona tidak ingin bekerjasama. Apakah Nona keberatan jika penembak itu di tangkap?" ucap Asuma sambil menghentikan langkahnya.

Sakura sama sekali tidak menanggapi. Ia malah membelai lembut kepala Sasori.

Asuma yang tidak mendapat respon, ia segera melangkah keluar.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE

..

..

Sorry yak... lyric lagunya nggak sampai selesai.. :D

Nggak tahulah, ketika menulis bagian Sasori yang terbaring tak berdaya. Tiba-tiba saja keingat sama lagu dan video klipnya Dik milik Wali band. Jadi deh nulis bagian Sakura nyanyi.

 **Special Thank's To Wali Band, karena video klipnya memberi inspirasi untuk chap ini**

See ya…


	2. I'll Be There For You

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

Chapter 2 : I'll Be There For You

.

.

.

Sakura melangkah meninggalkan kafe dengan wajah duka yang seperti tidak bisa hilang dari wajah cantiknya. Seperti biasa, jika ia selesai dengan tugasnya sebagai penyanyi di kafe. Ia segera kembali ke rumah sakit dan menunggui adiknya.

"Sakura" langkah Sakura terhenti. Ia menoleh ke sumber suara pria yang tadi memanggil namanya.

"Kamu?" Sakura sedikit kaget ketika ia melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Sakura menegang setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya.

Pria yang sempat membuat perhatiannya teralih dari pelanggannya ketika tatapan tajam itu beradu dengan matanya. Dan pria ini pula lah penyebab bencana baginya.

Sakura diam mematung di tempatnya, bingung dengan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ingin sekali rasanya Sakura meninggalkan tempat itu, tapi kakinya seperti tidak menurut lagi pada keinginannya. Dadanya seperti bergemuruh, karena gara-gara pria yang berdiri di depannya inilah yang membuat adiknya terbaring antara hidup dan mati.

"Maaf" satu kata yang keluar dari mulut Sasuke yang dari tadi juga kebingungan harus mulai bicara dari mana.

Sakura menatap wajah pria yang meminta maaf barusan. Ia memang menyaksikan raut penyesalan di wajah pria di depannya. Tapi apakah ia memang harus menyalahkan pria itu. Ingin rasanya ia meneriaki pria yang di depannya kini. Tapi suaranya seperti tertahan di kerongkongannya. Sakura juga berfikir, tidak ada juga gunanya menyalahkan pria yang di depannya. Bahkan meminta pertanggung jawabannya pun, dengan cara apa? Itu tidak akan memberi pengaruh pada adiknya.

"Tidak apa-apa" begitulah jawaban singkat Sakura. dengan sedikit berbicara, setidaknya ia bisa mengurangi sifat kaku nya dari tadi.

Sakura berbalik meninggalkan Sasuke. Biar bagaimana pun, dalam hati kecilnya ia sedikit menyalahkan Sasuke.

Gerp!

Sasuke memegang tangan Sakura. Sakura berhenti, "lepaskan aku" ujar Sakura lirih, "Aku ingin menjaga adikku" Suaranya terdengar serak.

"Sakura…" Sasuke membalik tubuh Sakura, sehingga tanpa sengaja kedua mata mereka beradu.

"Maaf" Sasuke menundukkan kepala.

Sakura masih sempat melihat raut penyesalan di wajah Sasuke. Dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya, kenapa pria itu malah merasa sangat bersalah? Memang benar pria inilah yang menyebabkan adiknya tertembak. Tapi apakah memang harus sampai ia merasa sangat bersalah?

Keduanya masih dalam posisi yang sama. "A… apakah pelurumu yang melubangi kepala adikku" tanya Sakura terbata-bata.

"Aku tidak tahu, yang pasti waktu itu kami hanya saling menembak…"

"Cukup!" Sakura memotong ucapan Sasuke, "Hikss… aku tidak mau menyalahkanmu… aku hanya inginkan adikku tetap hidup.. hikss…a..aku…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Dukanya akibat selalu mengingat bencana yang menimpa adiknya selalu membuat airmatanya menetes. Air mata yang selalu mengalir tatkala mengingat adik dan keluarga satu-satunya itu terbaring koma. Sakura tak bisa bayangkan andai terjadi sesuatu yang buruk menimpa adiknya, Sasori.

Sasuke yang sudah tidak bisa menahan semua perasaan terpendamnya. Seperti apa kebaikan gadis ini, bahkan untuk menyalahkan Sasuke pun tidak gadis ini lakukan. Sasuke menarik Sakura kedalam pelukannya.

"Izinkan aku melindungimu" Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya karena Sakura seperti keberatan di peluk olehnya. Sasuke merasakan sedikit adanya berontakan dari Sakura.

"Melindungiku dari apa?" Sakura tetap menangis membiarkan airmatanya membasahi pakaian Sasuke, "Aku bukan penjahat… hiks.. aku juga bukan orang penting dan aku tidak pernah berurusan dengan dunia kejahatan"

Sakura tidak lagi memberontak, ia malah meremas kemeja Sasuke makin erat. Jelas sekali terasa bagi Sasuke kalau gadis itu sedang menanggung kesedihan yang ingin ia luapkan, namun tidak tahu dengan cara apa.

"Ayo, ku antar kau pulang", usai berkata seperti itu, Sasuke segera menarik Sakura menuju rumah sakit tempat Sasori di rawat.

Sasuke masih bungkam sepanjang perjalanan. Meski Sakura sedikit menuntutnya tentang maksud 'melindungi' dari Sasuke.

Sepertinya Sasuke memang menyimpan sesuatu maksud dari diamnya untuk mengungkap alasan kenapa ia mengatakan melindungi Sakura.

=SSS=

Meski sudah sering mengawasi Sasori maupun Sakura, namun baru sekarang Sasuke bisa melihat Sasori yang terbaring lemah dalam jarak dekat.

Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya sendiri, "Sakura, maaf, seharusnya dia tidak pantas berbaring di sini. Ada seseorang yang seharusnya lebih pantas di sini" geram Sasuke perlahan, bahkan mungkin Sakura sendiri tidak mendengarnya.

Penyesalan Sasuke karena telah menyebabkan orang tak berdosa seperti Sasori terbaring lemah. Dalam hati ia hanya bisa berjanji akan melindungi kakak-beradik itu, kalau perlu dengan nyawanya. Bukan tidak mungkin sekarang Sakura dalam bahaya karena telah menjadi Saksi atas pembunuhannya. Belum lagi letnan Asuma pun sudah mengetahui kalau satu-satunya Saksi yang selamat adalah Sakura. Bukan tidak mungkin semua hal itu akan tercium oleh para mafia dan para pembunuh bayaran.

Jika kedua pihak yang bertolak belakang itu tahu tentang Sakura yang menjadi saksi. Maka keduanya kemungkinan akan bentrok di sini. Dan jika itu terjadi, sudah pasti Sakura dan korban yang tidak bersalah lainnya makin meningkat.

SSS

Sekarang barulah Sakura tahu, ternyata makhluk sejuta pesona yang bernama Sasuke itu adalah makhluk yang paling keras kepala.

Berkali-kali Sakura melarang Sasuke agar tidak menemuinya di rumah sakit atau dimana pun. Tapi jawaban Sasuke adalah karena ia merasa ikut bertanggung jawab.

Akhirnya Sakura menyerah dan mengizinkan Sasuke. Tidak jarang Sasuke ikut menginap sambil menjaga Sasori. Dan saat Sasuke melakukan hal itu, berarti mereka akan selalu duduk berdua, membuat jantung Sakura bertambah tensinya.

Tapi itulah yang membuat Sakura merasa aneh, ucapan dan nada tegas dari Sasuke membuat ia merasa sangat aman. Instingnya mungkin mengatakan kalau sekarang ia berada dalam masalah yang di timbulkan oleh pria ini. Dan ada kemungkinan, kalau pria ini pulalah yang akan membuatnya tidak terjatuh jauh kedalam masalah yang akan mendatanginya.

Kehadiran Sasuke juga malah menjadi penghibur bagi Sakura. Setiap kali ia menangisi nasib Sasori, Sasuke selalu menghibur dan memberikan kata-kata penguatan.

Sifat Sasuke yang pemaksa, dengan nada ketegasannya, dan juga keberadaan Sasuke justeru membuat Sakura merasa sedikit berkurang kedukaannya.

Tapi ada hal yang membuat Sakura bingung, setiap kali Letnan Asuma datang. Sasuke selalu berusaha untuk menghindar dan tidak berjumpa dengan Asuma. Sakura juga mulai curiga pada Sasuke, bisa saja Sasuke adalah buronan yang paling di cari pihak kepolisian. Namun di sisi lain Sakura membantah anggapannya, jika memang Sasuke adalah penjahat besar, Sasuke pastilah seorang yang tidak berperasaan, tapi pada kenyataannya, Sasuke malah rela membuang waktu demi menemaninya menjaga Sasori. Akhirnya, Sakura cuma bisa angkat bahu, membuang keingin tahuannya tentang Sasuke.

Dan satu hal lagi yang membuat Sakura beranggapan kalau Sasuke adalah orang baik. Karena Sakura merasa kalau Sasukelah yang selama ini membiayai pengobatan Sasori.

"Sasuke, apakah selama ini kau yang membiayai semua biaya perawatan Sasori?" Seperti biasa Sakura harus menenangkan debaran jantungnya ketika berbicara berdua dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke diam sejenak, ia malah terlihat sedang berfikir.

"Sasuke" panggil Sakura lagi.

Sasuke mendelik sesaat, karena Sakura tiba-tiba berdiri sambil menyodorkan seikat bunga. Ia menautkan alis menatap mata Sakura yang sedang tersenyum.

"Untuk apa?"

"Aku sudah berjanji. Aku akan memberikan bunga pada orang yang membantuku. Membiayai Sasori" ujar Sakura yang justeru merona merah. Ia merasa seperti seorang gadis yang mempersembahkan bunga pada sang kekasih.

"Darimana kau tahu?" Sasuke malah tampak kebingungan. Ia tidak langsung menerima bunga yang di berikan Sakura.

Sakura menggoyangkan bunga sebagai isyarat agar Sasuke menerima bucket bunga itu. Sasuke terpaksa menerima pemberian gadis cantik itu.

Setelah Sasuke menerima bunga itu, Sakura segera kembali dan duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Aku yakin, kalau kaulah orang yang selalu membantuku. Sejak aku di perbolehkan menemui Sasori, aku tahu kau selalu berada dan seperti mengawasi kami. Kau selalu berdiri di depan kamar rawat Sasori seperti sedang menjaga kami" jawab Sakura perlahan, "Kau tidak usah membohongiku kalau kau mau bilang bukan kau orangnya" Sakura memang sangat berharap kalau Sasuke lah orang yang membantu mereka selama ini. Sakura juga tidak menafikan kalau ia sangat bahagia jika yang membantunya adalah pria yang kini duduk disampingya. Dan hampir setiap saat menemaninya menjaga Sasori, pada beberapa waktu terakhir.

Sasuke menarik nafas panjang. Ia sedikit menarik sudut bibirnya sambil menatap bunga pemberian Sakura.

"Benar. Aku merasa sangat bersalah. Karena ulahku, kalian jadi berduka"

"Hanya itu alasanmu?" entah kenapa, Sakura sangat berharap jika masih ada maksud lain dari Sasuke.

"Apa kau mau berharap, kalau aku mau membantumu karena aku menyukaimu"

"Heh!" degup jantung Sakura berhenti sesaat, saat pria yang menurutnya keras kepala itu, seperti membaca pikirannya, "Bu... bukan itu.. hanya saja..." Kalau mau jujur, Sakura memang berharap demikian.

"Aku juga berharap demikian. Tapi, aku merasa tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Kau ingat. Isi pesan yang kutulis untukmu. Kau mau menjadikanku sebagai saudaramu yang selalu melindungimu saja, itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan yang paling penting, akulah penyebab semua ini" ujar Sasuke perlahan, sambil menatap kembali bunga yang ada di tangannya, "Dan aku harus bertanggung jawab, hanya ini yang bisa ku lakukan".

Sakura kembali mengingat pesan yang di tulis Sasuke untuknya.

 _Nona Sakura memang tidak mengenal saya. Saya hanya tahu kejadian yang menimpamu. Tapi bukan berarti kita harus tidak saling mengenal. Kita memang tidak lahir dari rahim yang sama. Tapi hakikatnya, kita berasal dari zat yang sama, yaitu Tuhan. Dengan demikian, karena hal inilah, kita bersaudara. Maka terimalah bantuan yang seadanya ini._

Sakura diam, nafasnya terasa sesak, mendengar alasan Sasuke. Tapi sebenarnya tidak hanya Sakura, Sasuke juga demikian. Ia merasa paling begitu bodoh, padahal orang bodoh sekalipun jika mendengar pertanyaan Sakura tadi, sudah pasti akan menduga kalau Sakura berharap lebih. Tapi apakah ia harus mengatakan kembali kalau ia menyukai Sakura? Apakah hal itu tidak akan membuat Sakura merasa di permainkan?

Keduanya masih terdiam. Sakura menundukan kepala, dan Sasuke menggenggam erat seikat bunga yang di berikan Sakura.

Perlahan tangan Sasuke bergerak, dan yang paling membuat Sasuke merutuki dirinya, karena tangannya malah gemetaran. Meski demikian, tangan Sasuke tetap bergerak dan meraih kepala Sakura agar bersandar di bahunya

…

SSS

…

Pria berambut kuning jabrik sedang duduk sambil melepaskan sepatunya dengan agak terburu-buru.

"Naruto" suara seseorang tiba-tiba memanggil, sepertinya panggilan tadi di tujukan pada pria berambut kuning, karena tidak ada orang lain di situ.

"Kau tadi melihat sinar mata Shino?" orang yang memanggil tadi muncul didepan pintu sambil menyender. Dia adalah Asuma

"Iya" Pria blonde di panggil Naruto menoleh, "Jelas, ia tidak bodoh" ujar Naruto sambil berdiri dan menanggalkan bajunya.

"Sebagai penghubung. Dia adalah sumber informasi, kuncinya ada di tangan dia" ujar naruto lagi

Ia melangkah mengambil handuk dan tampaknya ia memang bersiap-siap untuk mandi.

"Lalu bagaimana tindakan kita" Asuma mengikuti langkah Naruto, ia nampak masih butuh saran ataupun teman diskusi.

"Kita tidak perlu bertindak terlalu dalam, diantara mereka sudah mulai tidak sejalan. Dan kita biarkan saja hal ini. Sai kan orangnya emosional. Biarkan api pertengkaran terjadi dan terus membesar" Naruto melangkah tapi ia tetap berbicara tanpa menoleh pada Asuma

Asuma juga melangkah mengikuti arah Naruto, "Kalau keadaan seperti itu, jelas, Sasuke dan Shino akan berada di pihak yang terdesak dan lemah"

Naruto menghentikan langkah dan menghadap pada Asuma, "Iya, mereka berdua akan menghadapi jalan buntu. Dan dalam kondisi seperti itu. Mereka cuma ada dua pilihan" Naruto berujar sambil mengangkat dua jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

Selanjutnya Naruto kembali menegaskan, "Bertarung sampai mati atau bekerja sama dengan pihak kepolisian" usai berkata demikian. Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Mereka berdua berasal dari dunia hitam, hidup mereka adalah berjudi dengan maut. Tentu saja mereka memilih pilihan pertama"

Naruto sedikit membuka pintu kamar mandi tapi ia tidak langsung masuk. Ia kemudian menghadap asuma, "Kalau mereka memilih bertempur dan mati, berarti kita hanya menumpas sebagian kasus. Dan yang harus kita lakukan adalah mencegah dan mencari tahu tentang para pembunuh bayaran yang akhir-akhir ini marak terjadi. Dan mereka harus memilih yang kedua" Naruto kemudian melangkah masuk kamar mandi.

Asuma cuma bisa mendesah, ia melihat jam tangannya sekilas lalu pergi.

SSS

Sasuke hendak berencana kembali mengunjungi Sakura seperti yang sudah-sudah. Tapi begitu ia membuka pintu, di depannya sudah berdiri Shino.

"Kau masih di sini? Apa kau belum bertemu dengan Sakura?"

Sasuke menatap Shino dengan penuh tanda tanya.

Shino mendesah, "Kau pasti belum tahu. Sasori, adik Sakura, sudah meninggal" imbuh Shino perlahan.

Mata Sasuke membulat, tanpa basa basi lagi ia langsung bergerak menuju rumah sakit.

Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya, dari jauh ia melihat Sakura sedang menangis sambil memeluk adiknya yang samasekali tidak memberikan respon. Melihat Sakura yang menangis sendu, maka di bisa di pastikan kalau apa yang di katakan Shino benar, kalau Sasori sudah meninggal.

Sasuke memang sengaja menghentikan langkahnya karena yang menemani Sakura adalah pihak kepolisian. Dan ia sangat mengenal beberapa orang di antara polisi-polisi itu

Sasuke memutuskan untuk tetap menemui Sakura, dengan resiko berhadapan dengan pihak kepolisian. Ia tidak tahan melihat Sakura yang menangisi adiknya.

"Sasuke..hwaa..hiks..hiks" Sakura langsung berlari ke dalam pelukan Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan pintu. Dalam pelukan Sasuke, Sakura tak henti-henti mengadukan dan menyebutkan nama Sasori. Sasuke hanya bisa membelai lembut pucuk kepala itu. Bahkan makin mengeratkan pelukannya.

Beberapa anggota kepolisian yang mengenal Sasuke langsung memegang pegangan pistol masing-masing.

Beruntung Naruto dan Asuma menahan anggotanya agar tidak membuat keributan. Karena menurut mereka berdua, sekarang bukan saatnya untuk melakukan pertengkaran dengan Sasuke. Apa lagi mereka masih berada di rumah sakit.

Sampai pemakaman Sasori selesai di lakukan, Sakura masih terisak menangis dalam pelukan Sasuke.

Asuma dan Naruto saling tatap sekilas, kemudian mengarah pada dua sejoli yang masih berpelukan. Naruto menyikut Asuma agar mereka pergi saja dari situ.

"Kenapa?" Asuma masih mempertanyakan kenapa Naruto mau meninggalkan Sasuke begitu saja. Sesekali ia meoleh ke belakang.

"Jangan bertindak gegabah, menangkap Sasuke di saat seperti ini adalah tindakan yang keliru. Sesuai rencana, biarkan ia bebas. Dan ada satu hal lagi, naluriku mengatakan kalau kematian Sasori akan mengubah keadaan" jawab Naruto.

"Kenapa bisa"

"Entahlah, tapi aku merasa, ini akan menjadi titik balik dan membawa keuntungan buat kita"

"Jadi, apakah perlu mengawasi Sasuke atau Shino?"

Naruto tidak menjawab, ia tetap melangkah menjauh dari area pemakaman.

"Bagaimana pak, apakah memang kita harus mengawasi mereka" tanya salah seorang anggota polisian yang mengikuti keduanya. "Bukankah memang sebaiknya kita mengawasi mereka. Dan ini kesempatan kita untuk melacaknya"

Naruto menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap anggota kepolisian yang bertanya tadi.

"Kita harus berhati-hati untuk saat ini. Bersabarlah. Kalian juga harus tahu, yang menjadi target kita saat ini adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Instingnya dan kewaspadaannya pastilah sangat tinggi" ujar Naruto sambil menatap anggota kepolisian itu satu persatu.

Berikutnya, Naruto dan Asuma mengajak mereka pergi.

"Kita bicarakan ini di kantor. Hubungi staff dan yang lain. Kita rapat dadakan" pinta Asuma pada salah satu bawahannya.

Usai berkata demikian, Naruto maupun Asuma hanya menoleh kebelakang. Dan masih tampak di samping gundukan, Sasuke masih terlihat memeluk dan menghibur Sakura.

Sekilas tampak, seringai dari kedua perwira itu.

"Sasuke… hiks.. aku sudah tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi.. hiks..hiks.."

Sasuke memejamkan mata sambil mengadahkan kepalanya, ia menghirup nafas dalam-dalam. Pikirannya masih berkecamuk.

"Sakura tenanglah, bukannya kau tidak memiliki siapa-siapa lagi. Kau tidaklah sendirian" bisik Sasuke. Sakura masih terisak, sepertinya belum memahami maksud ucapan Sasuke, atau ia memang tidak mendengarkan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura pergi dari area pemakaman itu.

=SSS=

Sasuke mengajak turun Sakura dari mobilnya. Sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura, ia mengajak Sakura masuk kedalam rumahnya.

Sasuke memang langsung mengajak Sakura kerumahnya, setelah yakin kalau tidak ada lagi yang mengawasinya.

"Ini rumahku, Sakura" perlahan Sasuke mendudukan Sakura di atas sofa.

Sakura sama sekali tidak memperhatikan rumah yang ia tempati sekarang ini, dukanya masih terasa meski sejak dalam perjalanan tadi, Sasuke terus menghiburnya.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat, "Sakura… sssst.. tenanglah, kau tidak perlu berlama-lama sedih. Aku disini, aku akan selalu menemanimu, menjagamu" bisik Sasuke.

"Tapi… hiks..hiks… kau bukan siapa-siapa ku" suara Sakura serak karena kebanyakan menangis.

"Kau salah Sakura…" Sasuke berfikir kalau inilah saatnya untuk mengungkapkan, "Maafkan aku yang telah membohongimu"

Mendengar penuturan Sasuke, Sakura mengangkat kepalanya menatap mata Sasuke dalam-dalam. Tidak di pedulikan lagi matanya yang sembab karena kebanyakan menangis dan wajahnya yang sudah basah oleh air matanya. Tatapan matanya seakan menuntut Sasuke untuk jujur atas maksud 'membohongi' barusan.

"Maafkan aku kalau aku membohongi mu. Aku menyukai mu… aku ingin kau melihatku… aku ingin menjagamu… menghibur mu dari kedukaan mu dan selalu berada di sampingmu" tanpa ragu Sasuke mengutarakan perasaannya.

Mata Sakura membulat, seperti merutuk Sasuke. Kenapa Sasuke mengatakan hal itu di saat yang tidak tepat begini. Di saat ia dirundung kedukaan.

"Sasuke…hiks..hiks…" Sakura mengeraskan tangisannya yang tadi sempat terhenti.

Jangankan Sasuke, Sakura saja menjadi tidak mengerti dengan tagisannya kali ini. Apakah tangisannya karena bahagia atau karena masih sedih. Atau bisakah orang merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan di saat bersamaan?

Sasuke dengan penuh kehangatan membalas pelukan Sakura. Sasuke tampak membisikkan kata-kata pada Sakura. Beberapa saat kemudian tampak kalau Sakura tenang setelah Sasuke membisikkan sesuatu.

SSS

Shino melangkahkan kaki hendak memasuki sebuah restoran. Tapi pas di depan pintu masuk, ia menghentikan langkahnya. Ia tahu kalau ia sedang di buntuti.

Shino menghentikan langkah, dan menoleh kesamping. Dan kini ia tahu siapa yang telah membuntutinya.

Sementara orang yang mengikuti, karena sudah kepalang tanggung ketahuan, Si penguntit malah duduk tenang di atas kap mobil yang sedang di parkir.

Shino kembali melangkahkan kaki masuk ke restoran, ia merasa tidak terancam dengan orang yang mengikutinya dari tadi. Atau mungkin ia memang tidak peduli.

Terlihat Shino melewati tangga menuju lantai dua. Ia kemudian mengambil tempat duduk yang masih kosong. Di restoran ini, memang belum banyak pengunjung, mungkin karena masih dalam waktu sibuk, karena umumnya yang mengunjungi restoran ini adalah pengunjung yang sedang istirahat melepas lelah karena bekerja.

Sebelum Shino mengambil tempat duduk ia memang sudah merasa ada yang ganjal dengan empat orang pria yang baru saja ia lewati.

Seorang pria berambut panjang, beriris rembulan sedang menaiki tangga dengan tenang. Begitu si pria berambut panjang itu melewati empat orang tadi. Empat pria berpakaian hitam itu sontak berdiri secara bersamaan mengikuti langkah pria berambut panjang yang baru datang.

Shino menggenggam erat gelas minuman yang ada di depannya. Ia sudah bisa memastikan kalau kali ini ia menjadi target perburuan.

Begitu pria gondrong dan empat orang lainnya mendekat.

"Neji" desis Shino sambil menatap pria berambut panjang beriris rembulan. Shino tahu kalau pria berambut panjang itu dan empat orang lainnya mengincar dirinya.

Hup!

Shino melempar gelas pada pria beriris rembulan atau Neji. Dengan sigap ia menghindar sehingga lemparan Shino malah mengenai tenggorokan salah seorang yang berjalan mengikutinya.

Begitu Neji memiringkan tubuh, Shino segera menjejakkan kaki di atas meja dan melompat sambil melayangkan tendangannya pada pria Neji tadi.

Tentu Saja Neji dengan cepat melakukan tendangan putar, sehingga Shino yang masih di udara tidak bisa menghindar.

Buak!

Tendangan putar neji mengenai perut Shino. Shino terlempar kesamping dan membentur meja.

"Kyyaaa" teriakan beberapa pengunjung wanita terdengar ketika melihat mulai ada keributan. Beberapa di antaranya secara naluri sudah berlari meninggalkan lantai dua restoran tersebut.

Asuma yang tadi yang pertama kali membuntuti Shino segera menoleh ke lantai dua. Ia pun segera berlari menuju lantai dua.

Sementara Shino yang tadi terjatuh, belum sempat bangkit, ia sudah di todong pistol oleh Neji. Shino akhirnya diam, karena salah sedikit saja melakukan tindakan, maka nyawanya akan melayang.

Dor! Dor!

Salah seorang di sampin Neji tumbang setelah terdengar suara tembakan. Ternyata tembakan barusan berasal dari Asuma.

Neji dan rekannya yang tersisa kini mengabaikan Shino, mereka mengalihkan tembakan pada Asuma.

Mendapat tembakan balasan, Asuma terpaksa melompat, dan mendarat sambil berjungkir untuk menghindari tembakan yang di arahkan padanya.

Tembakan bertubi-tubi dari Neji bahkan tidak berhenti ketika Asuma berlari dan melompat ke belakang meja yang sengaja ia jadikan tempat berlindung.

Dor!

Prang!

Vas bunga yang pecah di abaikan oleh Neji. Ia terus menembak.

Neji menghentikan tembakannya sesaat di ikuti oleh rekannya yang tersisa. Kesempatan ini di manfaatkan sangat baik oleh Asuma.

Dor!

"Aakh"

Rekan Neji yang terakhir ikut tumbang ketika tembakan Asuma mengenai dadanya.

Dor!

Neji menembak tepat mengenai pistol yang di pegang Asuma. Pistol jatuh, dan Asuma kaget. Meski begitu, Asuma tidaklah heran, karena yang di hadapinya adalah pembunuh bayaran handal. Tembakannya pasti sangatlah tepat sasaran.

Dor! Dor!

"Aaakh!"

Di saat sedang kaget itulah, beberapa tembakan Neji mengenai tubuhnya. Ia menjerit tertahan dengan tubuh yang terjungkal kebelakang.

Neji kemudian berbalik menuju Shino.

Tap!

Shino segera memegang tangan Neji dan mengarahkan tangan Neji yang memegang pistol ke atas, sehingga Shino lolos dari tembakan Neji.

Buk! Dess!

Beberapa kali Shino mengarahkan tendangannya ke arah Neji.

Neji terjejal mendapat tendangan Shino.

Begitu melihat Neji terjejal mundur. Shino menyusuli Neji dengan tubuh yang menerjang. Tangan kanannya menyambar lalu yang sebelah lagi secara bergantian. Neji menahan serangan Shino yang berkali-kali itu.

Neji pun tidak tinggal diam. Ia membalas dengan jotosan. Meski Shino sempat menghindar serangan cepat Neji. Tapi itu cukup membuat Shino kehilangan kontrol. Maka cepat sekali Neji memutar tubuh. Kakinya melayang keras ke arah dada Shino.

Dess!

Tendangan putar mengenai dada. Lalu menyusul pukulan Neji mengenai perut.

Duak!

Shino terjatuh seketika.

Neji masih merasakan adanya serangan lain. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Asuma, ia memang belum mati ketika terkena tembakan Neji tadi, itu terjadi karena ia memang memakai rompi anti peluru.

Duak!

Kembali Neji melayangkan tendangannya pada Asuma. Nasib Asuma juga sama dengan Shino. Ia terlempar setelah tendangan Neji mengenai dadanya juga.

Neji kembali mengalihkan perhatian pada Shino yang tadi terjatuh sambil menodongkan pistol.

Dor! Dor!

Shino segera bangkit dan melompat menghindari tembakan neji. Ia berlari sambil di cerca tembakan dari Neji, hingga Shino menghilang di balik pintu.

Neji berusaha mengejar, tapi Shino keburu menghilang.

-SSS-

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Shino mengetuk pintu rumah bercat putih itu. Tidak lama kemudian pintu itu terbuka. Mata Shino sedikit melebar, karena yang ternyata membukanya bukanlah Sasuke.

Sementara yang membuka pintu adalah Sakura, juga sedikit kaget, bahkan terlihat mulai ketakutan. Sakura surut ke belakang.

Shino memang sudah tahu tentang Sakura. Namun Shino tidak menyangkah kalau Sasuke mengajak Sakura untuk tinggal bersama.

"Siapa? Sakura!" suara Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul dari arah belakang.

Begitu melihat Sasuke muncul, Sakura segera bersembunyi di belakang Sasuke. Melihat adegan di depannya itu, Shino lantas tersenyum.

"Dia bernama Shino. Dia itu teman" ujar Sasuke lembut pada Sakura.

Wajarlah kalau Sakura takut saat ia melihat orang baru yang berurusan dengan Sasuke. Karena sekarang ia adalah kekasih seorang pembunuh bayaran, yang tidak di ketahui siapa kawan, dan siapa lawan.

Sasuke juga sudah bercerita pada Sakura, kalau dunianya adalah dunia yang paling kejam. Karena bisa saja, di awal seseorang menjadi teman, tapi kemudian ia bisa berubah jadi pengkhianat dan menjadi lawan. Dalam dunia Sasuke, sangat susah mempercayai, bahkan untuk satu orang sekalipun.

Itulah alasan Sakura kenapa ia sedikit ketakutan ketika ia bertemu dengan Shino.

Senyum Shino bertambah. Ia bisa melihat adanya perubahan pada diri Sasuke. Sahabatnya itu biasanya bernada datar dan seperti tanpa ekspresi, kini terdengar agak berbeda.

Begitu sudah mendapat jaminan dari Sasuke kalau pria yang di panggil Shino adalah teman, Sakura tidak ragu untuk berdiri di samping Sasuke menghadap pada Shino

"Sakura" ujar Shino sambil mengangkat telunjuknya. Ia mendahului Sakura berbicara.

Sakura hanya sedikit tersenyum simpul.

Sasuke segera mengajak Shino duduk di ruang tamunya. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura datang dengan minuman, dan di suguhkan pada mereka berdua.

Shino dari tadi tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Ia melihat Sasuke dan Sakura seperti melihat sebuah hubungan keluarga.

"A…Aku ingin ke kamar saja, Sasuke" Sakura mohon pamit.

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Kau sepertinya kelihatan sangat bahagia Sasuke" goda Shino.

Sasuke cuma menunjukkan sedikit tarikan sudut bibirnya.

"Tadi saya di kuntit oleh Letnan Asuma" Shino nampaknya tak ingin menggoda Sasuke lama-lama, karena Shino tahu Sasuke bukanlah tipe orang yang suka dan gampang di ajak bercanda berlama-lama. Maka dari itu, Shino langsung mengutarakan alasannya menemui Sasuke.

"Dan Neji" imbuhnya lagi sambil menatap Sasuke.

"Neji? Berarti dia menerima tawaran Sai" Sasuke balas menatap Shino.

"Mengingat kita bertujuh di besarkan bersama. Paling tidak seharusnya ada kenangan baik yang bisa di kenang" imbuh Sasuke sambil mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah lain.

"Tapi sayang, kita semua tidak memiliki jalan pikiran yang sama" balas Shino.

Sasuke maupun Shino diam dalam pikiran masing-masing.

"Sungguh ironis, kita di sebut sebagai Seven Brothers, tapi kita tidak pernah di ajarkan untuk memiliki rasa persaudaraan"

Sementara Sakura yang dari tadi mendengar percakapan Sasuke dan Shino merasa miris setiap mengingat profesi Sasuke saat ini. Profesi yang selalu di bayangi maut. Dan kini Sakura secara tidak langsung terlibat dalam dunia Sasuke, mengingat sekarang Sasuke adalah kekasihnya.

Sakura bukannya takut akan kematian. Ia sudah menyaksikan kematian adiknya. Tapi hatinya tidak rela. Ia sangat mengkhawatirkan tentang Sasuke melebihi dirinya sendiri.

Sakura tanpa sadar menitikkan air matanya, bisakah dirinya meminta agar Sasuke berhenti dan keluar dari dunianya.

Ataukah sebagai kekasih, ia cukup mempercayai dan membiarkan atau justru mendukung semua keinginan Sasuke?

Jika ia menyampaikan hal ini pada Sasuke, apakah Sasuke lantas tidak marah? Itulah beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas di benak Sakura.

Sakura berusaha agar tangisannya tidak terdengar oleh Sasuke dan Shino.

"Mau ke mana?" suara Sasuke kembali terdengar.

"Aaah… tidak ada. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggu kalian" jawab Shino enteng. Tapi Shino cukup senang melihat satu-satunya sahabatnya itu mulai menemukan tujuan hidup dan perlahan melangkah ke gerbang kebahagiaan.

"Apa tidak…"

Shino mengangkat telapak tangannya membuat Sasuke tidak melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berangkat Sasuke" pamit Shino, "Sakura! Aku pamit" teriak Shino.

Sasuke sedikit mendengus di iringi dengan senyum tipis, tapi ia tetap mengantar Shino sampai di depan pintu.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	3. I Promise

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

Chapter 3 : I Promise

.

.

.

Wanita beriris rubby, terlihat melangkah cepat menuju ruang tamu rumahnya.

"Cepat ganti bajunya" ujarnya pada anak laki-laki yang masih mengeringkan rambut karena baru saja mandi.

"Iya, Bu" jawab anak laki-laki yang berusia sepuluh tahun itu.

"Cepat Yamato" ulang si ibu dari bocah tadi, ia terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu.

Ia membuka pintu dan terlihatlah seorang pria blonde berdiri di depan pintu, "Oh, Naruto, silakan masuk" ia segera mempersilakan Naruto.

"Pagi, Bi" sahut Naruto dan melangkahkan kaki masuk.

"Bapak sudah menunggumu dari tadi" ujar wanita itu sambil mengajak Naruto.

"Halo Kak Naru" sahut anak laki-laki tadi. Ia segera menyambut Naruto, sambil menganngkat tangannya dan melambai.

Si ibu yang bernama Kurenai dan merupakan isteri dari Letnan Asuma Sarutobi, hanya bisa tertawa melihat interaksi antara puteranya dan pemuda itu.

"Kamu temani Kak Naruto, Ibu akan memanggil ayahmu di belakang" Kurenai kemudian meninggalkan Yamato dan Naruto.

Kini Naruto dan Asuma kini duduk berduaan.

"Aku yakin, orang itu adalah penembak bayaran yang di kirim oleh Sai. Sayang sekali, saya tidak berhasil menangkapnya. Tapi Shino berhasil meloloskan diri" Asuma mulai buka suara.

Ia lalu menoleh ke isterinya yang datang membawa suguhan.

"Terima kasih, Bi" ujar Naruto sambil menoleh pada Kurenai. Kemudian ia menoleh lagi pada Asuma, "Dengan kondisi seperti ini, membuat posisi Shino dan Sasuke terdesak. Dan itu merupakan, suatu progress yang bagus" jawab Naruto.

"Bagaimana tindakan kita selanjutnya" wajah Asuma nampak berbinar menatap Naruto.

Naruto memegang bahu Asuma, "Sebaiknya Pak Asuma istirahat saja, jangan terlalu memaksa kan diri"

"Ah! Ini luka biasa" ia memegangi bahunya yang memang terluka, karena terkena tembakan saat bentrok dengan Neji di sebuah restoran. Wajahnya justeru terlihat bangga dengan lukanya.

Melihat tingkah Asuma. Naruto dan Kurenai yang baru saja datang ikut tertawa.

"Naruto, tolong katakan padanya. Tugas yang berat serahkan saja pada yang muda" dengan nada santai, Kurenai ikut menanggapi. Ia tahu propesi suaminya, dan ia tahu resiko dan konsekuensi yang harus di terima jika menjadi isteri seorang seperti Asuma. Dan Kurenai sudah siap dengan semua itu. Makanya di wajahnya tidak tergambar adanya rasa khawatir sama sekali. Bahkan ia sering mengaku bangga pada sang suami, mengingat profesi suaminya yang bertaruh nyawa demi orang lain.

"Alahh! Wanita tahu apa" bantah Asuma sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

Sekali lagi tingkah Asuma membuat Naruto dan Kurenai tertawa.

"Hay! Kak Naru, apa kabar" suara seorang gadis remaja terdengar di ujung tangga. Gadis remaja yang memiliki gaya rambut panjang seperti Kurenai tersenyum ceria. Ia segera berlari menuju Naruto. Ia muncul bersama anak laki-laki lainnya, Yamato

"Hay, Mirai" Naruto menyambut gadis cantik yang ia panggil Mirai.

Mirai lebih memilih duduk di samping Naruto, sementara adiknya duduk di samping Asuma.

"Kak Naruto kemana aja, kok lama baru muncul?" Tanya Mirai yang bahunya kini di rangkul Naruto.

Keluarga Asuma melihat hal itu bukanlah hal yang ganjil. Naruto memang sudah di angkat menjadi anggota keluarga oleh Asuma, bahkan sebelum Mirai lahir. Apalagi Mirai adalah tipe gadis manja. Jadi sikap manja Mirai pada Naruto yang sudah menjadi seperti kakak baginya, adalah hal yang biasa.

"Malam ini Kak Naru akan bermalam kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Malam ini Kakak banyak tugas. Belum lagi ayah kan sedang terluka, jadi semua tugas harus ku ambil alih" jawab Naruto lembut.

"Iya nih, semua salah ayah. sejak Kak Naru bertugas di kepolisian. Kak Naru jadi jarang pulang" ujar Mirai, wajah cantiknya di cemberutkan pada ayahnya. Naruto cuma tersenyum.

"Kak Naruto kan sudah dewasa, jadi dia juga sudah memiliki kehidupan lain…"

"Betul" Yamato yang duduk di samping asuma memotong ucapan Asuma.

"Ah… sok tahu, kamu" ujar Asuma, sambil menepuk perlahan kepala anak bungsunya, "Pulang atau tidak, sama saja" Asuma melanjutkan.

"Tidak bisa" wajah Mirai masih di cemberutkan, "Buktinya aku tidak di kasih kesempatan untuk memiliki ruang khusus di atas. Saya kan sudah dewasa juga"

"Kau kan beda, bagi ayah, kau itu masih anak-anak. Lagi pula untuk apa sih, meminta ruang khusus di lantai atas?"

"Huuu… Rahasia" jawab Mirai masih sebal, tapi justeru itu malah membuat ia makin kelihatan lucu.

"Ayo Kak Naru. Ada yang ingin kutunjukan" Mirai menarik tangan Naruto.

Asuma maupun Kurenai mengerti, kalau Mirai memang sangat merindukan Naruto. Maka di biarkanlah ulah anak sulungnya itu berbuat semaunya. Mereka juga tahu kalau Mirai sangat menganggap Naruto sebagai kakak kandungnya

"Benarkah itu anakku?" tanya Asuma dengan nada bercanda.

"Anakku lah" balas Kurenai dan di sambut dengan tawa Asuma.

-SSS-

Sakura masih setia duduk di ruang tamu dari tadi. Udara di luar sedang dingin-dinginnya, sehingga ia menyalakan pemanas. Ia mulai bosan, memutar chanel TV namun tidak ada acara yang menarik. Sementara Sasuke belumlah pulang. Katanya ia hendak menemui Shino.

"Sasuke" Sakura menoleh saat ia mendengar suara langkah kaki di belakangnya.

"hn" Sasuke segera mengambil tempat duduk di samping Sakura. Ia belum mengatakan apa-apa karena ia tahu Sakura ingin menyampaikan sesuatu

"Sasuke…" panggil Sakura terdengar agak ragu.

"Hn"

"Bo..boleh a..ku berbicara padamu?" Sakura merasa kalau inilah saatnya untuk membicarakan isi hatinya. Ia selalu di bayang-bayangi rasa khawatir saat Sasuke pamit pergi.

"Katakanlah apa yang ingin kau katakan" perlahan Sasuke menarik Sakura agar duduk di sampingnya.

Sakura masih terlihat ragu-ragu mengutarakan apa yang ada dalam pikirannya.

Melihat hal itu, Sasuke segera menarik perlahan Sakura agar duduk makin mendekat di sampingnya.

"Sakura, aku tidak akan marah, jadi katakanlah" ujar Sasuke perlahan mengerti perasaan Sakura. Tidak lupa pula Sasuke merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Sasuke. Aku selalu takut jika kau keluar dan membunuh… aku…" Sakura malah seperti ketakutan mengutarakan isi hatinya.

Sasuke melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Sakura. Ia mengubah posisi sehingga keduanya berhadapan.

"Aku mengerti… dulu aku mengira kalau aku membunuh orang-orang dari dunia hitam, manusia-manusia jahat, yang seharusnya mati. Saat menjadi pembunuh bayaran, semua akan berjalan sesuai alur kehidupan karena memiliki kesamaan nasib dari korban manusia jahat itu, yaitu tertindas. Tapi anggapanku berubah dan aku menganggap itu salah, setelah kau dan adikmu menjadi korban. Seharusnya semua orang memiliki kesempatan dan hak untuk hidup yang sama. Dan aku begitu menyesal. Tapi saat bersamamu akan banyak hal-hal yang tidak. Perasaan saat bersamamu lah yang kucari selama ini. Karena perasaan itulah, baru aku menyadari kalau aku kesepian dari rasa asasi manusia, yaitu cinta dan kasih" Kata-kata Sasuke sukses membuat Sakura menitikkan air kebahagiaan.

"Kalau tidak salah, Sakura yang ku kenal tidaklah cengeng. Dia adalah gadis ceria yang menemani ku" tanya Sasuke sedikit meledek Sakura namun tersenyum sambil menangkupkan kedua telapak tangannya pada pipi Sakura.

Sesaat kemudian, Sasuke menatap tatapan mata yang penuh kelembutan dan kehangatan dari Sakura.

Sakura segera memegangi kedua tangan Sasuke yang memegangi kedua belah pipinya. Sedetik kemudian, Sakura merapatkan kepalanya di dada bidang milik Sasuke. Kedua tangannya melingkari tubuh Sasuke

"Kalau begitu. Bagaimana kalau aku memintamu untuk berhenti membunuh. Apakah kamu mau?" kali ini Sakura lancar mengutarakan isi hatinya tanpa ragu.

Sasuke memberikan respon, tubuh mungil Sakura itu, ia rengkuh dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa tidak. Sebelumnya ku pikir kalau aku hanya menjalani takdirku, tanpa adanya harapan. Tapi ternyata aku salah. Dan sekarang aku memiliki harapan. Harapan untuk hidup bahagia bersamamu. Terima kasih Sakura" balas Sasuke perlahan.

Keduanya seperti di komandoi untuk membebaskan pelukan masing-masing. Keduanya kembali saling tatap. Sakura sepertinya kalah adu tatap, maka ia hanya menundukan kepala. Sasuke menggunakan telunjuknya untuk mengangkat dagu Sakura perlahan.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura.

Sakura bukannya menolak, ia justeru memberi kesempatan seluas-luasnya pada Sasuke dengan memejamkan matanya.

Darah Sakura mendesir saat bibir Sasuke telah menempel dengan bibirnya.

Sasuke tidak hanya melumat bibir yang merekah itu. Sakura secara naluriah membuka mulutnya mempersilakan lidah Sasuke untuk masuk dan menjejali setiap ruang di mulutnya. Lidah Sasuke mulai meliuk di atas langit-langit mulut Sakura.

Mendapat perlakuan demikian, Sakura harus membuka mulutnya lebih lebar. Lidahnya juga tidak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap wajah Sakura yang makin memerah.

"Ayo kekamar" ajak Sasuke.

Wajahnya juga sudah memerah karena hasratnya yang masih di tahan.

Sakura mengangguk dengan nafas yang memburu.

Sasuke perlahan membaringkan Sakura di atas tempat tidur. Ia kembali menatap mata Sakura dalam-dalam, seakan meminta izin, apakah hasrat mereka di tuntaskan atau di tunda. Sakura cuma menanggapi tatapan mata Sasuke dengan anggukan perlahan.

Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura dengan lembut. Satu tangan Sasuke membuka kancing kemeja pada bagian dada yang di kenakkan Sakura. Sementara itu Sakura sudah merasa siap dan memasrahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Maka di biarkanlahSasuke bertindak lebih. Malah Sakura menikmatinya. Tangan Sasuke membelai lembut payudara yang sekal dan pas dalam satu genggamannya itu. Mendapat perlakuan demikian, tubuh Sakura sudah mulai menegang.

Bibir Sasuke juga sudah mulai menjelajah. Memberikan kecupan pada pipi kemudian menjalar ke dagu dan leher.

"Ahnn" Sakura akhirnya mendesah mmendapati perlakuan yang demikian membawanya seakan melayang kelangit ke tujuh.

Sasuke makin bernafsu mendengar desahan dari Sakura. perlahan sekali Sasuke mengarahkan kecupannya pada bagian dada. Sementara tangan nya mendahului dengan bergerilya ke balik pembungkus bagian bawah. Lagi-lagi Sakura harus mendesah sambil mengangkat pinggulnya. Demi mengimbangi rasa geli yang bercampur seribu kenikmatan.

Permainan Sasuke tidak hanya sampai di situ. Sasuke melanjutkan ciumannya bergerilya menuju bagian pusar.

"ouh…" Sakura makin tidak tahan, kepalanya di tolehkan kiri-kanan. Tangan Sasuke kembali meraih buah dada Sakura yang bulat penuh dan kenyal dengan puting kemerahan lalu membelai dan meremas-remasnya dengan lembut membuat Sakura makin menggelinjang.

Permainan Sasuke yang memainkan tangan dan lidahnya di seluruh area sensitif, dada, perut terutama bagian paling vital, membuat Sakura tidak hanya mendesah, bahkan sampai mengerang.

Melihat reaksi Sakura terhadap perlakuannya, Sasuke makin gencar dan semangat memberi lebih dari permainan sekarang.

"Sasukeee… aaahhmm" Tiba-tiba ia merasakan kenikmatan yang luar biasa, inilah puncak kenikmatan akibat rangsangan, Sakura telah berorgasme. Pinggulnya berkali-kali menghentak.

Sakura menenangkan nafasnya yang memburu akibat orgasmenya. "Sasuke" cuma itulah desahan Sakura sambil memandangi Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam, sebagai isyarat kalau Sasuke juga seharusnya meraih puncak kenikmatan yang sama seperti yang barusan ia alami.

Sasuke tersenyum sebagai tanda akan memulai permainan sebenarnya.

Sasuke merentangkan sepasang paha kekasihnya lebar-lebar, lalu badannya digerakkan ke bawah, dengan sangat berhati-hati dia mengantar sang ujung tombak tepat lubang kenikmatan milik Sakura.

Begitu posisinya sudah persis, Sasuke pun menekan badannya ke bawah. Agak kesulitan memang. Setiap kali Sasuke mendorong pinggulnya, pasti miliknya akan terpeleset. Sasuke harus bersabar dan tetap berhatihati, karena biar bagaimana pun ini adalah kali pertama untuk Sakura. Dan Sasuke tak ingin mentyakiti Sakura.

Sakura pun tak mau tinggal diam. Kini Sakura sendiri yang membuka lebar liangnya, malahan dia pula yang membantu memasukkan sang tombak ke dalam liang. Meski liang itu masih kecil, cukup membantu, karena sudah basah oleh semen orgasme yang bercampur dengan saliva milik Sasuke

"Aakk..kh…" Sakura nyaris saja menjerit, seketika semuanya berjalan sangat lancar dan sederhana. Dan menelan seluruh tombak itu hingga ke dasarnya.

Sasuke segera merasakan tombak miliknya sekali lagi berpetualangan di dalam gua yang sempit tapi basah karena sudah mengalami orgasme, jalan yang sedikit becek tergenang air justru mempermudah dan memperlancar miliknya menuju ke dasar.

Tanpa terasa akhirnya tibalah ia di tempat tujuan, sekalipun masih ada sebagian milik Sasuke yang tertinggal di luar, namun diam-diam Sasuke bisa menghembuskan napas lega. Paling tidak, sebagian besar miliknya telah menghujam ke dalam liang yang menawarkan kenikmatan itu. Kini Sakura pejamkan matanya rapat-rapat dan tak mampu lagi memandang ke arah Sasuke.

Dengan penuh kasih sayang Sasuke mulai menciumi gadis itu, kemudian sambil setengah memeluk leher Sakura, sementara satu tangannya mejelajahi gundukan kembar nan sekal di dada Sakura. Dia mulai menggerakkan badannya naik turun, genjotannya dilakukan amat perlahan dan sabar, karena dia tahu gadis itu baru robek selaput daranya. Dan pasti rasanya sakit.

Sasuke menggenjotkan badannya sangat perlahan dan penuh kasih sayang. Lambat laun Sakura merasakan sensasi yang lain, rasa sakitnya makin berkurang, sebaliknya di dasar lubang surganya ia mulai merasakan rasa yang bercampur aduk, nikmat, rasa perih, linu-linu gatal yang sangat aneh dan lebih berasa telah di hujani seribu kenikmatan.

Tak kuasa lagi Sakura mulai menggerakkan badannya, menggoyang pinggulnya kian kemari mengiringi gerakan batangan yang keluar masuk, tujuannya adalah untuk mengimbang rasa nikmat di lubangnya itu.

Tiba-tiba Sakura bangun dan duduk, sambil memeluk leher Sasuke, dia menghadiahkan sebuah ciuman yang amat mesra.

Sasuke yang menyaksikan Sakura mulai menunjukkan reaksinya, maka dia pun mulai mempercepat gerakan genjotannya….

"Plook… plookkk ….", bunyi gencetan lubang yang nyaring pun segera bergema di seluruh ruangan.

Waktu itu Sasuke sudah menggerakkan badannya makin cepat. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sakura mulai merintih kenikmatan, tubuhnya mulai gemetar keras

"Ahmm.. oah,,akh" lagi-lagi Sakura mencapai orgasme….

Tak menunggu waktu yang lama. "Aah.. Saku.. raaa.." setelah menggenjot badannya makin kencang, bersamaan dengan itu pula, tubuh Sasuke terasa mengeras. Sakura bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke pun mulai memuntahkan benihnya keluar melalui lubang di ujung kepala tombaknya.

Maka begitu liang senggama Sakura disembur berulang kali oleh cairan limfa hangat, gadis itu segera seperti menggigil keras dan diiringi jeritan nikmat, dia pun mencapai orgasme

Setelah berulang kali menyemburkan cairan hangatnya, Sasuke akhirnya ambruk di atas tubuh Sakura. nafas keduanya seperti saling memburu.

Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura dengan perlahan. Nampak wajah Sakura kelelahan namun penuh lega. Keduanya tersenyum puas karena telah berhasil saling mengantar berkali-kali menuju puncak kenikmatan.

"Sakura" bisik Sasuke perlahan, "Terima kasih"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Memejamkan matanya dan masih merasakan sisa-sisa kenikmatan orgasmenya,

-SSS-

Lagi-lagi Sakura di tinggal sendirian. Tadi malam menjelang tidur, Sasuke minta izin untuk menemui seseorang. Sakura yang masih kondisi keletihan cuma bisa mengangguk begitu saja. Padahal jika kondisinya seperti sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan melarang.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil menatap sekeliling. Ia kemudian bangun sambil meregangkan otot-otot tubuhnya yang terasa pegal.

Sakura cuma menatap sekilas pada tempat tidurnya yang kini terdapat bercak darah dan cairan cinta mereka yang juga telah mengering.

Ia segera melangkah ke kamar mandi, dengan langkah sedikit perlahan, karena ia masih merasa seperti masih ada yang masih mengganjal di selangkangannya.

Shino melangkah menuju rumah milik Sasuke dan membuka pintunya. Ia memang sudah di berikan Sasuke duplikat kunci pintu rumah.

Ia segera menuju ruang tamu, namun ia hanya mendapati TV yang menyala. ia juga heran dan penasaran dengan pintu kamar yang masih terbuka. Dengan tenang Shino melirik kedalam kamar milik Sasuke.

Shino tersenyum lebar melihat banyaknya bercak darah yang sangat kontras dengan sprei yang berwarna putih.

"Sepertinya kau tidak memberi ampun pada kekasihmu semalam, Sasuke" gumam Shino melihat betapa berantakannya tempat tidur.

Lamat-lamat ia mendengar suara dari dalam kamar mandi dan mengertilah Shino sekarang.

Shino segera melangkah menuju balkon tempat biasa Sasuke duduk santai.

"Shino?" suara kaget terdengar di belakang Shino.

"Oh! Sakura, maaf. Aku mengagetkanmu. Tadi ketika aku masuk, kau sedang mandi" Shino melihat Sakura hendak menjemur seprei.

Sakura tidak menanggapi. Ia bingung, bagaimana Shino bisa masuk padahal pintu rumah sedang terkunci.

"Sasuke yang memintaku kesini menjagamu. Dia juga memberiku kunci duplikat pintu rumah kalian" Shino memberi penjelasan.

"Kenapa? Tidak perlu kan?" Sahut Sakura perlahan. Kali ini Sakura merasa tidak nyaman karena hanya berduaan dengan orang lain selain Sasuke.

Shino cuma tersenyum, ia bisa menangkap ketidaknyamanan pada diri Sakura.

"Apakah Sasuke belum memberi tahumu?" Shino tampaknya akan menjelaskan sesuatau, alasan keberadaan Shino disini.

"Tentang apa?" Sakura masih belum bergeming dari tempatnya, seprei yang hendak ia jemur, di genggamnya erat-erat.

"Sakura, dalam aturan pembunuh bayaran, jangan ada yang tersisa, termasuk jika ada saksi, berapapun banyaknya"

Sakura masih diam belum menanggapi.

"Seharusnya Sasuke membunuhmu. Tapi dia memilih melindungimu, kau tahu, jika andai kau ketahuan kalau kau adalah Saksi yang tersisa. Maka pembunuh bayaran yang lain akan datang mengejarmu" Shino menambahkan.

Tergetarlah Sakura mendengar penuturan Shino. Seprei yang hendak di jemur, ia genggam dengan erat. Jadi sekarang nyawanya dalam bahaya. Barulah Sakura mengerti, kenapa Sasuke begitu ngotot dan mengatakan ingin melindunginya ketika ia masih berada di rumah sakit menjaga adiknya.

"Sakura" Shino mengambil perhatian Sakura yang sedang menunduk, bahkan terlihat ketakutan.

Shino lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Tenanglah Sakura, Sasuke melindungimu. Kau harus tahu, Sasuke penyandang predikat pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Akan sulit bagi yang lain untuk menyentuhmu selama Sasuke berada di depanmu", Shino berusaha menghibur dan menenangkan Sakura.

Sakura mendengar hal itu memang sedikit tenang, tapi yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah Sasuke tidak berada di sini.

"Tenanglah Sakura, sekarang kau masih aman. Sepertinya belum ada yang mengetahui tentangmu. Seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tujuanku kesini untuk melindungimu, harta berharga dari sahabat sekaligus saudaraku"

Ucapan Shino memang membuat Sakura makin tenang. Ia berharap kemampuan Shino sama seperti Sasuke. Genggaman eratnya tadi pada jemuran yang di pegangnya juga sudah mulai mengendor.

Shino tak ingin Sakura berlama-lama larut dalam pikirannya.

"Oh, ya. Mau kubantu" Shino beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan melangkah menuju Sakura yang sejak kemunculannya belum beranjak dari tempatnya.

"Tidak perlu…"

"Nggak apa-apa, aku tidak keberatan, lagian ini juga ringan" sahut Shino sambil mengambil jemuran yang di bawa Sakura.

Meski Sakura agak keberatan. Tapi ia juga sudah tidak bisa menolak Shino.

Sakura mendesah nafas, "Terima kasih. Kau ingin minum apa?" sikap Sakura masih canggung karena berduaan dengan pria lain selain Sasuke. Dan ini memang pertama kalinya ia berduaan dengan pria lain selain Sasuke. Bahkan sebelum berkenalan dengan Sasuke.

"Apa saja"

"Apa tidak sebaiknya ke ruang tamu saja"

"Aku lebih suka di sini" jawab Shino santai.

"Hm" gumaman Sakura meninggalkan Shino.

Shino lagi-lagi di buat tersenyum, ia sempat melihat adanya bercak merah di lekukan leher milik Sakura.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Saudaraku" Gumam Shino sambil duduk di atas balkon rumah milik Sasuke.

Tidak lama duduk, Shino kemudian memutuskan untuk pindah keruang tamu. Ia tidak ingin kalau Sakura kelelahan naik turun tangga. Padahal Sasuke sudah mempercayainya agar ia menjaga Sakura.

"Sakura maaf, mungkin akan lebih baik jika aku disini saja. Bukankah kau masih lelah karena… maksudku, aku tidak ingin kau kelelahan saja" jawab Shino tersenyum.

Sakura cuma mengangguk perlahan, dan meletakan suguhan di atas meja. Setelahnya ia kembali kedapur.

Shino nyaris tertawa, melihat cara Sakura melangkah, "Tidak bisakah kau berbuat lembut Sasuke" gumaman Shino melayang bersama fantasinya membayangkan sahabatnya menaklukan Sakura.

SSS

Pria berambut merah bertatto _Ai_ di atas mata kirinya, ia berjalan menyusuri lorong sebuah gedung apartement.

Di depannya kini telah duduk beberapa orang, dan yang paling tengah, adalah pemuda rambut klimis duduk santai. Sepertinya ia memang menunggu pria berambut merah tadi.

Mereka adalah gerombolan kriminal, para pembunuh bayaran.

"Bagaimana, Gaara?"tanya si rambut klimis, Sai.

"Berjalan sesuai rencana. Sebentar lagi Sasuke dan Shino akan menuju ke tempat" jawab pemuda yang di panggil Gaara.

"Begitu, akhir-akhir ini organisasi mulai tidak sejalan dengan Sasuke dan Shino, terutama Sasuke. Yang kita khawatirkan jika Sasuke berubah arah dan memihak pada kepolisian. Maka kita dalam masalah" jawab Sai.

"Jadi menurutmu apa yang harus kita lakukan" suara pria berambut oranye.

"Yang harus kita lakukan, cari orang untuk menyibukan Sasuke. Dan aku sudah sudah tahu caranya, berikutnya adalah menyingkirkan Shino" mata Sai menatap orang-orang di depannya satu persatu.

SSS

Shino sangat senang mengobrol dengan Sakura, di matanya, Sakura adalah gadis yang terbuka dan simple. Selain itu gaya bicara Sakura begitu menggemaskan. Ia bersyukur, Sasuke, sahabatnya akan menjalani hidup bersama gadis seperti Sakura.

"Kau hebat Sakura. Sasuke sangat susah mempercayai orang. Tapi kau dengan mudah dan cepat mendapat kepercayaannya. Bahkan dengan mudahnya ia membawamu kesini"

"Begitukah?"

"Benar. Uhm..Sakura, aku ingin meminta satu hal padamu, maukah kau menjaga Sasuke?"

"Kenapa? Dia yang mengatakan kalau dia menjagaku, apa maksudnya", Sakura heran dengan maksud Shino yang tiba-tiba itu.

Shino tersenyum mendengar ucapan seperti orang polos dari Sakura.

"Yang ku tahu, Sasuke hanya mempercayai dua orang, setidaknya sampai sekarang. Yaitu kau dan aku. Kau tahu Sakura, aku pernah menghianatinya, tapi ia memaafkanku"

Sakura nyaris mengambil langkah mundur ketika mendengar pernyataan Shino kalau ia pernah menghianati Sasuke. Masih untung, Sakura memberi nilai lebih pada kejujuran Shino. Jadi setidaknya ia bisa tenang. Namun masih ada yang lebih penting ingin Sakura ketahui, yaitu tentang kepercayaan yang baru saja di singgung Shino.

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu kalau ia mempercayaiku sepenuhnya?" tanya Sakura.

Shino malah tersenyum, apakah gadis yang bernama Sakura ini begitu lugu. Sampai-sampai tidak mengerti maksudnya, "Dia pasti sudah menceritakan masa lalunya padamu. Semua tentang dirinya. selain itu keberadaanmu di sini juga, sebagai bukti kalau ia telah mempercayaimu" Shino mengimbuhkan.

Sakura mengangguk.

"Apakah ia memberi tahumu kemanakah dia?"

"Sama sekali tidak, tadi malam ia hanya bilang akan pergi. Dan aku tidak bertanya padanya hendak kemana"

Shino mengangguk mengerti.

"Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke seperti hidup, sebelum-sebelumnya ia seperti mesin pembunuh. Terima kasih Sakura, dia adalah satu-satunya orang yang menganggapku saudaranya. Dan dia pulalah satu-satunya orang yang menjadi saudaraku"

"Ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu, i..itu… sa…sasu.. tentang…" Sakura jadi kelihatan gugup.

"Kenapa Sakura, apa yang ingin kau tanyakan tentang Sasuke?"

"A..apakah dia..so..al wanita…" suara Sakura makin tergagap

Shino tersenyum, "aku tidak mengerti"

"Itu.. apakah Sa..suke suka bermain dengan wanita…" Sakura memaksakan suaranya dari kerongkongan. Kepalanya di tundukan dalam-dalam.

Melihat Sakura seperti itu, Shino hampir saja tidak bisa menahan tawanya

"Ehem.." Shino berdehem untuk mengurangi rasa gelinya, "Maksudmu dengan wanita panggilan?"

Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Yah! Hanya itu yang ingin dia ketahui, karena menurutnya, Sasuke tidak mungkin menjalin hubungan dengan wanita biasa, mengingat apa yang di katakan Shino kalau Sasuke susah mempercayai orang lain.

"Yang ku tahu, Sasuke lebih suka cari mati dari pada cari penyakit"

Sakura diam. Cari penyakit, apalagi kalau bukan maksudnya Penyakit Menular Seksual. Setidaknya Sakura merasa lega mendengar hal itu.

"Aku sangat mengenal Sasuke. Jangan khawatir Sakura, mungkin sebelum denganmu, dia masih pejaka"

"Heh!" Mata sakura membulat besar, dengan wajah memerah. Malu.

Shino sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tawanya. Sakura makin merona merah.

SSS

Begitu Gaara meninggalkan gedung pertemuannya dengan Sai, Gaara segera menekan dial ada phonselnya.

"Halo. Bisa bicara dengan Naruto?" Gaara menoleh kekiri dan kekanan seakan-akan takut ada yang mendengarkan pembicaraannya.

Setelah merasa orang yang di maksud sudah menaggapi panggilannya, Gaara berkata, "Bagaimana?"

"Sudah" Gaara kelihatan mengangguk sambil tetap bertingkah seperti sedang ada yang mengawasi. " Baiklah, jangan kemana-mana aku akan kesana"

Gaara segera menutup telponnya dan pergi dari gedung pertemuannya tadi.

…

Di tempat lain, tepatnya di kantor kepolisian. Naruto masih duduk termenung di depan meja kerjanya. Sesekali ia mengusap kepalanya dengan kedua tangan. Desahan nafasnya juga sering terdengar.

"Sasuke, Shino, Sai, Neji, Gaara dan Shikamaru… inikah yang harus terjadi?" gumam Naruto. Ia menyebutkan orang-orang yang pernah di latih bersamanya, dan di sebut-sebut sebagai Seven Brothers.

Tok! Tok! Tok!

Gumaman Naruto akhirnya terhenti ketika salah seorang staff mengetuk pintu ruang kerjanya.

"Masuk!" pinta Naruto mempersilakan pada orang yang mengetuk.

"Ada apa" ujarnya sambil menatap salah satu stafnya tadi, yang mengetuk ternyata adalah seorang wanita.

"Pak Asuma meminta agar bapak segera ke ruang rapat" ujar sataff wanita.

Naruto terlihat menganggukkan kepala, "Aku akan segera kesan"

"Permisi, Pak"

"Iya. Silakan"

Naruto hanya menatap arsip-arsip yang ada di depannya, berikut, ia menghela nafas dan bangkit dari tempatnya menuju ruang rapat.

Naruto tiba di sebuah ruangan mewah yang cukup besar. Kursi yang berada di sekitar meja berbentuk persegi panjang itu sudah terisi penuh. Kecuali ada satu kusri yang kosong di dekat Asuma. Naruto memastikan, kalau tempat yang kosong itu di tujukan untuknya.

Begitu rapat di mulai, belum terlalu lama, seorang pria beralis tebal mengacungkan tangan, "Ketika di pekuburan, Sasuke ada disana. Kenapa kita tidak langsung membekuknya"

Asuma menatap pria itu. Pria itu termasuk perwira muda yang baru direkrut, ia lebih sering di panggil Guy.

"Kita tidak memiliki alasan yang kuat"

"Bukankah kita sudah ketahui kalau ia adalah pembunuh bayaran. Apa itu tidak cukup"

"Apa kau punya saksi dan bukti?" giliran Naruto yang angkat bicara.

"Selama ini, kita tidak melihat ada yang menjadi saksi atas pembunuhan Sasuke, semua pembunuh bayaran bersih, semua saksi telah tewas. Kita tetap memegang asas praduga tidak bersalah. Tidak ada bukti dan saksi hidup, membuat kita tidak bisa sembarangan menangkap dan mengadili. Bahkan jika itu Sasuke" imbuh Naruto.

"Kalau tidak ada bukti dan saksi. Lalu bagaimana mengatakan kalau Sasuke adalah pembunuh bayaran?"

Naruto diam, ia tak mungkin mengatakan kalau ia juga pernah di didik menjadi pembunuh bayaran seperti Sasuke, sebelum Asuma menyelamatkan dirinya.

Peningkatan kasus pembunuh bayaran pun di ketahui dari arsip lama pihak kepolisian, yang waktu itu melibatkan Asuma.

"Itu Rahasia" jawab Asuma yang angkat bicara.

"Begini" kembali Naruto meminta perhatian.

"Seperti yang kita ketahui. Mereka memiliki aturan. Siapapun termasuk saksi harus di habisi. Dan gadis yang bernama Sakura itu adalah Saksi. Namun malah Sasuke memilih melindunginya. Dari sini bisa ketebak. Kalau sebenarnya Sasuke memilih tidak bergabung lagi dengan kelompok mafia. Ia telah berdiri sendiri. Selain itu, masalh kita bukan hanya bertumpu pada Sasuke dan pembunuh bayaran lainnya. Masalah terbesar kita adalah kelompok mafia. Bisnis narkoba, perdagangan perempuan dan anak-anak pun sudah mereka lakukan. Para pemimpin mafia inilah yang menjadi sumber masalah sebenarnya"

Yang lain mengangguk mengerti. Dengan sendirinya, para peserta rapat itu diam.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	4. Solidarity

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

Chapter 4 : Solidarity

.

.

.

"Sasuke, sekarang dimana posisimu berada" Shino menelpon.

" _Sedang menuju tempat target. Hanya ini yang bisa kita lakukan untuk sementara"_ Jawab Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Lalu, setelah ini, apa yang akan kau rencanakan"

Terdengar di seberang telepon Shino, Sasuke mendesah perlahan.

"Ok, aku mengerti, aku akan selalu bersamamu, saudaraku"

" _Hn, bagaimana dengan Sakura"_

"Untuk sementara, semua baik-baik saja, mungkin Sai dan yang lainnya, tidak ada yang mengetahui tentangnya" jawab Shino.

" _Tidak seperti itu, sekarang para polisi sedang mencarinya. Ia di anggap sebagai saksi, atas pembunuhan yang pernah kulakukan"_

"Lalu?"

" _Ada kemungkinan, Sai dan yang lainnya juga sudah mengetahui kalau akan ada yang di jadikan saksi. Dengan demikian, Sai dan yang lainnya pasti akan berencana menghilangkan saksi. Dalam hal ini adalah Sakura"_

Shino mendesah nafas, keningnya berkerut, menandakan kalau ia tengah berfikir.

"Kau yakin, kalau Sai sudah mengetahui hal ini"

" _Ini hanya asumsi sementara, tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan. Yah! Hanya sekedar jaga-jaga"_ jawab Sasuke kembali terdengar mendesah. " _Dan ingatlah, telinga dan mata Sai banyak bertebaran di mana-mana. Tetaplah waspada, jaga Sakura"_

"Ah iya, aku mengerti"

" _Tetaplah disana, aku akan segera kembali"_ terdengar suara Sasuke menutup teleponnya.

…

Sasuke berdiri menatap rumah mewah yang tidak jauh dari depannya.

"Sekarang aku berada di rumah target", Sasuke berbicara via telpon.

" _Kenapa terburu-buru. Akan ada banyak waktu. Sebentar lagi, bajingan itu akan keluar"_ Sahut seorang pria di seberang telepon

"Aku tahu, tapi kalau bisa sekarang, untuk apa menunggu" tidak seperti biasanya, Sasuke selalu menjalankan tugas dengan tenang. Tapi kali ini tidak, hal ini di sebabkan ia ingin segera pulang, ia terlalu merindukan Sakura. Selain itu ia juga sangat mengkhawatirkan Sakura jika Sakura di ketahui oleh Sai ataupun di temukan oleh pihak kepolisian.

"Setelah ini, giliranmu" ujar Sasuke sedikit bergumam.

Ia mengamati sekelilingnya, namun tidak ada satupun pengawal yang ia lihat. Meski demikian, Sasuke tetap melangkah dengan hati-hati.

Sasuke melihat ke pintu yang sedang tertutup, dan ia yakin pintu itu di kunci. Sasuke menatap ke balkon atas. Dan cukup beruntung, ia melihat bagian atas rumah itu terbuka. Jadi jalan satu-satunya adalah dengan memanjat. Cukup mudah bagi Sasuke.

Di atas balkon depan jendela, Sasuke mendengar suara desahan halus. Dan di iringi erangan seorang pria. Sasuke mengintip di jendela. Tampak di matanya seorang pria masih menggenjot seorang wanita muda. Tanpa menunggu waktu Sasuke menarik pelatuknya.

Dorr! Dorr!

"Kyaaa…" jeritan histeris dari seorang wanita. Ia kaget karena pria yang tengah menggenjotnya tiba-tiba lunglai dengan kepala tertembus peluru.

Wanita penghibur itu menatap takut pada Sasuke yang menatap tajam dan berdiri di dekat jendela

Dor! Dor!

Saksi harus di lenyapkan, maka Sasuke pun menghabisi wanita panggilan itu.

Sasuke dengan tenang melangkah kedalam rumah korbannya. Pantas saja ia tidak melihat pengawal, ternyata para pengawal itu sedang berkumpul di dalam rumah, sementara majikannya tengah pesta sex dengan pelacur.

Sasuke menuruni langkah dengan tenang, dan kemudian ia tiba-tiba di ujung tangga disambut para pengawal yang tadi mendengar suara tembakan dari kamar atasan mereka.

Hup!

Sebelum mencapai ujung tangga, Sasuke terlebih dahulu melompat dan bersalto di udara. Tidak cukup dengan tindakan itu, Sasuke masih sempat menjejakan kaki di dinding tembok. Begitu kakinya menjejak, Sasuke membagi-bagikan tembakan tendangannya pada beberapa orang terdekat dengannya.

Duk! Duk! Dess!

Usai menendang dan melayangkan pukulannya Sasuke kembali membagi-bagi tembakannya pada pengawal yang tumbang oleh tendangannya.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke berlari melewati lorong menuju ruang tamu. Sebelum sampai di ruang tamu, Sasuke kembali berondong tembakan. Dengan cepat Sasuke menjatuhkan tubuhnya sehingga akibat tenaga dorongan tubuhnya, ia tersorong dan terseret ke depan dengan tubuh yang bergesek di lantai.

Dor! Dor!

Usai menembaki beberapa orang, ia mengguling tubuhnya berkali-kali sambil melepaskan beberapa tembakan, dan kembali bangkit.

Setelah berdiri, tiba-tiba di belakangnya muncul beberapa pria yang mencoba menyerang dengan tangan kosong.

Sasuke, merasakan ada yang menyerang dari belakang. Ia lalu melakukan tendangan memutar.

Dess!

Dor! Dor!

Usai melayangkan tendangan ia kembali menembaki orang-orang tersebut.

Sasuke menarik nafas, setelah menyaksikan para korbanya semua sudah berjatuhan. Ia melangkah dengan tenang, lalu membuka pintu dan meninggalkan mayat-mayat tersebut.

…

Naruto dan Asuma duduk terdiam sambil memijit kening. Mereka sudah di pusingkan oleh kasus pembunuh bayaran yang di limpahkan pada mereka, dan divisinya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu? Hasil pemeriksaan tim forensik terhadap korban?" tanya Asuma.

"Dilihat dari butir peluru yang mengenai para korban, pelakunya hanya satu orang. Dari jenisnya, saya yakin pelakunya adalah orang yang sama dengan kejadian kafe tempat Sakura dan adiknya tertembak" Jawab Naruto.

"Kalau begitu, kuncinya adalah Sakura. Jika Sakura memberi kesaksian, maka setengah dari kasus ini akan terkuak. Dan kita bisa dengan mudah menelusuri mata rantai berikutnya" Asuma menatap Naruto, "Bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Dan sekarang di mana Sasuke menyembunyikan Sakura?"

"Dia adalah orang profesional. Menangkap Sasuke sulit, sama sulitnya dengan kasus kita ini"

"Kenapa tidak kita mengambil kesempatan saat ia datang dipemakaman Sasori" kembali tanya Asuma.

Naruto mengangkat satu jari telunjuknya, "Aku punya pirasat lain, untuk ini" Naruto bangkit dari duduknya, "Kau mau ngopi?"

"Tepat sekali" jawab Asuma bangkit mengikuti Naruto.

-SSS-

Sakura duduk di atas balkon yang biasa Sasuke tempati duduk santai. Sesekali ia terdengar mendesah panjang. Padahal Sasuke baru pergi beberapa hari, tapi ia sendiri tidak mengerti, kenapa ia begitu merindukan sosok Sasuke.

"Sedang merindukan Sasuke?" Suara Shino sedikit mengagetkan Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak ingin berbohong ataupun menyembunyikan kebohongan, maka ia mengangguk perlahan.

Shino tersenyum, entah kenapa ia merasa menjadi orang penting sekarang. Sahabatnya mempercayakan Sakura padanya, bagi seorang Shino yang pernah menghianati Sasuke, hal itu adalah sebuah penghargaan.

"Sakura, meskipun sudah ada Sasuke, tapi aku ingin…" Shino tidak melanjutkan ucapannya, karena melihat Sakura tiba-tiba bangkit dari duduknya dan melangkah mundur.

"Tunggu Sakura…" Shino menunjukan wajah panik, ia khawatir jika Sakura salah faham dengan apa yang akan di ucapkannya, "Aku belum selesai bicara"

Sakura diam.

"Kau pernah memiliki adik, kan?" Sakura tidak memberikan reaksi.

"Aku juga ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya menjadi seorang kakak" Shino buru-buru mengutarakan maksudnya.

"Sakura, sekarang Sasuke sudah memiliki kehidupan baru. Dan mungkin ia juga sudah mempunyai tujuan. Melihat kalian, dan membandingkan hubungan kami. Aku sudah menganggap Sasuke adalah Saudaraku. Sakura, apakah kau tidak keberatan jika aku bertindak sebagai seorang kakak bagimu"

Sakura membulatkan matanya.

"Sasuke mungkin sudah merancang masa depannya denganmu. Dan aku ingin, suatu hari nanti, jika aku mendatangi kalian, aku di sambut bocah-bocah lucu dengan panggilan paman kepadaku" Shino menarik nafas panjang, "Kau mau kan menjadi adikku? Kalau Sasuke melindungimu sebagai kekasih. Maka aku akan melindungimu sebagai kakak. Bagaimana"

Kembali Sakura diam. Ia lega dan senang jika ia bisa memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan kakak. Hanya saja ia takut jika Sasuke malah salah paham.

"Tenang saja, Sasuke memang berasal dari dunia preman, tapi ia orang baik" Shino seperti membaca pikiran Sakura, "Percayalah, Sasuke saat menaruh kepercayaan pada orang, ia tidak akan merubah kepercayaannya itu, jangan khawatir, Sasuke pasti tidak keberatan. Apalagi jika sampai salah paham, itu lebih tidak mungkin".

"Heh! Kenapa kau bisa tahu apa yang ku pikirkan?"

"Kami sudah di latih untuk ini. Kami bisa mengetahui maksud seseorang hanya dengan melihat gelagat atau bahasa tubuh seseorang" jawab Shino.

"Baiklah, Aku mau kak… Shi… no" ujar Sakura perlahan dan sedikit terbata, karena berusaha menyesuaikan panggilan baru pada Shino.

Dengan wajah yang berbinar Shino mengucapkan terima kasih berkali-kali. Sehingga Sakura sendiri merasa canggung akibat ulah kakak angkat-nya itu.

"Aku akan menelpon Sasuke tentang ini" Shino mengambil ponselnya.

"Tidak perlu, Kak. Biar aku saja yang memberi tahukan Sasuke" Sakura buru-buru mencegah. Dan di saat yang sama, Sakura pun mengubah panggilannya.

Shino mengangguk, "Baiklah Sakura, aku pamit pulang" ujar Shino kemudian.

"Eh!"

Shino tersenyum lebar, "Sasuke juga sudah merindukanmu. Sebentar lagi Sasuke akan pulang"

"Benarkah?" sekarang giliran Sakura yang menunjukkan wajah gembiranya.

"Tentu, Aku pamit ya. sampai ketemu lagi" Shino segera pamit. Dan meninggalkan Sakura.

Tentu saja Sakura mengantar kepulangan Shino sampai di depan pintu, dengan senyum manisnya.

-SSS-

Suara mobil memasuki pekarangan rumah. Sakura tahu kalau itu pasti mobil Sasuke. Maka buru-buru ia menuruni tangga dari lantai dua menyambut Sasuke yang telah ia rindukan.

"Sasuke" Begitu Sasuke membuka pintu, Sakura sudah muncul dan langsung berlari kedalam pelukannya.

Setelah agak lama berpelukan, Sasuke mengangkat dagu sakura dan memberikan lumatan.

"Emmpp…"

Sasuke selalu seperti itu, hangat dan selalu menunjukan gairah. Dan Sakura cukup mengagumi, jika apa yang di katakan Shino tentang Sasuke, kalau Sasuke adalah tipe pria yang tidak suka bermain dengan sembarang wanita, apa lagi dengan wanita panggilan, mengingat Sasuke seperti selalu menunjukan gairahnya.

Dan Sakura sangat menyukai kemesraan yang Sasuke tunjukan.

"Ihss!... baunya.." ujar Sakura yang pura-pura menutup hidungnya, "Mandi dulu Sasuke. Sudah kusiapkan air hangat untukmu" Sasuke selalu tersenyum dengan sikap yang di tunjukan Sakura padanya.

"Iya.." Sasuke pun mengalah dan merangkul Sakura yang di awali dengan kecupan mesra. Ia memang berencana mandi sebelum mengerjai kekasihnya.

"Shino sudah pulang" Sasuke muncul di hadapan Sakura deengan rambut yang masih basah dengan hanya memakai handuk menutupi sebagian tubuhnya. Aroma sabun yang Sasuke gunakan menguar dan justeru membangkitkan gairah Sakura.

Bukan hanya Sakura, Sasuke yang melihat penampilan Sakura yang hanya memakai pakaian _lingerie_ , lantas membuat gairahnya juga bangkit. Ia benar-benar sudah sangat merindukan Sakura.

"Iya… Kak shino pulang setelah ia tahu kalau kau mau pulang" jawab Sakura, ia menjadi kikuk karena dari tadi Sasuke memandangi tubuhnya, terutama pada bagian pahanya yang putih mulus.

"Kak Shino?" Sasuke mempertanyakan maksud sebutan 'Kak', seperti yang baru saja Sakura maksudkan.

Sakura mengangguk perlahan, dan ia pun mulai bercerita.

Sikap dan gaya Sakura bercerita malah membuat Sasuke makin gemas. belumlah Sakura selesai bercerita…

"Emmpp.." kembali Sasuke melumat bibir Sakura. mulai memberikan hisapan dan gigitan kecil pada bibir Sakura.

Gigitan bibir yang disertai mata terbeliak itu membuat gemuruh di dalam dada Sakura semakin menghadirkan hawa panas, sehingga keringat pun mulai membersit di kening Sakura.

Mata indah itu terpejam dengan pelan-pelan Bibir ranum itu merekah sedikit, seakan siap menerima kehadiran bibir Sasuke. Maka kesempatan itu tak mungkin disia-siakan lagi oleh Sasuke. Bibir ranum itu segera di kecupnya pelan-pelan. Gerakan lidah menyapu bibir atau mulut yang mengulum bibir ranum itu dilakukan dengan sangat lembut. Seakan setiap sentuhan dan pagutan meresap sampai ke dasar hati, membuat tubuh Sakura yang memang sudah merindukan moment itu pun merinding dengan hati berdesir-desir.

"Oukh… Sasuke…" rintihan dan geliat tubuh Sakura yang makin meningkat, seperti mengingatkan Sasuke agar segera menuntaskan hasrat yang sudah di sertai rasa rindu yang sudah menggebu-gebu.

SSS

Pagi-pagi Sasuke membuka pintunya. Sebelumnya ia memang sudah di beritahukan kalau Shino akan datang.

"Shino" panggil Sasuke, melihat Shino yang sudah berdiri membelakanginya.

Shino membalikan badan, "Urusan polisi sudah saya selesaikan"

"Terima kasih" jawab Sasuke menganggukan kepala.

"Sakura mana?"

"Di dalam" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Ooh.. Masih tidur?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Shino cuma tersenyum melihat Sasuke. Sebenarnya ia ingin menggoda Sasuke, tapi ia teringat, kalau ia ada urusan penting.

"Mau kemana?" ujar Sasuke saat Sino terlihat siap-siap.

"Saya ada urusan dengan Sai" jawab shino perlahan memandang Sasuke, "Nanti sore, kamu tunggu saya di dermaga, seperti biasa".

"Kamu sendiri?"

"Iya. ini menyangkut harga diri saya. Ini hanya memenuhi janjiku pada teman" jawab Shino kemudian membelakangi Sasuke.

"Hey!" Sasuke memegang pundak Shino, "Uang bisa di cari lagi. Jangan memaksakan diri"

Shino terdengar mendesah nafas. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin, tapi ia merasa harus.

"Sudah cukup Shino, aku tidak ingin kehilangan seorang teman satu-satunya"

Shino membalik badan dan menatap Sasuke.

"Lalu Sakura kau anggap apa?" goda Shino.

Sasuke mengencangkan pegangannya pada pundak Shino. "Dia kekasihku"

Shino lagi-lagi tersenyum, "Saya harus pergi" Shino balas menepuk bahu Sasuke. Ia meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ia akan berhasil melakukan apa yang akan ia lakukan.

Sasuke menatap tangan Shino yang masih bertengger di bahunya. selanjutrnya ia mencabut pistol yang ia selipkan di pinggangnya.

"Pakai ini" kemudian ia menyodorkan dan meletakan di tangan Sahino.

"Terima kasih" Shino melangkah meninggalkan Sasuke, tapi baru beberapa langkah, Shino berhenti dan membalik badan pada Sasuke.

"Sudah lama rumah ini kau biarkan kosong. Mungkin sebaiknya kau mengisi dengan perabotan"

"Aku adalah pembunuh bayaran, aku tidak terlalu membutuhkan perabotan" jawab Sasuke.

"Tapi Sakura butuh" Shino kembali melanjutkan langkah, "Oh ya, mungkin Sakura sudah bercerita padamu. Tolong berikan lagi perhatian yang lebih pada adikku" Shino menoleh sambil tersenyum.

-SSS-

Sasuke tampak sedang merapikan pakaian yang ia kenakkan. Ia sedang bersiap-siap. Sasuke menoleh karena Sakura sudah muncul.

"Kemarilah, Sakura" ia segera menyambut Sakura dan mendudukannya di atas sofa.

"Kau mau kemana?" Sakura masih memegangi tangan Sasuke.

Sasuke duduk di samping Sakura, lalu ia menarik Sakura dalam rangkulannya.

"Tadi Shino datang. Ia bilang kalau akan mengambil uang, dan kami berencana bertemu di dermaga" Sasuke membelai lembut helaian rambut Sakura yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Kenapa harus di dermaga? Kenapa tidak langsung saja di bawah kesini?"

"Terlalu beresiko. Ada kemungkinan ia akan di ikuti. Dan tempat ini akan menjadi ketahuan oleh mereka" jawab Sasuke dengan nada yang masih lembut.

""Memangnya siapa mereka?"

"Sai" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sai…?! yang…" Sakura tidak melanjutkan ucapannya. Ia malah melonggarkan pelukannya dan menatap Sasuke. Tentang Sai, itu pun juga sudah diketahui Sakura.

"Hn, benar" Sasuke tidak perlu menunggu kelanjutan ucapan Sakura. karena ia sudah bisa menebaknya.

"Aku ikut, boleh?"

Setelah berpikir dan mempertimbangkan, dan pada akhirnya Sasuke mengangguk.

-SSS-

Shino menatap dari ketinggian, di lantai dua. Ia mengawasi Sai dan beberapa orang berjas lainnya.

"Katanya akan selesai bulan depan" Suara Sai yang pertama kali terdengar di telinga Shino. Sai masih nampak sibuk memperhatikan bagan bangunan di tangannya.

"Memang benar tuan. Kalau memang sesuai rencana. Akan selesai di akhir bulan" jawab salah seorang, ia mungkin adalah arsitek yang di percayakan Sai untuk membangun sebuah gedung.

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi, katanya juga akan ada perubahan?"

"Betul, di ruang tengah nanti akan di rubah menjadi _hall_ perjudian" sahut sang arsitek sambil menunjuk sketsa yang di pegang Sai.

Shino berniat untuk berhenti mendengarkan percakapan Sai, karena menurutnya hanya membicarakan masalah bangunan ataupun bisnis. Dan ini sama sekali tidak ada hubungan dengan tujuannya.

Shino menatap sekitar, menerka-nerka kemana kira-kira Sai akan menuju.

Sementara itu, Sai berjalan terburu-buru di iringi oleh beberapa pengawalnya, melewati lorong.

Dugaan Shino ternyata tidaklah salah. Shino menunggu dalam lift tempat Sai tuju sekarang.

Sementara di dalam lift yang akan di masuki Sai, Shino nampak sedang menyiapkan dan mengecek senjatanya. Kemudian ia menyisipkan di balik pinggangnya yang tersembunyi dalam jas yang ia kenakan.

Sai dan pengawalnya kini berdiri di depan lift sambil menunggu pintu lift terbuka. Sai tiba-tiba menatap tajam pada seseorang yang sedang berdiri di dalam lift.

"Ini peringatan terakhir" Ancam Sai pada Shino yang menunggu di dalam lift.

"Saya yakin, anda ingin mengetahui keberadaan Sasuke"

Sai cuma mendengus meremehkan, "Periksa dia" perintahnya.

Salah seorang bawahan Sai melangkah maju.

"Sudah kubilang saya tidak bawah apa-apa" jawab Shino tenang. Ia mempersilakan bawahan Sai untuk memeriksa.

Shino dengan cepat meraih pistol dari orang yang hendak memeriksanya, yang si pemeriksa letakan di pinggang.

Dor! Dor!

Shino tidak menunggu lama, begitu ia meraih pistol lawannya, ia segera menembak si pemeriksa itu.

Shino menendang dan selanjutnya Shino menembaki Sai yang berdiri tepat di depannya

Dess!

Dor! Dorr!

"Akh!"

Sai nampak terhempas kebelakang menghantam dinding koridor, termasuk pengawalnya yang berdiri di belakangnya.

Usai menembak jatuh Sai, Shino membagi-bagi tembakannya pada pengawal Sai.

Suara tembakan dari Shino yang tidak memberikan kesempatan pada lawan-lawannya untuk menembak.

Sementara Sai yang tadi terjatuh, segera memeriksa tubuhnya yang terkena peluru Shino.

Duk! Dess!

Dorr! Dorr!

Shino melayangkan tendangannya pada orang yang berdiri paling dekat dengannya. Sekali lagi pekik orang yang di tendang dan di tembak terdengar.

"Jangan bergerak!" Shino tiba-tiba mengarahkan pistolnya pada kepala Sai yang sudah berdiri kembali. Rupanya Shino segera menyadari kalau Sai menggunakan pakaian anti peluru.

"Suruh mereka mundur" perintah Shino pada Sai.

"Tunggu!" Sai mengangkat tangannya dan segera memerintahkan pada anak buahnya yang tesisa sekitar tiga orang, agar tidak gegabah. "Kau sudah membuang banyak peluru, kau yakin kalau kau masih menyisakan peluru?"

"Tentu saja, aku juga pembunuh bayaran. Dan seharusnya kita mengetahui jumlah peluru yang di keluarkan. Itu yang Sasuke katakan. Atau kau ingin mencoba? Suruh mereka letakan senjata, cepat!" tantang Shino bersiap menarik pelatuknya.

"Letakkan senjata kalian" perintahnya lagi pada anak buahnya yang masih berdiri menodongkan pistol.

"Cepat! Bodoh!" bentak Sai lagi pada anak sontak anak buah Sai yang berjumlah dua orang itu menjatuhkan senjata mereka.

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan" ujar Sai pada Shino yang masih tetap menempel mulut pistolnya di kepala Sai.

"Saat ini Sasuke menungguku mengambil uang jasanya. Ayo ke Brankas" bentak Shino. Mau tidak mau Sai harus menurut.

…

Terlihat mobil Sasuke, berjalan perlahan saat ia sudah berada di dan Sakura yang memakai pakaian terusan tanpa lengan, juga turut mengikuti langkah Sasuke.

Sakura selanjutnya melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Sasuke sambil terus berjalan, nampaknya mereka melangkah kearah sebuah kapal pesiar yang tampak biasa-biasa, tanpa adanya tanda kalau kapal itu adalah kapal mewah.

Sasuke mengajak Sakura menuju haluan kapal. Mungkin di kapal inilah, Sasuke dan Shino berjanji untuk saling bertemu.

"Sasuke" Sakura mulai membuka percakapan, "Shino bilang kalau ia pernah menghianatimu. Apakah itu benar?"

Sasuke segara merangkul Sakura.

"Benar. Dan apapun yang terjadi, saya akan tetap menganggapnya teman. Dari kecil, dialah yang paling dekat denganku. Dan alasan itulah, aku mempercayainya sampai sekarang. Dan bukankah ia juga sudah mengangkatmu menjadi adiknya"

"Tempat Sai adalah sarang macan, dan dia datang kesana sendirian. Tentu akan sangat berbahaya. Kenapa harus memaksakan diri?" Sakura merapatkan kepalanya di dada Sasuke.

"Banyak hal yang tidak kita mengerti, tapi harus kita lakukan. Dan Shino melakukan ini, demi sebuah janji dan kepercayaan" Sasuke membelai kepala merah muda itu dengan lembut, "Dan mungkin pertanyaan itu, cocok di tujukan pada Sai. Kenapa ia melangkahi hak orang lain". Mata Sasuke menatap lurus kedepannya. Sementara Sakura tetap merasa nyaman dalam belaian Sasuke.

Di tempat Sai.

Shino masih setia tetap menempelkan mulut pistolnya pada Sai. Di tangannya kini sudah menenteng sebuah koper warna meminta Sai untuk tetap mengikuti langkahnya. Sementara dua bawahan Sai lainnya, juga tetap mengikuti langkah Sino dan Sai.

"Uang sudah kamu terima. Persoalan sudah selesai. Apa ini perlu" ujar Sai masih mengikuti langkah Shino sampai di depan mobil Shino. Sai tidak ingin gegabah, ia tahu, berhenti sesaat satu langkah saja, sudah pasti Shino akan menarik pelatuknya.

"Kau pikir aku tidak kenal bajingan sepertimu. Kaulah jaminan keselamatan saya" balas Shino sambil membuka pintu mobil tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sai, kemudian Shino menaruh koper tadi kedalam jok belakang.

Sebelum Shino masuk kedalam mobil, di belakang pintu, Shino menatap tajam pada Sai. Terdengarlah dengusan Shino.

"Kau sudah terlalu banyak menimbulkan masalah" mendapati tatapan Shino yang seperti itu, Sai yakin kalau Shino akan menarik pelatuknya. Dan sangat jelas di wajah Sai, kalau ia sendiri dalam keadaan khawatir, ia tidak bisa bertindak lebih

Plek!

Ternyata pistol yang tadi akan di tembakkan Shino sudah kosong. Sai jadi lega, tapi ia juga kesal, karena merasa dari tadi di permainkan Shino. Wajahnya kelihatan mengeras.

Jleb!

"Akh!"

Shino menjerit tertahan. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sai mengeluarkan pisau yang ternyata ia sembunyikan di balik lengan jasnya.

Sai segera menusukan pada Shino yang sudah berdiri di belakang pintu. Shino sedikit terjajar.

Kedua pengawal shino tadi, bertindak cepat dengan memegangi kedua tangan Shino. Keduanya lalu menarik Shino menjauh dari mobilnya.

"Ternyata kau hanya bisa ngotot, apa yang kau perjuangkan, Huh!" ucapan bernada meremhkan dari Sai, ia melangkah mendekati Shino.

"Seperti inilah yang di sebut setia kawan, Bodoh!" bentak Shino pada Sai yang sudah berdiri di depannya. Sementara kedua tangannya masih di pegangi bawahan Sai. "Orang sepertimu, mana mengerti"

"Omong kosong! Hiyaah!"

Buk!

"Aaarhh!"

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di perut Shino. Shino menjerit keras karena pukulan Sai tadi mengenai luka tikaman pisau.

Sai kemudian menjambak kepala Shino yang tadi tertunduk akibat pukulannya.

"Saya tidak percaya kamu tidak menyayangi nyawamu" nada sinis kembali terdengar dari Sai.

"Kau ingin aku menghianati Sasuke lagi!. Nayawaku boleh pungut, tapi Sasuke memaafkanku" balas Shino dengan tegar.

"Tapi saya tidak akan mengampunimu"

"Kamu pikir Sasuke akan mengampunimu!?" Shino malah menatap tajam Sai, bahkan kelihatan menantang Sai.

Kesal karena Shino seperti meremehkan dirinya. Kembali Sai melayangkan pukulannya pada wajah dan bagian tubuh lain dari Shino.

Buk!

"Aaakh!"

Kepala Shino menadah ke atas menerima pukulan _Upper cut_ dari Sai.

Hiya!

Selanjutnya Sai melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Shino. Mungkin karena saking kerasnya tendangan Sai, pegangan kedua pengawalnya terlepas. Shino terlempar kebelakang.

Shino meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi perutnya yang baru saja kena hajaran dari Sai. Berkali-kali ia memutar tubuh kekiri dan kekanan, karena seluruh tubuhnya terasa sakit. Ia berusaha bangkit setelah rasa sakitnya sedikit berkurang. Sementara Sai melangkah perlahan mendekati Shino.

Kedua pengawal Sai berusaha kembali memegangi Shino.

Kesempatan bagi Shino untuk melawan karena kali ini ia tidaklah lagi dipegangi. Ia mengabaikan rasa sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Diegs! Des!

Dengan cepat Shino membagi pukulan pada kedua pengawal Sai.

"Kurang ajar!" bentak Sai.

Sai segera melayangkan pukulannya. Dengan sigap Shino berkelit, lalu dengan cepat ia melayangkan tendangannya ke perut Sai.

Buk!

Tidak sampai di situ, Shino kembali melayangkan bogeman ke dada dan wajah Sai

Buagh!

Sai pun terjajal mundur dan terjatuh.

Kesempatan bagi Shino lagi. Ia segera melompat kedalam mobil dan melarikan diri. Sai yang tidak sempat mengejar hanya bisa mengumpat kesal.

Di dermaga.

"Bicara soal kepercayaan dan setia kawan, sepertinya jaman sekarang sangat susah di temukan" ujar Sakura.

"Olehnya karena itu, jika memang ada, sangat layak untuk di perjuangkan. Seperti yang di lakukan Shino. Seperti katamu, ia mau memasuki sarang macan, demi sebuah kepercayaan dan kesetiakawanan" jawab Sasuke nyaris menggumam.

"Hm" Sakura cuma menggumam, ia memegangi rambutnya yang berkibar di tiup angin.

"Nah! Itu mobil Shino" lanjut Sasuke sambil menunjuk.

Maka Sasuke pun segera mengajak Sakura turun dari kapal dan menyambut Shino.

Dari kejauhan Sasuke dan Sakura melihat mobil Shino. Maka Sasuke segera mengajak Sakura untuk menemui Shino, di tempat ia memarkir mobil ketika mereka datang.

Sementara Shino, menghentikan mobilnya tepat di samping mobil Sasuke yang di parkir. Begitu pintu mobil terbuka, Shino langsung terjatuh. Tubuhnya nampak mulai kelihatan lemah, karena terlalu banyak mengeluarkan darah akibat tikaman Sai. Shino berusaha bangkit sambil bertumpu pada mobil.

Sasuke terlihat datang berlari sambil menggandeng tangan Sakura.

Shino segera meraih koper dari dalam mobilnya kedalam pelukannya. Tubuhnya sudah oleng, matanya menatap ke langit.

"Shino!" Sasuke langsung menangkap tubuh Shino yang hampir terjatuh.

"Saya berhasil membawa uangnya. Hati saya senang, dapat memikul tanggung jawab terhadap teman" meski meringis kesakitan, tapi nampak kalau Shino bangga karena berhasil menunaikan tugasnya.

"Kak Shino" Sakura juga sudah berlutut di samping Shino.

Shino tersenyum menatap Sakura.

"Shino, kamu terlalu memaksakan diri" ujar Sasuke.

"Selama ini, Sai seperti menganggap saya bintang peliharaan. Seenaknya menyuruh orang mengambil nyawa orang lain. Apakah saya ini masihlah seorang manusia atau bukan"

"Shino. Kau sudah melakukan harkat derajat manusia tertinggi. Yaitu manusia menghargai manusia" jawab Sasuke perlahan.

Sakura hampir menitikan airmatanya melihat kondisi Shino.

Shino tersenyum menatap adik angkatnya itu, "Sakura, maaf, adikku",

Kemudian Shino menatap Sasuke, "aku…ada sesuatu yang hendak saya berikan padamu, Sasuke" Shino merogoh saku kemeja yang ia kenakan.

"Ini kunci lokerku, di situlah tersimpan daftar dan catatan hitam dari orang-orang terlibat dalam pembunuhan selama ini" shino kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sasuke.

Dor! Dor!

"Aakh!" Shino menjerit ketika sebuah peluru telah mengenai tempurung lututnya. Ia terjatuh dan tergeletak dari pegangan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa" Sakura histeris mendengar suara tembakan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya denga kedua tangan.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUE


	5. Fate

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

.

Chapter 5 : Fate

.

.

.

"Ini kunci lokerku, di situlah tersimpan daftar dan catatan hitam dari orang-orang terlibat dalam pembunuhan selama ini" shino kemudian menyerahkan sebuah kunci pada Sasuke.

Dor! Dor!

"Aakh!" Shino menjerit ketika sebuah peluru telah mengenai tempurung lututnya. Ia terjatuh dan tergeletak dari pegangan Sasuke.

"Kyaaa" Sakura histeris mendengar suara tembakan. Ia menutup kedua telinganya denga kedua tangan.

…

Tidak jauh dari tempat Sasuke, juga berhenti beberapa mobil. Setelahnya keluarlah seorang pria berambut panjang beriris rembulan atau biasa di panggil Neji, dia di ikuti oleh beberapa orang. Dengan langkah cepat ia menembak ketempat di mana Sasuke berada.

Sasuke segera menarik Sakura ke belakang mobil untuk berlindung.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke menembak ke arah orang yang terlebih dahulu berlari kearahnya.

Usai menembak jatuh lawannya. Sasuke melihat Shino yang tergeletak dan kelihatan masih bernafas. Ia segera berlari menarik Sakura ke arah lain, dengan harapan Neji dan yang lainnya mengejarnya dan mengabaikan Shino.

Dan benar seperti yang di inginkan Sasuke, para pengejar cuma menatap Sekilas pada Shino. Mengira Shino sudah mati. Mereka melanjutkan dengan berlari mengejar Sasuke dan Sakura.

Sasuke membawa Sakura berlari ke tempat yang tampak sebuah gudang penyimpanan.

Sementara Neji, dia tidak berlari mengejar seperti yang lain. Ia yakin bahwa Sasuke yang menyertakan seorang gadis, tidak mungkin berlari jauh-jauh. Dan ia sudah menduga kalau Sasuke pasti akan berlari menuju gudang yang ada di sekitar dermaga.

Di dalam gudang, anak buah Neji sedkit kesulitan mencari keberadaan Sasuke karena banyaknya barang-barang yang menumpuk, sehingga membantu target mereka untuk bersembunyi. Anak buah Neji masih sibuk mencari ke setiap penjuru.

Duk!

Akh!

Sasuke tiba-tiba muncul menyerang dengan tendangan keras mengenai salah satu anak buah Neji. Sementara yang lain, karena mendengar jeritan tertahan, mereka semua berlari menuju sumber suara.

Salah seorang yang agak muncul belakangan, sekali lagi mendapat serangan mendadak dari Sasuke.

Krak!

Yang di serang Sasuke tidak sempat lagi bersuara karena lehernya telah di patahkan. Tapi tiba-tiba saja di belakang Sasuke muncul seseorang sambil menodongkan pistol.

Dor!

Sasuke menepuk lengan orang tadi sehingga tembakannya menjadi berubah arah. Usai berbuat demikian, Sasuke memutar tubuh orang itu. Dan..

Krak!

Lagi-lagi Sasuke menangkap kepala dan memutar kepala itu hingga terdengarlah suara tulang leher yang patah.

"Huh!" Sasuke menoleh karena adalagi yang lain muncul. Kali ini Sasuke terpaksa melompat dan menjatuhkan diri.

Dor! Dor!

Ia membagi tembakannya pada dua orang sekaligus. Setelah yakin kalau Sasuke telah menghabisi semua penyerangnya, ia melangkah keluar dari gudang, guna mencari kalau masih ada sisa-sisa dari penyerangnya.

Dess!

Tiba-tiba saja Sasuke mendapat serangan telak tepat di dada. Sasuke terjajar kebelakang. Sasuke menatap orang yang baru saja menyerangnya.

Benarlah anggapan Sasuke, ternyata masih ada satu yang tersisa. Dan yang tersisa ini juga adalah orang yang ia kenal.

"Heaah!"

Diawali dengan teriakan Neji langsung melayangkan tendangan putar mengarah keleher Sasuke. Sasuke sudah memperhitungkan, ia tinggal memiringkan sedikit badannya dengan tenang kebelakang.

Tapi serangan Neji belum selesai, kaki yang lainnya mengikuti dengan menyepak ke arah perut Sasuke. Kali ini Sasuke sudah membaca gerakan Neji. Ia tinggal mengangkat kaki dan menahan tendangan susulan Neji dengan telapak Kaki.

Duk! Bug!

Dua kali tendangan beruntun Neji selalu di tahan Sasuke dengan telapak kakinya. Setiap kali Neji menyerang dengan menendang saat itulah Sasuke menahan dengan kakinya.

Neji memang tipikal petarung yang lebih sering menggunakan kaki dari pada tangan untuk menyerang lawan.

Neji kembali memajukan tubuh kedepan dan di susul dengan tendangannya. Sasuke kali ini menahan dengan kedua lengannya.

Duak!

Neji kembali menjatuhkan diri, kali ini ia menggunakan bagian atas tubuhnya untuk bertumpu dan mendorong telapak kakinya menuju leher Sasuke.

Enak saja kaki kanan Sasuke melangkah ke belakang. Tidak hanya itu saja. Bersamaan kakinya ditarik mundur, kedua tangannya bergerak menangkap. Dan...

Tappp...!

Dess!

Sebuah tendangan Sasuke mengenai dada Neji. Neji segera memperbaiki posisi tubuhnya yang tadi terkena serangan dari Sasuke.

Neji menggeram begitu melihat serangannya berhasil dipatahkan. Segera saja dikirimkannya serangan susulan berupa tendangan kaki kanan ke arah kepala Sasuke. Cepat bukan main serangan susulan itu tiba. Mungkin hanya berbeda waktu sedikit saja dengan tendangan yang pertama kali. Walaupun begitu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengalami kesulitan untuk menangkalnya. Masih dengan tubuh meliuk-liuk, Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya menangkis tendangan yang mengarah ke kepalanya.

Plakkk...!

Usai tendangan dan tangan mereka berbenturan, Sasuke membuka serangan dengan sebuah pukulan tangan kanan ke arah leher Neji.

Tapi seperti juga ketika menghadapi serangan Sasuke, kali ini Neji melakukan hal yang sama. Dibiarkannya saja serangan yang mengancam ke arah leher itu.

Plakkk!

Serangan pertama Sasuke memang berhasil di papaki Neji. Tapi tendangan Sasuke telah bergerak cepat menepak ke arah dada. Neji berusaha sedapat-dapatnya mengelak, tapi karena gerakannya kalah cepat, maka...

Duk...!

Tubuh Neji terjengkang kebelakang. Rasa sakit mengisi bagian yang terkena serangan telak Sasuke.

Rasa penasaran, marah, dan terpukul membuat Neji menjadi nekat. Pemuda berambut panjang yang juga menawan ini jadi tidak mempedulikan keselamatan diri lagi. Dan kini perhatiannya hanya dipusatkan pada satu sisi saja. Menyerang! Tidak dipedulikannya lagi pertahanan dirinya.

Dan hasilnya cukup bagus, satu tendangannya mendarat di dada Sasuke.

Dess!

Sasuke terjajar mundur. Bahkan sampai terjatuh, Sasuke dengan cepat menyapukan kakinya ke arah kaki Neji.

Neji melompat sambil mengarahkan tendangannya, kali ini memutar dari atas kebawah. Sasuke cuma mengegos kesamping dan cepat bangkit.

Sasuke mengangkat kakinya tinggi-tinggi guna menahan tendangan Neji, nampaknya Sasuke juga seperti melayani permainan Neji yang menggunakan kaki sebagai penyerang utamanya.

Sasuke menahan Sapuan kaki Neji yang selalu mengincar leher dan dada dengan tangan. Kemudian Sasuke juga balas melayangkan kakinya ke arah dada Neji

Dess!

"Akh!"

Meski terkena tendangan, Neji tidak mengendurkan serangan. Ia melompat dengan kedua kaki seperti menggunting. Sasuke tidak sempat lagi menunduk atau menghindar, maka kedua kaki Neji menjepit lehernya.

Berikutnya Neji memutar tubuh membuat Sasuke harus mengikuti arah putaran tubuh Neji kalau tidak ingin lehernya patah. Sehingga tubuh Sasuke jatuh di tanah.

Sasuke segara bengkit dan melayangkan pukulannya pada neji. Neji menangkap, namun di saat yang sama, dengan cepat pula, Sasuke menarik pukulannya dan mengganti dengan tendangan.

Duak!

Neji lagi-lagi terjungkal di tanah mendapat serang Sasuke. Tanpa sengaja Neji melihat sebuah pistol yang menggulinkan tubuh menuju tempat pistol berada.

Sasuke terus memburu. Hingga gulingan tubuh Neji berhenti tepat berdekatan dengan pistol yang tercecer. Neji dengan cepat mengambil pistol itu, Neji pun segera menodongkan pistol nya pada Sasuke. Sedikit keberuntungan bagi Sasuke. Ia sangat dekat dengan Neji. Maka ketika Neji sudah menodongkan pistolnya, dengan tiba-tiba, Sasuke menendang tangan Neji yang memegang pistol.

Degh!

Pistol terlepas, dan melayang ke atas dan dengan mudah di tangkap Sasuke.

Dor!

"Akh!"

Neji tidak sempat berkutik lagi, sebuah peluru tepat melubangi jantungnya. Neji tewas di tempat.

Sasuke kembali menuju kedermaga, mencari sisa-sisa anak buah Neji.

Setelah memastikan kalau anak buah Neji sudah habis, Sasuke malah berdiri tetap di tempat. Ia malah seperti sedang menunggu seseorang.

Sasuke merasakan adanya seseorang di belakangnya. Sekilas Sasuke menarik sudut bibir. Maka dengan cepat ia memutar tubuh sehingga mulut pistolnya menempel pada dada orang yang baru datang.

Namun di saat yang bersamaan, mulut pistol orang yang baru datang itu telah mengarah ke perut Sasuke.

Orang yang baru muncul itu ternyata adalah Naruto. Entah siapa yang melaporkan kejadian ini. Namun begitu mengetahui adanya bentrok di dermaga, maka Naruto mendahului kesatuannya untuk bergerak.

Keduanya belum bertindak, namun tatapan tajam dari masing-masing pihak masih waspada.

"Sasuke" Suara lembut Sakura muncul dari arah yang lain. Ia berjalan perlahan menuju samping Sasuke.

Sementara Sasuke dan pria yang baru datang, masih saling todong.

Sakura nampak tidak peduli, ia menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sasuke.

"Saya sudah tahu kalau kamu akan menangkap saya" Sasuke mulai buka suara, " Dan kita bukan teman"

Naruto diam, ia masih menunggu kelanjutan dari ucapan Sasuke. Tapi matanya tidak lepas dari Sasuke.

"Tapi saya minta tolong, Sakura tidak bersalah. Tolong bawa dia ke markas kalian. Ia mungkin sudah ketahuan menjadi saksi oleh Sai dan yang lain." imbuh Sasuke.

"Tidak, Aku tidak mau" Sakura menggelengkan kepala. Ia makin merapatkan tubuhnya dan makin mengeratkan pelukannya pada lengan Sasuke.

"Sakura, tenanglah, aku pasti menjemputmu lagi" ujar Sasuke masih menatap Naruto. "Naruto, bagaimana?"

"Sasuke, sudah banyak korban disini, aku tidak bisa membantu. Tapi Sakura memang kami butuhkan menjadi Saksi" Naruto angkat bicara, Ia pun percaya kalau Sasuke memang berniat mempercayakan Sakura agar di lindungi oleh kepolisian

"Dengar, masih ada kasus yang lebih besar, dalang dari semua pembunuhan ini. Semua yang ku ketahui sudah ia ketahui pula" Sasuke meyakinkan.

"Benar, tapi tidak mungkin aku melepaskanmu begitu saja" ucap Naruto balik menatap tajam pada Sasuke.

"Kau pikir kau bisa menangkapku" nada datar dan dingin dari Sasuke.

Sakura mendengar suara sirene dari mobil kepolisian. Ia yakin jika para polisi itu mendekat, maka Sasuke sulit untuk meloloskan diri.

Sakura segera mendorong Naruto, akibatnya Naruto yang tidak siaga, terjatuh kehilangan keseimbangan. Sakura menekan tubuh Naruto yang sudah terjatuh dengan kedua tangannya.

"Sasuke, cepat pergi dari sini" teriak Sakura.

Kedua pria itu malah seperti terhipnotis, baik Sasuke maupun Naruto belum mengambil tindakan.

Sasuke menatap heran, kekuatan Sakura tidak seberapa untuk menahan Naruto. Tapi kenapa Naruto tidak bertindak atau menyingkirkan tubuh Sakura, seakan tidak berdaya mendapat tekanan dari Sakura. Atau memang Naruto sengaja memberi kesempatan baginya agar bisa melarikan diri

"Apa lagi yang kau tunggu. Cepat pergi!" perintah Naruto membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke. Dari kejauhan ia memang sudah melihat beberapa orang polisi menuju ke arah mereka.

Sasuke menyimpan pistolnya sambil menatap Naruto, "Jaga dia, pastikan Sakura tetap aman bersama kalian" Sasuke segera berlari

Sakura tersenyum menatap Sasuke yang sudah berlari menjauh. Setidaknya, Sasuke mungkin aman.

"Nona, bisakah kau menyingkirkan tanganmu dari atas tubuhku?"

"Eh, maaf!" jawab Sakura.

Kini, bukan saja kepolisian tim reserse kriminal. Kepolisian dari tim forensik juga sudah hadir mengevakuasi mayat dengan ambulance.

Sakura yang berjalan di dampingi Naruto, tak henti-hentinya menoleh kebelakang, seperti sedang mencari. Sakura seperti itu karena kekhawatirannya jika Sasuke tertangkap oleh pihak kepolisian yang datang cukup banyak.

"Sakura, sudahlah, dia sudah pergi" hibur Naruto yang memahami maksud Sakura sering menoleh kebelakang. "Kau akan lebih aman bersama kami", ujar Naruto lagi sambil mengajak Sakura menuju salah satu mobil kepolisian.

Sakura bukannya tenang mendengarkan ucapan Naruto, ia malah mengingat Sasuke sekarang. Hatinya miris sekaligus mempertanyakan, nasib Sasuke sekarang bagaimana.

Sakura juga mulai menyadari kalau sekarang kekacauan yang di sebabkan oleh kelompok Sai sudah mulai bermunculan. Targetnya siapa lagi, kalau bukan Sasuke, termasuk dirinya.

"Tenanglah, Nona. Sasuke bukanlah orang lemah. Sai dan keroconya tidak akan semudah itu menyingkirkan Sasuke" , kembali Naruto berusaha menghibur Sakura.

SSS

Tampak Naruto kini sedang sibuk di meja kerjanya. Ia sesekali memperhatikan berkasnya. Selain itu terkadang ia menekan tuts komputer yang ada di mejanya. Nampak sekali kalau ia memang sedang mencari tahu sesuatu.

Hampir semalam suntuk ia tidak tidur sama sekali. Kasus yang di bebankan dan ia tangani bersama letnan Asuma sepertinya makin pelik. Bahkan hari sudah menjelang pagi dan beberapa aktivitas staff sudah di mulai kembali, mata kantuk tak jua kunjung datang. Karena merasa pusing dan ia juga sudah kelihatan frutrasi, ia meninggalakn meja kerjanya.

Pagi-pagi sekali Asuma sudah berada di kantor. Ia nampak sedang terburu-buru. Ia hanya menganggukan kepala menjawab sapaan setiap staf yang ia lewati.

Asuma kelihatan dari tadi mondar-mandir. Kemudian ia melangkah ke arah meja salah seorang staf.

"Guy, kemana Naruto" tanyanya pada salah seorang staf.

"Dia ada di lapangan, Pak" jawab pria yang di panggil Guy.

"Terima kasih" sahut Asuma dan meninggalakn pria tersebut.

Naruto meraba-raba dan memperhatikan tanda seperti daun yang di lubangi di tengah yang ada pada bahu kirinya. Ia mengingat kembali kejadian ketika ia dan yang lainnya di beri tatto, sebagai pengenal sekaligus kode bagi dirinya dan yang lain.

Seperti yang di katakan Guy, Asuma memang melihat Naruto sedang duduk sendirian di bangku taman.

"Katanya dari tadi malam kamu sudah berada di sini" Asuma muncul dan langsung bertanya tanpa menyapa terlebih dahulu. Ia langsung berdiri di samping Naruto dan berpegangan pada pegangan bangku yang di tempati Naruto.

Naruto sama sekali tidak menoleh, yang terdengar cuma mendesah mendengarkan pertanyaan Asuma.

Asuma memang sudah mengerti penyebab keresahan Naruto.

"Kamu memang bukan anak kandung saya, tapi sejak kamu kecil kita cukup dekat. Dan itu yang membuat saya menganggapmu sebagai anakku sendiri" Asuma kembali menambahkan.

Sekali lagi Naruto cuma mendesah.

"Kemarin aku memeriksa kamar mayat, dan di antaranya adalah Neji. Mungkin ada yang ingin kau komentari atau ingin kau ungkapkan?" kembali Asuma yang membuka suara.

"Saya sendiri hampir lupa kejadian beberaapa tahun yang lalu. Ketika saya melihat mayat Neji, saya melihat adanya tatto seperti gambar daun yang di lubangi di tengah. yah kamu adalah salah satu anak dari ketujuh anak yang di culik. Dengan tujuan di bentuk sebagai mesin pembunuh bayaran"

"Hm!" dengusan kesal dari Naruto. Ia mengepalkan tangannya.

"Tapi tidak ada yang salah. Danzo bertujuan untuk membentuk Anbu kembali, yang terkenal sebagai kelompok pembunuh bayaran handal, tapi kami berhasil membasminya. Dan kalian yang tersisa tujuh anak, hanya bagian dari kejadian" sergah Asuma.

"Oh ya" kali ini Naruto berdiri menanggapi ucapan Asuma, " Bagaimana dengan Neji. aku melihat dia telah tewas dengan peluru Sasuke yang telah menembus jantungnya. Kami, sejak kecil di didik tanpa mengenal namanya nurani. Bapak kami adalah Danzo. Dia orang gila yang sangat menyukai banjir darah. Bahkan dalam pelatihan kami pun, ia sangat senang jika ada yang gagal dan mati" wajah dan sikap Naruto kali ini menunjukan kecemasan.

"Tapi kemarin, Neji telah terbujur kaku" imbuh Naruto.

"Tapi ingat, sekarang kamu adalah polisi. Dan Neji adalah penjahat. Jelas sekarang sudah beda" Asuma meyakinkan hati Naruto yang nampak mulai goyah.

"Memang benar. Tapi itu karena dulu Pak Asuma yang membawa saya pulang. Jika saja Pak Asuma dulu membawa Neji, tentu yang tertembus pelurunya Sasuke adalah saya"

"Naruto, begini…"

"Tunggu!" Naruto memotong ucapan Asuma, "Bagaimana nasib yang lainnya. Apakah kami harus saling bertemu untuk saling membunuh?" Usai berkata demikian, Naruto meninggalkan Asuma begitu saja. Asuma tidak berkutik saat melihat Naruto sudah pergi melangkah.

"Naruto, ini adalah takdir" teriakan Asuma sama sekali tidak di gubris oleh Naruto.

SSS

Hari masih pagi, udara dingin masih lumayan terasa masih menembus lapisan kulit. Dan di udara yang dingin seperti ini memang sangat cocok untuk lari pagi atau lazim di sebut _jogging_.

Nampak di pagi dingin ini, Asuma sedang melakukan lari pagi yang memang sudah menjadi rutinitasnya.

Di jalanan yang masih sepi, Asuma melewati sosok pria berambut merah yang sedang berdiri.

Begitu melewati pria rambut merah tadi, Asuma nampak memegangi ankle-nya yang mungkin terasa sakit.

Ia segera menuju bangku taman yang memang sudah tidak berada jauh di depannya. Ia segera duduk sambil mengurut-urut kakinya yang terasa sakit olehnya.

Sementara pria berambut merah dengan tatto ' _ai_ ' di mata kirinya. Juga mengambil tempat duduk di samping Asuma sambil membaca koran yang sedari tadi di pegangnya.

"Kabarnya yang santer terdengar, sebelum Shino tewas, ia meninggalkan sebuah buku catatan yang berisi catatan tentang kejadian pembunuhan yang sering terjadi akhir-akhir ini. Lengkap dengan daftar dan nama pelaku dan dalangnya" pria berambut merah memperdengarkan suaranya pada Asuma. Ia kelihatan membaca koran yang di pegangnya.

Asuma yang masih nampak mengurut kakinya, sedikit menoleh ke pria yang duduk di sampingnya.

"Sekarang di mana buku catatan itu?" ujar Asuma sambil tetap mengurut kakinya.

"Tidak jelas, tunggu _Contact_ selanjutnya" ujar pria tadi sambil berdiri. Dan pergi meninggalkan Asuma.

Asuma pun berdiri sambil meregangkan tubuhnya, kemudian ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya.

SSS

Naruto melangkah tergesa-gesa. Sepasang matanya mencorong tajam memegangi gagang pintu kamar. Matanya menunjukan kalau ia mengalami suatu kejadian pahit.

Seorang gadis cantik sedang berdiri dengan punggung menempel di dinding. Pandangan matanya sayu menatap Naruto yang ada di depannya. Penampilan wanita itu sungguh mengundang birahi. Ia memakai kemeja yang panjang menutupi sebagian pahanya. Tapi bagian depannya sudah terbuka, memperlihatkan kedua payudaranya.

"Hinataaa…" panggilan Naruto lebih terdengar mendesah sangat perlahan.

Naruto langsung melumat bibir yang merekah itu. Tidak menunggu lama, ia mendorong wanita itu hingga tersungkur, sehingga kedua tangan wanita itu bertumpu di tepian ranjang sehingga posisinya nungging.

Berikutnya Naruto kembali memeluk pinggang wanita cantik itu. Satu tangannya menarik paksa celana dalam milik Hinata.

Tak menunggu lama, Naruto langsung memasukkan bendanya kedalam liang Hinata.

"Akkhh…" Hinata mendongakan kepala ketika Naruto sudah menancapkan miliknya dengan cara kasar menekan masuk .

Naruto mulai kembali menciumi Hinata. Ia menarik kepala Hinata kebelakang. Kemudian Naruto seperti saja melahap bibir milik Hinata. Tidak cukup dengan begitu, dengan nafas saling memburu, Naruto menjejali setiap ruang mulut Hinta dengan lidahnya. Tangannya juga tidak tinggal diam. Ia pun meremas kedua bukit kembar yang membusung itu.

Ciuman Naruto beralih pada bagian tengkuk dan belakang telinga.

Pinggul Naruto pun mulai bergoyang.

Naruto menarik perlahan pinggulnya. Kemudian ia mendorong kuat-kuat

"Ukh… ukh.. hngk!" demikianlah suara Hinata setiap kali Naruto beraksi.

Hinata belumlah terlalu siap menerima perlakuan Naruto yang memulai tanpa foreplay yang cukup.

Hinata tahu, Naruto sedang di rundung banyak masalah. Dan seperti itulah Naruto, setiap kali di rundung masalah, maka ia akan mendatanginya dan melampiaskan padanya.

Hinata juga merasakan agak sakit, tapi berusaha ia nikmati atas pelakuan kasar Naruto pada permainan sex-nya.

"Uk..uhk.." naruto sejak awal sudah menghentakkan pinggulnya dengan agak kasar. Dan pada akhirnya ia menggeram. Merasakan adanya letupan kenikmatan dari pinggulnya.

Hinata akhirnya bernafas lega setelah cairan hangat sudah tumpah kedalam tubuhnya, menandakan permainan Naruto akan segera selesai.

SSS

Naruto lagi-lagi terlihat sedang menuang minuman entah yang sudah keberapa kali. Selanjutanya ia meminum hingga minumannya yang ada dalam gelas kembali tandas.

"Bagus, tuang lagi" Hinata malah menuangkan lagi pada Naruto. Dari nadanya, sangat jelas kalau ia meledek Naruto.

Naruto menatap Hinata yang cuma memakai lingerie tipis tembus pandang, sehingga terlihat kalau Hinata tidak memakai dalaman sama sekali.

"Berapa puluh botol pun kau tenggak, jelas tidak akan menyelesaikan masalah" ujar Hinata sambil menatap Naruto ketika gelas yang di pegang Naruto kembali terisi penuh.

Naruto meminum minuman yang tadi di tuangkan Hinata, hingga terlihat tersisa setengah.

"Yang suruh kamu berbicara siapa" ujar Naruto ketus sambil menatap Hinata balik.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kamu datang" tantang Hinata.

"OK, aku akan pergi" Naruto segera menlemparkan gelas yang tadi ia pegang. Suara gelas pecah di abaikan oleh Naruto. Ia melangkah bermaksud meninggalkan Hinata.

"Naruto bodoh! Berhenti di situ" bentak Hinata.

Naruto pun menghentikan langkahnya.

Hinat segera menyusul Naruto yang sudah menghentikan langkahnya,"sebenarnya apa maumu" suara Hinata meninggi.

"Ini, bukan urusanmu" balas Naruto ketus.

"Kau memang manusia paling sombong, paling cengeng dan sok pahlawan"

"Terserah!" Naruto kembali melanjutkan langkahnya.

"Naruto" teriak Hinata.

Hinata menyusul Naruto dan menarik bahunya sehingga Naruto kembali memutar tubuh dan menghadap Hinata.

Plak!

Sebuah tamparan mendarat di pipi Naruto. Hinata memang selalu di buat kesal oleh ulah Naruto. Menurut Hinata, setiap kali marah, Naruto bertingkah seperti anak kecil. Tidak hanya itu, Naruto jika sudah di rundung masalah, maka ia akan datang dengan melampiaskan semua masalahnya melalui hasrat seksual dan tentunya dengan cara kasar.

Dan hanya tamparan, menurut Hinata, yang bisa menyadarkan Naruto.

"Huh!" Naruto mengangkat tinjunya hendak memukul Hinata.

"Kenapa? Ayo pukul.. ayo!" kembali hinata menantang Naruto yang menahan pukulannya di udara. Malahan wajahnya ia majukan seolah menantang agar Naruto memukul tempat yang di sodorkan padanya.

Tangan Naruto kelihatan gemetaran, rahangnya mengeras, menandakan kalau ia menahan amarahnya.

"Brengsek! Kau tidak pernah mengalami apa yang kualami. Dan selamanya kamu tidak akan mengerti" bentak Naruto.

"Memang benar. Tapi yang sudah kumengerti. Tidak ada keharusan bahwa apa yang kamu inginkan harus terpenuhi" Hinata menatap tajam Naruto.

"Brengsek" maki Naruto lagi, "Kamu menganggap saya anak kecil?" kesal mendengar ucapan Hinata.

"Kalau memang aku salah, tunjukan kalau kamu sudah dewasa. Kalau kamu berani, kenapa musti takut!" nada Hinata belumlah berubah, masih meninggi menantang Naruto.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kamu bicarakan, hah!"

"Saya tahu kamu memikirkan nasib ke enam anak culikan itu. Dan satu hal kamu tidak bisa merubah semuanya, meski kamu adalah bagian dari mereka"

Naruto menatap tajam pada Hinata, ia tidak mengerti, dari mana Hinata tahu tentang semua itu. Namun Naruto tidak sempat memikirkan.

"Kalau kamu prihatin perjuangkan nasib mereka. Bukannya di sini merengek seperti anak kecil yang di tinggal ibunya pergi ke pasar" lagi-lagi Naruto menggeram mendengarkan kalimat ejekan dari pacarnya itu.

"Kalau kamu mau pergi. Pergilah!"

Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata lagi, Naruto meninggalkan Hinata.

Naruto mengendarai mobilnya menjauh dari rumah yang biasa ia tempati tinggal bersama Hinata. Di dalam mobil barulah Naruto mencerna setiap ucapan Hinata. Dan jelas, wanita itu baru saja membuka pikirannya. Ia membenarkan setiap kata yang di ucapkan Hinata. Seringai tipis ia sunggingkan di sudut bibirnya, "Terima kasih, Hinata" gumam Naruto lagi. Memanglah tidak salah Naruto memilih Hinata sebagai kekasihnya. Wanita itu seperti punya berbagai cara untuk selalu membuka pikirannya jika kalut.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	6. My Witness

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

Chapter 6 : My witness

.

.

.

Naruto mendatangi Asuma yang nampak sedang berdiri mengawasi.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Naruto yang kini sudah berdiri di samping Asuma.

Asuma cuma mengangkat dagu menanggapi pertanyaan Naruto.

Naruto ikut-ikutan menatap Sakura masih duduk dengan tenang di ruang interogasi yang di batasi oleh _one way mirror_ (kaca satu arah) dan di awasi oleh Naruto dan Asuma.

"Inilah firasat yang kumaksud. Sasuke mempercayakan Sakura pada kita. Aku yakin, ini adalah progress yang cukup bagus. Dan aku yakin juga, ada peluang, Sasuke akan memihak kita. Gadis itulah penyebabnya" Naruto membuka percakapan sambil memandang Sakura.

"Kalau begitu, sebaiknya segera interogasi saja" suara pria berambut _bob style,_ Guy tiba-tiba datang menyela.

"Jangan gegabah dengan sembarangan orang yang menginterogasi dia. Jika salah sedikit saja, bisa membuat gadis itu tersinggung. Dan jika gadis itu tersinggung dan Sasuke tahu, Sasuke juga pasti tersinggung, maka kemungkinan besar, Sasuke akan memilih berdiri sendiri. Ia akan melawan kita dan melawan fihak organisasi kriminal lain" cegah Naruto.

"Gadis inilah yang akan menjadi gerbang untuk mendapat dukungan Sasuke. Dan dengan demikian, kita akan bisa mengungkap kasus yang lebih besar lagi" ucapan Asuma mendukung Naruto

"Tapi Sakura kan ada bersama kita?" sanggah Guy.

"Yah, dan Sasuke pasti akan melakukan apa saja demi mendapatkan Sakura kembali. Ia penuh kharisma, dengan begitu, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan banyak bawahan" Naruto menanggapi.

"Kita ini kepolisian, kita sudah terlatih, kita tinggal memperketat keamanan. Jika Sasuke datang, kita dengan mudah menghentikannya" Guy masih kukuh dengan pendiriannya yang ingin segera menginterogasi Sakura. Sekaligus mendapatkan informasi dengan cara apapun.

"Dan Sasuke adalah pembunuh profesional" Naruto menatap pada Guy, "Menyusup dan membunuh orang kita secara diam-diam ataupun terang-terangan, adalah hal mudah baginya"

"Lagi pula, kenapa kita harus mencari permusuhan dengannya kalau kita bisa mendapat sokongannya" imbuh Asuma.

"Jadi bagaimana tindakan kita?" Guy akhirnya mengalah.

"Kita harus hati-hati dalam menginterogasi gadis itu" ujar Naruto kembali menatap Sakura yang masih duduk dengan tenang, "Biar aku atau Pak Asuma yang melakukan"

Usai memberitahukan kalau Naruto dan Asuma yang mengambil alih tugas interogasi, Naruto dan Asuma melangkah ke tempat Sakura.

"Maaf, Sakura, kami yang akan mengambil alih. Dan kami mohon kerjasamamu, Nona" Naruto mulai berkata lembut saat sudah mengambil tempat duduk di depan Sakura. Demikian juga Asuma.

Sakura cuma menarik sudut bibir, baginya tidak ada masalah siapa pun yang menginterogasinya.

"Sasuke bilang kalau dia sudah memberi tahumu semuanya" Naruto mulai bersuara dengan hati-hati.

Sakura tidak langsung menjawab.

"Begini Nona. Sasuke memberitahukan padamu informasi yang kami butuh. Bahkan ia mempercayakanmu pada kami. Dengan demikian, mungkin Sasuke tidak keberatan bekerja sama dengan kami. Kurasa kau sudah bisa menduga hal yang sama" kembali Naruto berujar.

"Kenapa kalian memusuhi Sasuke" bukannya menjawab, Sakura malahan bertanya Sakura yang awalnya lembut, berubah menatap tajam pada kedua polisi rahasia di depannya.

"Dia tidak sembarangan membunuh. Malah meringankan tugas kalian. Dia membunuh orang-orang korup. Seharusnya kalian berterima kasih, kalian tetap bisa cuci tangan, dan Sasuke yang menanggung semuanya"

Naruto dan Asuma saling tatap. Mereka sepakat untuk berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. Mereka tahu kalau Sakura juga tidak mempercayai kepolisian yang berseberangan dengan pekerjaan Sasuke.

"Kami tahu, Nona. Bahwa Sasuke membunuh orang-orang dari dunia preman. Dan kami juga berterimakasih untuk ini. Tapi yang perlu Nona ketahui, informasi darimu, bisa menolong Sasuke. Kami tahu ia seorang pembunuh yang handal. Dan kami butuh kerjasamamu untuk menolong Sasuke. Saat ini, ia sendirian dan ia pasti akan menghadapi keroyokan, harapanmu untuk menyelamatkan Sasuke dari keroyokan, cuma kami", Asuma mengambil jedah, "Kami janji, jika Nona dan mungkin juga Sasuke mau bekerja sama, maka kami jamin kebebasan Sasuke"

"Bahkan orang-orang yang di bunuh pun ada juga polisi kotor. Untuk itu pun kami berterima kasih padanya"

Sakura terdiam, ia menarik nafas, ia mengisyaratkan kalau ia siap menjawab pertanyaan yang di ajukan padanya.

"Pertama, apakah Sasuke sudah menceritakan tentang dirinya dan beberapa anak lainnya. Maksudku, kalau mereka pernah di culik?"

"Sasuke menceritakan padaku kalau ia dan keenam anak lainnya di culik sejak balita. Mereka di besarkan sebagai pembunuh bayaran. Dan mereka di tatto, yang hanya Danzo sendiri yang tahu arti dan maksudnya. Ada tatto yang kelihatan dan ada yang tersembunyi seperti Sasuke dengan tatto kipas merah putih di tengah-tengah punggungnya" Sakura mengambil nafas.

"Mereka di sebut Seven Brothers. Dan di anggap sebagai inti dari kelompok pembunuh bayaran, Anbu"

Naruto dan Asuma belum menyela, mereka masih menunggu kelanjutan dari Sakura.

"Tapi sejak Danzo dan Anbunya di berantas oleh kepolisian, mereka semua, maksudnya anggota Seven Brothers yang kala itu masih berusia remaja, mengambil jalan masing-masing. Tapi umumnya berada dalam dunia preman. Ada yang merampas atau mengambil alih sebuah organisasi untuk di jalankan sendiri. Ada yang bekerja sama sebagai agen kepolisian. Dan ada yang menjadi pialang atau perantara dalam aksi pembunuh bayaran. Sasuke sendiri tetap sebagai pembunuh bayaran dengan Kak Shino sebagai perantara yang paling di percayai. Tapi akhir-akhit ini, Sasuke maupun Shino merasa di khianati oleh yang lain"

Sampai saat ini, kedua penyidik itu mulai mempercayai Sakura. Sebenarnya info yang baru saja di ungkap Sakura, sudah di ketahui oleh kedua penyidik itu. Tapi setidaknya, yang ingin mereka ketahui adalah kejujuran Sakura sekaligus bukti kalau Sakura mau bekerja sama.

"Oh ya" kembali Sakura menyela, "Ada persamaan tatto yang di miliki oleh ketujuh anak itu, yaitu tatto daun di dada kanan masing-masing"

Mendengar penjelasan Sakura. Sekilas, ingatan Naruto melayang ketika ia masih bergabung dengan Seven Brothers. Ia masih ingat, saat itu masih anak-anak. Ketika ketujuh anggota inti Anbu itu melakukan ritual dengan cara memperlihatkan satu sama lain tatto yang di sebut Sakura barusan.

Asuma dan Naruto saling menatap. Mereka percaya kalau Sasuke memang sudah mengungkapkan semuanya pada Sakura.

"Apakah Sasuke juga memberitahumu, siapa-siapa saja nama dari anggota Seven Brothers itu"

Sakura menggeleng kepala, "Selain Sasuke dan Kak Shino, yang di sebutkan paling menonjol hanyalah Sai"

"Maaf Nona, ini agak sedikit… eeumm… Nona ingat siapa yang menembak nona dan dan adik nona?"

Raut wajah Sakura sontak berubah.

Buru-buru Sakura mengendalikan perasaannya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Kalau yang itu, aku tidak tahu, karena aku duluan yang terkena tembakan ketika sudah terjadi adu tembak" jawab Sakura masih berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya. Meski begitu, suara Sakura tetap terdengar sedikit melirih.

"Oh ya, Sakura. Apakah Sasuke membicarakan soal buku catatan denganmu"

Sakura menatap Asuma dan Naruto sesaat, kemudian ia menggelengkan kepala.

Baik Asuma maupun Naruto, saling menatap dengan dahi yang berkerut. Reaksi Sakura untuk ini, sedikit beda dan mengganjal.

"Apa Sasuke memberitahumu kenapa ia merasa di khianati?"

"Pemikiran Sasuke mulai tidak sejalan dengan yang lain. Sasuke memutuskan untuk berhenti menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Dan dalam aturan pembunuh bayaran, Saksi harus di habisi. Dan jika Sasuke berhenti, maka ia akan berubah status menjadi saksi. Dan selain itu, Sasuke merasa tidak di berikan haknya atas pekerjaannya"

"Menurutmu apa saja pekerjaan anak-anak yang lain, selain yang di sebut Seven Brothers, yang seangkatan dengan Sasuke" tanya Naruto.

"Sebagian lain, membentuk geng mafia dan menjadi pembunuh bayaran. Dan terkadang mereka turun tangan langsung, dalam mengeksekusi, hanya itu yang kutahu dari Sasuke" jawab Sakura.

Percakapan dan interogasi atas Sakura terus berlanjut. Naruto maupun Asuma cukup puas dengan keterangan yang di berikan oleh Sakura.

"Intinya, keseluruhan bekas Anbu, masuk dunia preman" gumam Asuma, tanpa maksud bertanya pada Sakura ataupun Naruto.

"Baiklah Nona, cukup untuk kali ini saja, silakan kembali keruanganmu dan istrahatlah" Asuma merasa sudah cukup.

"Kau perlu di antar, Nona?" imbuh Naruto kemudian.

Sakura menggeleng kepala, " Tidak usah! Terima kasih" jawab Sakura perlahan.

"Baiklah, terimakasih juga Nona. Dan maaf jika membuatmu tidak nyaman" Naruto berupaya agar Sakura tetap merasa nyaman dan tidak menimbulkan ketersinggungan bagi Sakura.

Sakura mengangguk sekali lagi. Ia bergegas meninggalkan ruangannya dan berjalan menuju tempat yang di khususkan bagi para saksi yang di lindungi.

"Bagaimana pendapatmu?" tanya Naruto yang melangkah bersama Asuma meninggalkan ruang tempat menginterogasi Sakura.

"Aku masih merasa, Sakura masih merahasiakan beberapa informasi yang ia ketahui untuk melindungi Sasuke" jawab Asuma dengan nada meyakinkan.

"Ya! Kurasa juga demikian, tapi setidaknya, info dari Sakura cukup membantu kita"

Keduanya melanjutkan langkah.

"Bagaimana?" pertanyaan Guy yang tiba-tiba, begitu Naruto dan Asuma keluar dari ruang interogasi.

Asuma dan Naruto pun harus berhenti, karena seperti di hadang Guy.

Asuma terdengar mendesah, "Lumayan"

Naruto dan Asuma kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, tentu saja Guy tidak tinggal diam, ia malah mengikuti langkah kedua atasannya itu, untuk mengorek keterangan tambahan.

"Lalu apa tindakan selanjutnya" tanya Guy sekali lagi.

"Untuk sementara, kita harus meyakinkan Sasuke yang menjadi kunci dari semua ini" jawab Asuma.

"Caranya?"

"Caranya buat Sakura senyaman mungkin. Jangan terlalu di kurung. Sesekali biarkan ia merasa nyaman dengan memberi kebebasan buat jalan-jalan. Tapi jangan biarkan ia sendirian. Kita tetap harus mengawasinya, kalau perlu lindungi dia dengan nyawa kita" tanggap Asuma.

"Apa? Apakah itu sepadan, dia di incar dan…" sepertinya Guy menolak membuang nyawa hanya untuk melindungi nyawa seorang gadis.

Naruto dan Asuma menghentikan langkah secara bersamaan, mereka berdua memutar tubuh dan menghadap Guy. Guy pun juga berhenti.

"Tugas kita memang mellindungi saksi" giliran Naruto memotong ucapan Guy. "Kasus yang kita hadapi sangat besar. Dukungan Sasuke sebagai kunci sangat kita butuhkan. Jadi kita benar-benar meyakinkan Sasuke kalau kita menghargai dan melindungi kekasihnya, dengan demikian, ada peluang, ia akan memihak kita"

Setelah berkata demikian Naruto kembali melangkah dan di ikuti Asuma.

"Kita adalah polisi, dan kita memang sudah selalu siap melewati lorong maut" imbuh Asuma. "Dan ini adalah indikasi kalau kita berada di ujung pemecahan kasus. Jangan sampai Sasuke berubah pikiran"

"Biarlah aku yang mengajak Sakura, mencari refreshing" Naruto turut menambahkan kemudian.

"Jangan" cegah Asuma, "Kau masih muda, bagaimana jika Sasuke melihat kalian berduaan, apakah tidak membuat Sasuke malah cemburu. Dan akibat dari kecemburuan Sasuke akan membuat kita malah bertambah sulit"

"Aku akan bawa ia berkenalan dengan keluargaku. Mudah-mudahan ia bisa senang jika bertemu dengan Kurenai dan yang lain" Asuma menambahkan.

Naruto mengangguk menyetujui, karena menurutnya itu cukup masuk akal. Keduanya tetap melangkah meninggalkan Guy yang sepertinya sudah kehabisan pertanyaan.

Guy menggaruk kepala melihat kedua intel itu. Ia cukup kagum, pemikiran mereka sejalan dan cocok satu sama lain.

"Tunggu, kenapa tidak mengejar Sasuke saja" tanya Guy kembali berlari kecil menyusul kedua intel di depannya.

Ulah Guy lagi-lagi menghentikan langkah Naruto dan Asuma.

"Caranya?" kedua intel itu menoleh dan memutar badan.

"Gunakan Sakura. Bukankah info dari Sasuke jauh lebih valid?"

"Kau ingin menyandera Sakura dan memaksa Sasuke menyerah. Jangan cari masalah, Guy" jawab Naruto, "Bagaimana caranya menangkap pembunuh bayaran seperti Sasuke. Jika kita bisa menangkap Sasuke dengan mudah, maka semua pembunuh bayaran yang muncul akhir-akhir ini akan mudah kita bekuk"

"Dan bukankah sudah di katakan. Jika Sasuke mau, ia bisa saja bertindak dengan menyusup dan menghabisi orang-orang kita" imbuh Asuma kembali mengingatkan.

Asuma maupun Naruto mengerti, karena Guy termasuk orang baru.

"Sementara, yang lainnya saja susah kita lacak dan di tangkap, apa lagi Sasuke yang sudah di gelari pembunuh bayaran nomor satu" imbuh Naruto.

"Melalui saksi atas pembunuhan mereka"

"Mereka memiliki aturan main. Setiap saksi harus di lenyapkan. Dan jika kau berfikir untuk menyebarkan sketsa wajahnya, justeru akan banyak menambah korban. Bahkan mereka yang sebenarnya bukan target pembunuhan" Asuma kembali menanggapi.

"Tidak segampang itu Guy. Yang sekarang kita lakukan adalah menunggu bantuan Sasuke yang berasal dari dunia pembunuh bayaran. Dan salah satu cara adalah meyakinkan Sasuke untuk bekerja sama melalui Sakura. Jadi kali ini, jangan ada yang mengganggu Sakura, termasuk bertanya-tanya padanya. Siapapun, kecuali kami" tegas Asuma

Guy cuma bisa tersenyum, orang baru dan belum berpengalaman sepertinya, memang sebaiknya diam.

"Kenapa kalian sepertinya takut pada Sasuke, padahal dia hanya seorang. Tidak memiliki organisasi"

Naruto menatap Guy, "Ini bukan perkara soal takut atau tidak. Ini menyangkut kasus yang kita hadapi. Membunuh Sasuke mungkin gampang. Tapi informasi ada pada dia. Pembunuh bayaran yang marak muncul akhir-akhir ini sepertinya memiliki keterkaitan satu sama kita butuh Sasuke"

"Masih ada lagi, bagaimana bisa Sakura berada bersama kalian. Apa alasannya"

"Aku yang membawanya ke sini. Dia sebelumnya bersama Sasuke. Jika saja waktu itu, Sasuke mau membunuhku, itu dengan mudah dia lakukan sekaligus membawa lari Sakura, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak. Sasuke malah memintaku agar melindungi Sakura. Puas!" Naruto melangkah cepat meninggalkan Guy, yang masih seperti menyepelekan kasus mereka. Sepertinya Naruto mulai kelihatan tidak sabar menghadapi Guy yang belum memahami rencananya.

-SSS-

"Selamat siang" sapa pria berambut oranye atau Pain, saat ia sudah memasuki sebuah ruangan. Rupanya di depannya sudah berkumpul beberapa orang, salah satu di antaranya juga sudah duduk adalah Sai.

"Kita tidak bisa membiarkan buku catatan itu jatuh ke tangan polisi" Pain menambahkan sambil mengambil tempat duduk yang tampak di peruntukan baginya.

"Buku itu akan merusak keseluruhan organisasi kita. Dan terus terang, siapa di antara kita yang tidak pernah membunuh" ujar Pain kembali sambil menatap orang-orang di depannya satu persatu.

"Kalau begitu, tidak ada lagi jalan lain selain memusnahkan catatan itu" Seorang pria berkucir nanas, Shikamaru menanggapi."Keseluruhan dari system organisasi, harus di tata ulang" lanjut Shikamaru.

"Benar, perantara seperti Shino harus di periksa ulang. Harus!" tegas Pain, "Selain itu, pengorder dan pelaksana eksekusi, harus memperkuat komunikasi"

Tiba-tiba saja Sai meletakan sebuah koper di atas meja, "Aku membayar satu milyar, bagi siapa yang mampu membunuh Sasuke"

"Apa motifnya" tanya salah seorang yang memiliki tatto segitiga warna merah di kedua belah pipinya atau lebih menyerupai sebuah taring. Dialah Kiba.

"Membunuhnya, berarti memusnahkan catatan itu. Catatan itu ada pada Sasuke. Kalau sampai ia menyerahkan pada polisi. Maka jarak kalian dengan tiang gantungan hanya selebar sehelai rambut" terang Sai.

"Sasuke adalah pembunuh bayaran nomor satu. Dan tidak gampang meraih gelar itu. Untuk meraih predikat itu, harus yang termahir dan terpercaya. Dan saya yakin dia tahu aturan main" sahut Kiba.

Sai tiba-tiba menoleh sambil mendengus, ia meragukan kalau ucapan Kiba akan berhasil jika di lakukan.

"Sai, mungkin kita setuju. Kita kontak Sasuke" Pain ikut berdiri dan menatap Sai.

"Siapa yang mengontaknya?" Sai menatap orang-orang di depannya satu persatu, "Shino. Orang yang dia percayai sudah mati. Sekarang ia tidak mungkin mempercayai siapapun, ia mengalami krisis kepercayaan. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus mempercayai siapa. Polisi atau organisasi" tegas Sai

"Sebenarnya apa yang bisa kita lakukan sekarang? Yang pasti setiap menit polisi memburu dia untuk menangkapnya. Dan jika polisi menangkapnya, sudah bisa di tebak apa yang akan terjadi. Dan aku tidak mau mengambil resiko" Sai melanjutkan, "Satu lagi, catatan itu milik Shino, dan pasti Shino sudah menyerahkan pada Sasuke"

"Tapi, apa semudah itu, para polisi bisa menangkap Sasuke?" tanya seorang pria bertato 'ai' di atas mata kirinya yang dari tadi diam.

"Benar, tapi sampai kapan Sasuke bisa bertahan, ia seorang diri" bantah sai.

"Baiklah, siapkan uangnya" Shikamaru berdiri.

SSS

Mirai dan teman gadisnya yang kelihatan sebaya dengannya, melangkah keluar dari sebuah bank. Ia menenteng sebuah tas di tangannya. Mirai segera memanggil taksi.

Tanpa Mirai sadari, sebenarnya ia sudah di ikuti sejak awal ketika melangkah keluar dari dalam bank, oleh beberapa orang.

Mirai yang tanpa curiga apa-apa, ia masih asyik ngobrol dengan temannya.

Prang!

Namun ketika sampai di tempat sepi. Tiba-tiba saja dari arah depan muncul beberapa pengendara motor dan memukul kaca mobil yang ia tumpangi. Suara decitan ban yang bergesek dengan jalan aspal terdengar karena mobil berhenti dengan tiba-tiba.

Dor!

Salah seorang perampok menembaki bahu sopir taksi. Kemudian si sopir taksi tadi di tarik keluar. Tak lupa pula, Mirai dan temannya juga di tarik dengan kasar keluar dari mobil.

Buk! Buk! Dess!

Dua kali pukulan Mirai pada wajah pria yang tadi berusaha merampas tasnya. Tidak hanya itu satu tendangan dari Mirai mengenai perut pria tadi, sehingga pria tadi terjajar mundur. Dilihat dari gerakan Mirai barusan, ternyata ia juga pandai bela diri.

Mirai masih berdiri di tempatnya sambil berkacak pinggang melihat pria yang baru saja ia jatuhkan.

Pria berambut panjang yang di serang Mirai, bangkit dengan wajah yang memerah karena marah. Selain itu ia juga merasa malu karena di jatuhkan tiba-tiba oleh gadis remaja.

Wuts!

Cepat sekali pukulan pria itu. Mirai yang tidak menduga, sehingga ia hanya memejamkan mata. Menanti pukulan yang sangat keras itu menghantam wajahnya.

Plakk!

Subuah telapak tangan yang muncul dari belakang kepala Mirai, menahan pukulan pria gondrong tadi.

Mirai buru-buru membuka matanya, ia segera menoleh kebelakang. Dan tampaklah Sasuke yang tiba-tiba datang menolong.

Sasuke segera mendorong pria yang hendak memukul Mirai. Selanjutnya, Sasuke bergerak kedepan Mirai dan menghajar dua orang sekaligus.

Pada saat yang sama, datang lagi serangan lain. Secepat itu pula, Sasuke memutar tubuhnya sambil mengebutkan tangan kanannya.

Buagh!

Lawan kali ini tidak sempat memekik.

Datang lagi serangan ke arah Sasuke. Kembali tendangannya melesat cepat menyongsong terjangan lawanya

"Hiyaaa...!"

Orang itu mengebutkan tinjunya, menghalau terjangan kaki.

Duk!

"Hiyaaa...!"

Sasuke langsung melenting, dan secepat itu pula dilontarkan dua pukulan beruntun. Lawannya cepat-cepat berkelit dengan menarik miring tubuhnya. Tapi sungguh tidak diduga sama sekali. Kaki Sasuke itu melayang, langsung menghantam iga pria itu.

"Akh!" kembali lawan Sasuke memekik tertahan.

"Yeah.!" Teriakan girang Mirai bersama temannya begitu tahu penolong mereka sudah berhasil menaklukan perampok jalanan itu.

Sasuke segera melangkah mengambil tas yang sempat terjatuh karena berusaha di rampas oleh para perampok dari tangan Mirai.

Kedua gadis itu segera menyambut Sasuke yang berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Terima kasih, Kak. Atas pertolongannya" Mirai sumringah di depan Sasuke.

"Lain kali, hati-hati kalau membawa uang dari bank" Sasuke menyodorkan tas pada Mirai.

"Iya, Kak" sahut Mirai.

Mirai segera pamit dan berlalu dari hadapan Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke melakukan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba…

"Awas!"

Dor!

Sasuke mendorong Mirai. Tidak terlalu jauh dari tempat mereka sudah datang lagi gerombolan perampok yang mengendarai mobil.

Sasuke memutar tubuh, dan dengan cepat meraih pistolnya.

Dor! Dor!

Sasuke menembak sopir dan termasuk orang yang duduk di depan. Karena sopirnya sudah tewas, maka, mobil terus melaju lurus dan menghantam trotoar hingga terbalik.

"Cepat masuk mobil" perintah Sasuke sambil menunjuk ke mobilnya yang memang tidak jauh dari situ.

Dor! dor!

Duarr…

Sasuke menembaki bagian tangki mobil yang sudah terbalik sehingga menimbulkan ledakan hebat dari bahan bakar mobil.

Sasuke langsung menarik kedua gadis itu. "Cepat!" pintanya lagi.

Di dalam mobil.

"Kakak terluka?" Mirai dengan wajah khawatir, ia menyaksikan Sasuke memegangi perutnya yang tengah mengeluarkan darah yang cukup banyak.

"Tidak apa-apa" jawab Sasuke masih memegangi perutnya.

"Tapi kakak terluka, kakak butuh tempat istrahat. Sebaiknya kakak ikut ke tempatku" usul Mirai.

-SSS-

Mirai masih sibuk mencari peralatan P3K yang biasa di simpan ibunya di dapur..

"Mirai, kau terluka?" tiba-tiba saja kurenai muncul. Ia sedikit khawatir, jika anak sulungnya itu terluka.

"Enggak, Bu" jawab Mirai.

"Jadi, siapa yang terluka"

"Ada deh!" jawaban khas remaja dari Mirai. Ia segera pergi meninggalkan dapur.

Kurenai cuma bisa menggeleng kepala melihat puterinya yang sudah beranjak dewasa itu. Di biarkan saja puterinya itu berbuat semaunya. Ia sendiri memilih melanjutkan pekerjaannya.

"Iiikh!" Mirai merinding mendapati Sasuke membedah sendiri tubuhnya untuk mengeluarkan peluru yang bersarang di bagian perutnya. Beruntung bagi Sasuke karena peluru itu tidaklah terlalu dalam.

"Oh. Maaf!" Sasuke segera membersihkan dan membereskan perlengkapan seperti pisau yang ia gunakan untuk menggores kulitnya. Ternyata pelurunya tertinggal di dalam tubuh Sasuke. Beruntung tidak mengenai organ mematikan. Tidak lupa pula Sasuke membersihkan darahnya.

SSS

"Silakan masuk Nona" Asuma muncul di depan pintu dan mempersilakan Sakura.

Sakura segera duduk setelah di persilakan Asuma.

"Sementara, sambil menunggu Naruto, Nona tinggal sementara disini" ujar Asuma sambil duduk di samping isterinya yang juga sudah duduk terlebih dahulu.

"Maaf, jadi merepotkan" Sakura tersenyum canggung.

"Jangan sungkan, anggap saja rumah sendiri" Kurenai menanggapi. Ia berusaha mencairkan kecanggungan Sakura.

Tidak lama kemudian Mirai datang sambil menenteng barang belanjaan.

"Mirai.." panggil Asuma, "Kesinilah sebentar, kenalkan, ini Sakura"

Mirai mengangguk tersenyum. Ia melangkah ke arah Sakura.

"Mirai" ucap Mirai sambil mengulurkan tangan.

"Sakura"

"Kak Sakura pasti seorang saksi suatu kasus" tebak Mirai.

Sakura menatap heran pada Mirai.

"Tentu saja aku bisa menduga. Tugas polisi adalah melindungi saksi" tukas Mirai.

"Bagaimana kalau dia pacar Kak Naruto" Kurenai mencoba membantah ucapan anaknya.

Mirai malah tertawa terbahak, "Nggak mungkin ada wanita yang secantik Kak Sakura mau sama Kak Naruto"

"Tapi Kak Naruto kan tampan?" Asuma juga ikut berbicara.

"Alaah.. sudahlah, aku kenal pacarnya Kak Naruto, namanya Kak Hinata. Maaf ya, Kak Sakura, saya tinggal dulu, mau kekamar" ujar Mirai meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya dan Sakura.

"Tapi, Kak Sakura pasti sorang saksi yang sangat istimewa, soalnya, Ayah tidak pernah mengajak saksi kesini" imbuh Mirai di depan tangga menuju lantai dua, tempat kamarnya berada.

"Mirai.." Asuma mencoba memanggil Mirai, yang kelihatan agak urakan itu.

"Cuma sebentar" Balas Mirai yang sudah berlari menaiki anak tangga. Asuma maupun Kurenai cuma menggeleng kepala melihat tingkah puterinya.

Di kamar Mirai, Sasuke masih berbaring. Ia bangun dan melihat-lihat isi kamar. Sasuke tersenyum, isi dan aksesoris kamar ini jauh dari kata feminim. Tapi wajarlah, Mirai memang kelihatan tomboy.

Sasuke tanpa sengaja melihat sebuah bingkai poto yang sedang tertelungkup, ia membalikan bingkai poto, "Naruto" gumam Sasuke saat melihat poto yang ternyata adalah photo keluarga Asuma plus Naruto.

"Jadi, mereka yang mengangkatmu menjadi keluarga mereka" Sasuke baru mengerti, ternyata Asuma dan Naruto tidak hanya partner kerja. Tapi sudah terjalin hubungan kekeluargaan, Naruto jadi anak angkat tepatnya.

"Kak Sasuke" sapa Mirai di depan pintu.

"Hn" Sasuke menoleh.

"Ini aku bawain pakaian ganti kakak" ujar Mirai sambil menyodorkan belanjaan yang ia bawa tadi.

Sasuke segera mengambil pemberian Mirai, kemudian duduk di tepi ranjang.

"Mirai, duduklah" Mirai segera duduk di samping Sasuke.

"Ada apa Kak" tanya Mirai dengan nada manjanya, khas seorang gadis remaja.

Sasuke cuma menarik sudut bibir, gadis ini ternyata sangat supel dalam bergaul dan bertutur, persis Sakura. Mengingat soal Sakura, lagi-lagi setitik rasa rindu muncul di hati Sasuke.

"Bisakah kau menjaga rahasia?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Mirai.

"Tenang saja, Kak. Aku adalah orang yang paling ahli dalam menyimpan rahasia" jawab Mirai dengan raut wajah yang meyakinkan."Ayah, Kak Naruto.. keciiil…" sambil menjentikan jarinya

Sasuke tersenyum, "Ini" Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah kunci. "Ini, kunci safety box saya. Setelah tiga hari aku pergi. Tolong berikan pada Naruto atau ayahmu"

"Ok" Mirai segera mengambil kunci yang di berikan Sasuke. "Eh? Kak Sasuke mengenal Kak Naruto dan ayah?"

Sasuke diam sesaat, "Sebaiknya kamu tanyakan saja pada Naruto"

"Oh ya. tadi ayah membawa seorang saksi, dia sangat cantik. Di cocok untukmu. Aku bisa cari cara agar kalian bisa bertemu. Mumpung dia disini" ujar Mirai dengan wajah berbinar.

"Cita-cita mu ingin jadi mucikari, hm?" ujar sasuke pula dengan bibir tersenyum.

"Yee… Cuma saran aja, Kak. Tapi percaya deh, kakak juga pasti suka" wajah Mirai masih berbinar.

Sasuke kali ini kembali tersenyum tipis sambil menggeleng, "Aku sudah punya"

"Cantik?"

Sasuke mengangguk.

"Apakah sama cantiknya dengan Sakura? Atau lebih" tanya Mirai.

Sasuke nyaris membelalak, "Sakura?" buru-buru Sasuke mengembalikan ekspresi wajahnya yang biasa.

"Iya, dialah yang ku maksud tadi" beruntung Mirai tidak sempat menangkap adanya perubahan raut wajah Sasuke.

"Seperti apa orangnya?" Sasuke mulai menunjukan raut wajah yang beda dari sebelumnya.

"Uhm.. itu… rambutnya agak unik, warna merah muda, tapi justeru sangat cocok dengannya. Bahkan semakin cantik" tutur Mirai yang masih tidak menangkap perubahan mimik Sasuke.

Hati Sasuke jadi gelisah. Ceroboh sekali si Asuma dan Naruto. Ingin rasanya Sasuke segera melabrak Asuma, yang seolah-olah mengabaikan keselamatan Sakura. Beruntung Sasuke masih bisa mengendalikan diri. Selain itu, Sasuke juga mengerti. Menyembunyikan saksi dengan alasan perlindungan, justeru akan menjadi beban psikologi tersendiri bagi saksi.

"Tapi, baru kali ini ayah membawa seorang saksi kesini. Aku yakin dia itu adalah saksi yang sangat penting. Dan aku yakin, Ayah dan Kak Naruto pasti siap melindungi Sakura dengan nyawa mereka" Mirai sedikit mengerucutkan bibir, "Emang kerjaan polisi begitu ya?"

"Kau yakin?" tanya Sasuke. Tapi dalam hatinya, ia sangat senang jika apa yang barusan di katakan oleh Mirai, benar.

"Tentu. Aku sangat kenal Ayah" jawab Mirai.

"Eh, mau nggak? ku pertemukan dengan Kak Sakura?"

Sasuke tersenyum, rupanya gadis ini keras kepala juga, "Lain kali saja. Sekarang kan dia masih jadi saksi. Jangan ganggu dia dulu. Nanti kalau kasus nya selesai, baru aku akan meminta bantuanmu, gimana"

"Ok janji ya"

"Janji" Sasuke dan Mirai saling mengaitkan kelingking.

"Eh.. bukannya tadi Kak Sasuke bilang sudah punya pacar? Mau selingkuh ya.." ujar Mirai sambil mengangkat telunjuknya dan menuding pada Sasuke.

Lagi-lagi tingkah ABG itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum.

"Bukannya tadi kau yang maksa?" elak Sasuke, "Lagi pula hanya berkenalan. Tidak sampai pacaran".

Mirai malah tertawa.

"Bagaimana kalau Kak Sasuke beneran selingkuh?" Mirai menatap wajah rupawan milik Sasuke.

Sasuke tersenyum lebar, entah mengapa, ia merasa menjadi seorang kakak sekarang. Getaran aneh yang dirasakan Sasuke sejak tinggal dengan Sakura. Sasuke juga menyadari mungkin inilah yang di sebut suasana kekeluargaan.

Selama menjadi pembunuh bayaran, bahkan ketika mereka di latih Danzo. Sasuke dan yang lainnya seakan-akan di ajari untuk tidak berperasaan, bahkan di minta untuk membunuh perasaan mereka, tanpa belas kasih. Yang terpenting dalam ajaran Danzo adalah Ego dan bertahan hidup untuk membunuh.

Namun sejak pertemuan dengan Sakura, Sasuke malahan merasa seperti hidup kembali. Ia benar-benar merasakan perasaan yang tak pernah lagi ia rasakan selama menjadi pembunuh.

Kecuali rasa persahabatan dengan Shino, itupun Sasuke masih anggap kurang.

"Doakan ya, agar iman kakak tidak sampai goyah"

"Aamiin" Mirai mengusap wajahnya dengan telapak tangan

Sasuke maupun Mirai saling tersenyum.

"Tapi nggak apa-apa kok, kalau imannya goyah sama Sakura"

Sasuke menanggapi dengan tertawa. Bersama dengan gadis remaja ini, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Sifat cerianya benar-benar mirip Sakura. Meski perasaannya sama menyenangkan tapi Sasuke menemukan perbedaannya. Perasaan Sasuke pada Sakura,sudah pasti rasa sebagai seorang kekasih. Dan rasa senang terhadap Mirai adalah perasaan seorang kakak. Tapi yang pasti, Sasuke kini malah merasaka perasaan ynang begitu menenangkan.

Sasuke sangat berterima kasih pada Sakura. Karena dari Sakuralah, Sasuke pertama kali merasakan perasaan menenangkan seperti ini.

…

…

…

TO BE CONTINUED


	7. The Uchihas

Hit Men : Seven Brothers

.

Chapter 7 : The Uchihas

.

.

.

Pria bertatto _Ai_ di atas mata kirinya atau Gaara sedang melangkah dengan tenang memasuki sebuah gedung.

Tapi pas di pintu masuk, ponselnya berdering. Pria berambut merah atau Gaara itu menoleh kekiri dan kekanan memastikan tidak ada yang mendengarkan percakapannya. Kemudian ia melangkah kedalam lift, beruntung ia tidak mendapati siapa-siapa dalam lift.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Gaara.

" _Sekarang aku akan menyelesaikan semua masalah ini. Aku ingin hidup tenang"_ Jawab Sasuke di seberang telepon.

"Lalu bagaimana rencanamu"

" _Katakan pada Sai, aku berada di gudang pemadam kebakaran"_ Jawab Sasuke. Dan terdengar oleh Gaara kalau Sasuke telah menutup sambungan telepon mereka.

"Aku juga berurusan dengan mereka" sergah Gaara seperti berbicara pada diri sendiri.

SSS

Sai masih terlihat duduk sambil mengahdap ke jendela. Pemandangan di luar sepertinya lebih menarik. Ia malahan terlihat termenung.

"Masuk" perintah Sai ketika ada yang mengetuk pintu.

Di depan pintu muncul Pain.

"Ada info penting yang ingin kau sampaikan?" tanya Sai. Karena baru kali ini Pain mendatanginya secara pribadi. Biasanya Sai baru bisa bertatap dengan Pain jika mereka melakukan pertemuan,seperti saat pertemuan tentang menghabisi Sasuke dan merampas catatan yang di buat Shino.

"Kita kecolongan" Pain mengambil tempat duduk di depan meja Sai.

"Kecolongan bagaimana maksudmu" Sai memutar kursi putar yang ia tempati sehingga ia pun menghadap Pain.

"Sepertinya Sasuke memilih berpihak dan bekerjasama dengan polisi. Bahkan ada seorang saksi yang ia biarkan hidup"

"Brengsek!" maki Sai. Dadanya kelihatan kembang kempis dengan cepat. Pikirannya kalut. Kekhawatiran jika Sasuke membeberkan termasuk menyerahkan buku catatan yang di buat Shino pada pihak polisi.

"Sai" Gaara juga muncul di depan pintu.

Sai menoleh pada Gaara.

"Entah yang di katakan Pain benar atau tidak, tapi yang pasti, kesempatan untuk kalian merebut buku catatan dari Sasuke"

"Ada apa Gaara?" tanya Sai yang melihat Gaara tiba-tiba muncul di ruang kerjanya.

"Aku sudah tahu posisi Sasuke. Ia berada di gudang pemadam kebakaran"

"Bagaimana kau bisa tahu. Dan menurutmu, kenapa ia berada di sana" Sai berdiri di tempatnya sambil menatap Gaara.

"Mungkin dia sudah memutuskan untuk bekerja sama dengan kepolisian. Atau bisa jadi ia menyerah pada kalian. Kita tidak tahu yang mana…"

"Sai" tiba-tiba saja Kiba dan Shikamaru muncul,"Bisnis tetaplah bisnis. Siapkan uangnya limaratus juta. Kami akan membunuh Sasuke sekarang"

"Uang bagi saya tidaklah masalah" jawab Sai, dengan tatapan meyakinkan kedua 'saudaranya' itu.

"Hm!"

Sraak!

Shikamaru mendengus sambil menarik paksa kain di dadanya, sehingga kancingnya terlepas. Dan tampaklah tatto berbentuk daun dengan lubang di tengah, menghiasi dada Shikamaru.

Tindakan Shikamaru di ikuti oleh Sai, Kiba dan Gaara.

Ritual itu menyimbolkan kebanggaan sebagai anggota khsusus Anbu. Dan kerap kali, jika mereka hendak melakukan sesuatu yang di anggap penting, mereka sering melakukan ritual itu, yakni saling memperlihatkan tatto daun berlubang, dengan penuh kebanggan.

Dan salah satu hal besar lagi yang mereka akan lakukan adalah, menghabisi Sasuke dan merampas buku catatan yang di buat Shino. Dua orang 'saudara' mereka juga.

SSS

Naruto masih sibuk memperhatikan dokumen di depannya. Ia terlihat memijit dahi. Berkali-kali pula kedua telapak tangannya di usapkan ke wajah.

Naruto segera menatap kunci safety box yang di berikan Mirai, yang menurutnya berasal dari Sasuke. Lagi-lagi Naruto di landa kebimbangan. Ia berusaha mempertimbangkan, apakah ia mempercayai Sasuke atau tidak.

Suara telepon di meja kerjanya berdering, "Ya!" Naruto menjawab telepon.

" _Kunci itu pasti sudah di tanganmu"_ terdengarlah suara berat di telepon Naruto.

"Siapa ini! Apakah kau Sasuke?"

" _Itu tidaklah penting. Saya hanya memberitahu, Sasuke sedang berada di gudang pemadam kebakaran. Sai dan yang lainnya menuju kesana"_ Naruto segera menutup telepon dan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

SSS

Di satu bangunan yang ternyata adalah gudang. Sekelompok orang bersenjata berlarian kedepan pintu gudang. Yang terdepan dari semuanya terlihat Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru.

"Buka" perintah Sai pada anak buahnya. Dua orang maju membuka pintu gudang tersebut.

Setelah pintu gudang terbuka, semuanya langsung merangsek masuk kedalam. Mereka seperti sedang mencari-cari sesuatu. Hampir di setiap sudut ruangan di periksa.

Klontang!

Terdengar suara ribut seperti besi berat yang di jatuhkan.

Sai dan yang lainnya segera berlari menuju sumber suara. Begitu tiba di tempat asal suara bunyi tadi, mereka semua melihat Sasuke sedang duduk santai menunggu kedatangan Sai dan orang-orang yang menyertainya.

Puluhan orang itu pun langsung menodongkan pistol pada Sasuke.

"Catatan itu serahkan sekarang. Cepat! Sebelum semuanya terlambat" terdengar ancaman Sai pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia malah berdiri dengan tenang dan melangkah beberapa tindak dengan kedua tangan berada di dalam saku celana.

Kiba menggoyangkan tangan sebagai isyarat agar memeriksa Sasuke. Beberapa orang maju.

Duk! Dess!

Sasuke langsung melayangkan tendangannya pada dua orang sekaligus. Tidak hanya itu, Sasuke masih sempat meraih pistol yang di pegang oleh salah seorang yang hendak memeriksanya.

Dor! Dor!

Sontak puluhan orang termasuk Sai, Kiba dan Shikamaru berpencar mencari perlindungan ketika Sasuke sudah mulai menembak. Disaat kondisi demikian, ada yang sempat meloloskan diri, dan ada pula yang mengalami nasib sial.

Sasuke terus menembak hingga peluru dalam magasinnya habis, Sasuke meluruk maju ke orang-orang yang memang belum sempat sembunyi menghindari tembakan Sasuke.

Duk! Buk!

Sasuke kembali membagi-bagi pukulan dan tendangannya.. Sasuke memang sengaja mengarahkan pukulan dan tendangan ke arah titik mematikan. Sehingga ketika lawan-lawannya yang terkena, akhirnya terjatuh dan tidak mampu untuk bergerak lagi..

Sasuke seorang yang ahli, membunuh dengan cara memukul pada titik mematikan sangat mudah baginya. Maka dengan mendaratkan satu atau dua pukulan, sudah cukup untuk membuat lawan-lawannya yang mengeroyoknya terjatuh dan langsung mati.

Dor! Dor!

Usai menjatuhkan lawan-lawannya, Sasuke mendapat tembakan dari Shikamaru yang di bantu oleh bawahannya. Sasuke terpaksa berlari, beruntung karena mereka berada di gudang, jadi Sasuke masih bisa tertolong, dengan cepat berlindung di balik tumpukan barang-barang.

Duar!

Karena tempat ini adalah gudang pemadam kebakaran, tentu saja ada barang yang mudah terbakar dan meledak jika terpicu, termasuk dari peluru nyasar. Dan sepertinya keberuntungan lagi buat Sasuke, ledakan benda yang meledak tadi tidaklah menimbulkan ledakan yang besar.

Sekarang ketiga pemimpin kriminal itu sudah membawahi anak buahnya masing-masing. Mereka terus memberondongi Sasuke dengan senjata. Bisa di katakan Sasuke harus bersusah payah, untuk berlindung.

Dor! Dor!

Karena Sasuke sudah merasa berada di persembunyian yang tepat, ia mulai membalas tembakan. Sebagai pembunuh bayaran yang handal, menjatuhkan satu orang satu tembakan peluru, cukup mudah bagi Sasuke.

Kiba sudah memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk menyebar dan mencari tempat untuk menembak Sasuke.

Sementara Sai tetap di temani oleh beberapa anak buahnya sambil menembaki Sasuke. Suara puluhan orang berusaha menembaki satu orang yang di gelari pembunuh bayaran nomor satu, masih sering terdengar saling bersahutan.

Salah seorang bawahan Sai yang berdiri sendirian dan agak jauh dari tempat Sai masih berdiri menoleh kiri-kanan mencari posisi yang tepat untuk menembaki Sasuke.

"Ukh!"

Krakk!

Ia hanya bisa mengeluh ketika dari belakang ada yang memelintir batang lehernya. Rekannya yang lain yang tidak jauh tempatnya dari pria itu, menoleh, dan ternyata orang yang baru datang adalah Naruto. Ia segera membantu dan menolong rekannya.

Dukk!

Naruto menyambut dengan tendangannya. Lalu menyusul dengan menembaki pria tersebut.

Sai menoleh karena ia mendengar adanya keributan tidak jauh dari belakanngnya. Sai segera menunda untuk menembaki Sasuke, ia segera berdiri dan hendak menyingkirkan orang yang baru datang, yang di anggapnya sebagai pengganggu.

Sai di ikuti oleh anak buahnya yang dari tadi berada bersamanya.

Dor! Dor!

Anak buah Sai berjatuhan satu persatu ketika Naruto sudah membunyikan pistolnya.

Dor! Dor!

Sai muncul bersama beberapa anak buahnya dan memberondongi senjata pada Naruto. Sama seperti Sasuke sebelumnya, Naruto harus berlari menghindari tembakan dan mencari persembunyian sekaligus posisi yang tepat.

Sementara Sai masih terus memburunya.

Desk!

Sasuke yang masih berusaha terus menembaki para penyerangnya. Ia tanpa sadar seorang pria berpakaian ala pemadam kebakaran menendang tangannya. Pistolnya terlepas.

Sasuke buru-buru berdiri.

Dess!

Sasuke tidak sempat lagi mengelak ketika tendangan pria berpakaian orange itu, mengenai dadanya.

Sasuke pun terjajar mundur. Sasuke tidak tinggal diam, ia dengan cepat berlari dan melayangkan tendangan nya pada pria berpakaian orange tadi.

Dess!

Lawan Sasuke juga terjatuh. Ia segera bangkit sama seperti Sasuke, ia juga buru-buru bangkit dan melancarkan tendangannya dan mengarah pada dada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengegoskan tubuh sedikit ke samping.

Bukkk!

"Akhhhh!"

Tahu-tahu saja, sebuah tendangan keras membuat tubuh lawan Sasuke itu terpental keras. Saking kerasnya tendangan Sasuke itu, darah segar seketika menyembur keluar dari mulutnya. Dan karena Sasuke tepat mengenai di tempat atau titik mematikan bagi lawan, pria itu cuma mengejan sesaat dan tewas seketika.

"Hiyaaa!"

Kiba tiba-tiba muncul dan mengarahkan tendangannya. Sebuah tendangan keras menuju ulu hati. Tapi secara tak terduga , Sasuke menangkisnya dengan mengangkat kaki pula.

Dukk!

Kedua kaki sama-sama berbenturan di udara. Kiba benar-benar ingin mendesak Sasuke, maka ia melancarkan tendangan kaki kanannya bertubi-tubi. Pusar, ulu ati dan leher menjadi sasaran tendangan Kiba. Pada saat bersamaan, Sasuke mengibaskan dan menghalau serangan yang datang dengan tangannya secara bersamaan.

Dengan cepat, Sasuke menangkap kaki Kiba, disaat yang hampir bersamaan, Sasuke melakukan dorongan sehingga membuat Kiba terbanting.

Ternyata kiba masih punya kekuatan untuk melawan, ia menyapukan kakinya agar Sasuke menjauh. Dan usaha itu cukup berhasil.

Kiba bangun, dengan tubuh yang terasa sakit. Tapi rasa sakit itu di abaikan. Kiba kembali menyerang. Ia melompat bersalto dengan melayangkan tendangannya dari atas.

Duk!

Sasuke menyilangkan tangannya diatas kepala guna menahan serangan Kiba. Kaki Sasuke harus menekuk menahan tekanan dari tendangan Kiba tadi.

Sasuke dengan cepat memutar tubuh dan melakukan tendangan putar yang mengarah ke pelipis Kiba.

Dukkk!

Kiba terjajar.

Sementara itu Sai masih berupaya menjatuhkan Naruto.

Dor! Dor!

Dua orang yang berdiri di samping Sai tumbang terkena tembak. Usai menembak, Naruto kembali mencari tempat bersembunyi.

Kembali anak buah Sai maju memburu Naruto.

Dor! Dor!

Pain akhirnya ikut menyerang Naruto. Sementara Naruto sepertinya sudah kehabisan peluru. Beruntung lawan yang tersisa tinggal beberapa. Itupun ada kemungkinan mereka juga telah kehabisan peluru.

Wuss!

Naruto melempar pistolnya pada Pain.

Pain memiringkan tubuh, namun di saat yang bersamaan. Naruto menerjang dan melompat sambil melayangkan tendangannya.

Pain membungkuk untuk menghindari serangan Naruto. Tapi begitu kaki Naruto menjejak, pukulannya menyusul menghantam dada Pain.

Buk! Buk! Duk! Bess!

Tidak hanya sekali, dada perut, ulu hati dan tempat mematikan lainnya menjadi sasaran tinju Naruto.

Pukulan keras dan terlatih dari Naruto membuat Pain terjungkal dengan mulut yang telah mengeluarkan darah segar. Matanya melotot kemudian tubuhnya mengejang dan mati.

SSS

Begitu Kiba terjajar mundur. Dengan cepat ia balik menyerang, ia melayangkan pukulan tangan kirinya.

Sasuke menangkap tangan kiri Kiba, kemudian Sasuke mengarahkan pukulannya ke rusuk. Tidak berhenti sampai situ, Sasuke kembali memplintir tangan Kiba.

Krakk!

"Aaarggghh"

Kiba melolong panjang.

Sasuke kembali Sasuke membanting tubuh Kiba. Melayangkan pukulannya ke perut dan melempar Kiba.

Shikamaru muncul dan melayangkan tendangannya pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke terlebih dahulu, memutar tubuh dan melayangkan tendangannya.

Dess!

Shikamaru terpental ke arah lain.

Sementara Naruto yang sudah menjatuhkan Pain, segera meraih senjata Pain yang ia yakini masih berisi peluru karena memang Pain datangnya agak belakangan.

Dor! Dor!

Senjata semi otomatis itu menjatuhkan anak buah Sai yang tersisa.

Sementara Sai melihat dua tempat pertarungan yang berbeda, ia menoleh ke tempat Sasuke. Di situ Shikamaru nampak melompat dan melayangkan tendangannya bertubi-tubi pada Sasuke.

Sasuke tanpa ragu menahan serangan beuntun itu, di tangkisnya dengan kedua tangan.

Duk! Duk! Plak! Plakkk!

Semua serangan Shikamaru di papaki hanya itu, begitu Shikamaru menjejak di tanah Sasuke melayangkan tendangan keras menuju ulu hati Shikamaru.

"Akh!"

Shikamaru terlempar dan menancap di atas sebuah potongan besi, yang menjulang. Shikamaru pun tewas.

Semakin bingunglah Sai. Kini ia hanya tinggal segera mencoba melarikan diri. Namun Naruto lebih cepat lagi, ia meraih sebuah tambang di sampingnya, lalu melompat dan menangkap Sai. Begitu Sai di tangkapnya. Dengan cepat ia melilitkan tali pada kaki Sai, kemudian keleher dan terakhir ia menendang tubuh Sai sehingga berguling, dan itu yang membuat tambang yang tadi tambah melilit di tubuh Sai.

Gulingan tubuh Sai berhenti pas di depan Sasuke.

"Sasuke" tampak tubuh Sai meronta karena kedua tangan dan kakinya sudah terlilit. "Kita dari kecil di didik dan di besarkan bersama. Kenapa kau melakukan ini?"

Naruto menatap cemas pada Sasuke, ia khawatir jika Sasuke tiba-tiba berubah pikiran. Mengingat, Naruto memang tidaklah di besarkan secara bersama, karena Naruto hanya ikut pelatihan cuma beberapa tahun saja. Naruto di bawa oleh Asuma, ketika Asuma datang menyergap Danzo, pendidik dan pemimpin para Seven Brothers.

Namun di saat itu pula, Sasuke dan yang lainnya di bawah oleh salah satu bawahan Danzo dan melanjutkan pembinaan terhadap sisa seven brothers. Karena hal itulah yang membuat Sasuke dan yang lainnya masih berada dalam dunia hitam.

"Benar! Tapi kita di besarkan tanpa mengenal cinta, kepedulian dan kesetia kawanan. Kita di besarkan dengan mengutamakan ego"

Sasuke meraih pistolnya dan mengarahkan pada Sai, "Kau sudah terlalu sering merampas hak orang. Dan saatnya mengakhiri"

"Sasuke, tunggu!"

Dor! Dor! Dor!

Sasuke tidak memberi ampun, ia menembaki Sai berkali-kali.

Sasuke dan Naruto saling tatap. Tapi mata Naruto membesar ketika Sasuke menodongkan pistol tepat di kepalanya.

"Apa yang kau inginkan" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat tangan setinggi dada. Telapak tangannya mengahadap Sasuke. Menandakan kalau Naruto tidak ada maksud untuk memberi perlawanan.

"Sakura" jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Sabarlah Sasuke, dia baik-baik saja. Tadi sebelum kesini, aku sudah memberi tahu pada Pak Asuma agar ia mengantar serta Sakura kesini" Naruto tetap berusaha tenang.

"Tenanglah Sasuke, kau tidak berada dalam target kami. Bahkan berkat bantuan dan kepercayaanmu pada kami, maka kami akan membiarkanmu. Karena itu pulalah, malahan kami sangat berterimakasih. Percayalah!" Naruto masih meyakinkan Sasuke.

Terdengarlah suara mobil polisi yang samar-samar.

"Kalau begitu, minta pada Asuma agar cukup dia seorang yang membawa Sakura ke sini"

"Aku mengerti"

Sasuke yang masih menodong Naruto, segera memerintah agar Naruto juga ikut keluar dari gudang pemadam kebakaran. Naruto sama sekali tidak panik, ia tahu kalau Sasuke tidak akan menembaknya jika ia tidak bertindak lebih, apa lagi jika tidak menunjukan perlawanan. Maka dengan tenang ia mengikuti perintah Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke kejauhan dan tampaklah sangat jelas, sosok berambut merah muda sedang berlari kearahnya dan di temani seorang pria.

Sementara Sasuke masih menodongkan pistol ke kepala Naruto.

"Sasuke!" teriak Sakura begitu ia mendekat. Ia menambah kecepatan larinya dan menghambur kedalam pelukan Sasuke.

Sasuke melupakan Naruto yang tadi di todongnya, ia menyambut Sakura dan memeluknya dengan erat.

"Naruto, bagaimana" tanya Asuma begitu ia juga sudah mendekat.

"Tak ada yang selamat" Naruto mengangkat bahu.

Naruto dan Asuma menatap sepasang kekasih yang masih berpelukan melepaskan rasa rindu mereka.

"Ehemm" Asuma terdengar berdehem, "Maaf mengganggu kalian"

Sasuke dan Sakura melepaskan pelukan mereka perlahan, namun tidak sepenuhnya lepas karena tangan Sasuke masih melingkar di pinggang Sakura.

"Catatan itu sudah berada di tangan kalian. Sekarang kalian tinggal memburu yang lebih besar" ujar Sasuke.

"Kau yakin? Kau punya bukti tentang isi buku catatan dan flash disc itu"

"Kalau kalian hanya memburu bukti, ujung-ujung kalian hanya menemukan cecunguk-cecunguk seperti Sai. Ikuti saja catatan Shino. Maka kalian akan mendapat tangkapan yang lebih besar lagi" jawab Sasuke, kemudian menarik tangan Sakura meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuma. Sebab ia merasa sudah tidak memiliki urusan lagi dengan kedua polisi itu.

"Sasuke" Sasuke dan Sakura menghentikan langkah, "Apa tidak sebaiknya kau bergabung bersama kami, memburu para sampah ini? Kalian bertiga sisa dari Seven Brothers akan bersatu kembali" usul Asuma.

"Bertiga?" Sasuke menautkan alis. Tapi itu hanya sesaat, ia baru teringat pada Gaara. "Dia juga bekerja pada kalian?"

"Hm… memangnya apa penilaianmu tentang Gaara?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku memang tidak mempercayainya, tapi aku tahu ia berada di posisi netral" yah, Sasuke memang mengenal Gaara. Ketika di didik dan mulai membunuh perasaan mereka untuk menjadi pembunuh, Gaaralah satu-satunya yang seperti masih setengah-setengah melakukan pembunuhan. Meski Gaara juga memiliki tatapan tajam dan dingin.

Dengan menilai itu, Sasuke masih memastikan kalau Gaara sebenarnya sedikit tidak berniat untuk menjadi seorang pembunuh ataupun pembunuh bayaran.

"Tapi dia memilih bekerja dengan kepolisian" giliran Asuma yang menanggapi.

Sasuke tidak menanggapi. Ia malah menatap Naruto.

"Kau pikir dari mana aku mendapat info tentang kejadian di dermaga tempo hari?" Naruto malah tersenyum menatap balik pada Sasuke.

Di sini Sasuke mengerti, kenapa hampir selalu Gaara menemui Sai. Tujuannya ternyata agar bisa mencari informasi dan di laporkan kepada pihak kepolisian.

Entah pemuda berambut merah yang di tandai dengan tatto _ai_ itu ular berkepala dua atau bukan. Karena Gaara pun sering memnggunakan tenaga Sasuke.

Cukup menguntungkan bagi pihak kepolisian juga, Gaara adalah anggota Seven Brothers, tentu saja tidak akan mengundang curiga bagi Sai.

Sebelumnya, Sasuke yang juga menelpon Gaara agara mendatanginya di gudang, pun tak di pedulikan Sasuke. Gaara memihak siapa, yang pasti tadi, yang ada dalam pikiran Sasuke, siapapun yang datang bersama Sai, maka harus ia habisi, bahkan jika itu Gaara.

Dengan kata lai Sasuke menantang Sai dan anteknya melalui Gaara, termasuk juga mennatang Gaara jika perlu.

"Sebagai tambahan, Gaara memang tidak menjadi anggota polisi, tapi ia melakukan kerjasama dengan polisi" ujar Asuma, sepertinya ingin meyakinkan Sasuke, kalau tidaklah mengapa jika ia membantu tugas polisi dalam melacak dan memburu biang masalah selama ini.

"Bagaimana Sasuke. Aku tahu kau sulit mempercayai orang. Tapi mungkin kali ini cobalah untuk meletakan kepercayaanmu pada beberapa orang lagi" Naruto menambahkan.

"Ketika Shino masih hidup, semua job yang datang padaku melalui Shino sebagai perantara. Tapi sekarang dialah perantaraku" ujar Sasuke dengan senyum tipis sambil menoleh pada Sakura.

Mendengar pernyataan barusan, Naruto maupun Asuma menoleh pada Sakura. Mungkin sudah menjadi kebiasaan sehingga Sasuke seperti membutuhkan perantara, atau memang Sasuke sudah tidak terlalu berniat lagi dengan propesi membunuh, sehingga butuh perantara untuk sekarang.

Sebagai petugas kepolisian, mereka juga tahu cara menghormati. Dan sebagai rasa hormat terhadap Sasuke maupun Sakura. Maka tidak ada salahnya meminta pada Sakura.

Tapi sebelum Naruto dan Asuma meminta pendapat, "Tidak!" dengan tegas Sakura menjawab.

Bagi Sakura, sudah cukup aksi bunuh-bunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Sasuke. Ia ingin mendapatkan hidup tenang di masa depan bersama Sasuke, tanpa kedua tangan yang berlumuran darah.

Di mata Sakura, Sasuke bukanlah sebuah alat untuk membunuh atau membasmi para manusia korup. Sakura juga telah membuktikan kalau kekasihnya itu penuh kehangatan. Maka Sakura tak ingin semua rasa cinta dan kehangatan Sasuke di nodai oleh aksi kepolisian atau siapapun yang ingin memakai jasa Sasuke sebagai alat pembunuh.

Sasuke cuma tersenyum tipis melirik pada dua polisi rahasia itu. Dan tampaklah kedua polisi itu pasrah, karena sepertinya, tak ada harapan untuk meminta bantuan Sasuke, yang bisa di katakan ahli dalam bidang atau misi yang akan mereka jalankan. Yaitu menumpas para penjahat.

Merasa tidak ada lagi yang perlu di bicarakan. Sasuke menarik lengan Sakura. Keduanya melangkah meninggalkan Naruto dan Asuma.

Sasuke berhenti sesaat, kemudian menoleh pada Asuma, "Sampaikan salamku pada puterimu, termasuk tentang aku dan Sakura"

Asuma dan Naruto cuma saling tatap. Karena terburu-buru, mereka malah lupa menanyakan bagaimana bisa kunci safety box milik Sasuke ada di tangan Mirai.

"Sebaiknya kalian mengambil sisi belakang, di depan banyak terdapat polisi" setengah berteriak Asuma.

"Ayo" ajak Naruto pada Asuma, setelah Sasuke dan Sakura sudah menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

"Jadi apa rencanamu" tanya Naruto sekali lagi.

"Yah! Mungkin ini agak illegal, tapi kali ini kita memang harus bertindak tanpa menunggu bukti, penyelidikan dan perintah resmi dari atasan. Setelah ini kerahkan semua divisi kita"

Naruto malah terkekeh mendengar ucapan Asuma, "Emang anggota divisi kita banyak?" ucapan Naruto malah disambut dengan tawa Asuma

"Oh ya, ada satu lagi. Beri tahu Gaara agar ia menyebarkan berita kalau semua anggota seven brothers telah tewas"

"Kau benar! Bagaimana denganmu. Apakah kau ingin mengikuti Sasuke yang kini sudah memiliki tambatan hidupnya? Maksudku kau dengan Hinata"

Naruto menanggapi dengan tertawa, "setelah kasus ini selesai" keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah, sambil meminta bantuan untuk mengevakuasi semua mayat.

SSS

"Sasuke, kau sakit?" Sakura menunjukan wajah kekhawatiran ketika Sasuke sudah mengajaknya melangkah kedalam sebuah rumah Sakit.

"Bukan aku. Ayo" Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura.

Sasuke dan Sakura kini berdiri di depan pintu ruangan pasien. Sasuke membuka pintu dan mempersilakan masuk. Sakura yang masih bingung hanya menuruti permintaan Sasuke.

"Hay, adikku" Suara Shino menguar di pendangaran Sakura.

"Kak Shino" Sakura begitu terharu setelah tahu kalau ternyata Shino, kakak angkatnya, itu masih hidup.

Sakura dengan hati senangnya segera berdiri di samping Shino yang tengah berbaring.

Sasuke membiarkan Sakura larut dalam kegembiraannya. Sementara Shino hanya tertawa menanggapi Sakura yang dari tadi bercerita apa saja. Tidak di sangkanya kalau ternyata Sakura itu kadang bertingkah kekanak-kanakan. Termasuk curhatnya saat di interogasi fihak kepolisian. Sasuke mendekat dan merangkul bahu Sakura.

"Bagaimana Sasuke?" tanya Shino pada orang yang kini yang sudah berdiri di samping tempatnya di rawat.

"Sekarang, semua sudah menjadi urusan kepolisian" jawab Sasuke yang masih merangkul Sakura.

"Sasuke" nampak kalau Sakura sudah tidak sabar ingin tahu sesuatu, "Bagaimana Kak Shino bisa selamat?"

Sasuke dan Shino saling menatap dan tersenyum. Sakura menggoyang tubuh Sasuke yang tidak langsung menjawab pertanyaannya.

Shino malah tertawa keras, melihat tingkah Sakura.

"Baiklah. Begini, ketika aku berlari meninggalkanmu bersama Naruto, aku mendapati Shino yang tengah sekarat, maka buru-buru aku membawanya ke sini. Dan syukurlah ia masih sempat tertolong"

Sakura mengangguk mengerti.

"Apa tidak sebaiknya kalian pulang? Bukankah sudah beberapa hari kalian tidak bertemu. Apa kalian tidak saling merindukan?" Shino mengerling pada Sasuke dan Sakura.

Raut wajah Sakura sontak memerah mendengar ucapan Shino. Tapi ia memang tidak bisa di pungkiri, kalau ia sudah sangat merindukan Sasuke.

"Eh Tunggu!" Shino dan Sasuke menatap Sakura bersamaan, "Bagaimana Kak Shino tahu kalau aku kembali tidak bersama Sasuke, untuk beberapa hari ini"

"Bukannya kau baru saja bercerita" jawab Shino sambil tertawa.

"Tapi. Nadamu menunjukkan kalau kau sebenarnya sudah tahu kalau aku bersama kepolisian"

Sasuke dan Shino saling tatap, seakan saling mempersilakan untuk menjelaskan pada Sakura.

Sasuke pun ikut tersenyum mendengar pernyataan Sakura yang manja. Sasuke malah gemas dan mengacak helaian rambut Sakura.

Sebenarnya Sasuke merasa keadaan semakin genting. Sasuke pun memutuskan agar menyerahkan Sakura di bawah perlindungan polisi. Tapi sebagai orang yang mengalami krisis kepercayaan, maka ia tak mungkin mendatangi pihak polisi begitu saja. Malahan Sasuke berniat menghabisi Sai dan rekannya seorang diri dan mungkin di bantu Shino. Tapi sayangnya Shino terlebih dahulu terluka akibat tembakan Neji. Maka di putuskanlah Sasuke sendiri yang memancing Sai menuju ke gudang pemadam kebakaran. Yang sebelumnya telah menyerahkan Sakura pada Naruto.

Soal kehadiran Naruto ketika membasmi Sai dan kelompoknya, itu memang di luar perkiraan awal. Mungkin kehadiran Naruto, akibat dari peran Gaara sebagai mata-mata kepolisian dalam kelompok Sai.

Di situlah Sasuke mulai menjalankan rencana. Sasuke juga yakin kalau Sai tak mungkin membunuhnya begitu saja, mengingat catatan yang di buat Shino belum ada di tangan Sai.

Sakura akhirnya mengangguk mengerti. Sesaat kemudian, ia menatap tajam pada kekasihnya. Ia ingat begitu bodohnya Sasuke menantang Sai sendirian, dan malahan menyerahkan Sakura di bawah perlindungan kepolisian. Dan bagaimana jika Sasuke celaka. Sakura sendiri tidak mampu membayangkan itu.

Sasuke menggengam tangan Sakura erat-erat, "Maaf" ujarnya perlahan. Sekarang Sasuke juga menyesali tindakannya.

"Sudahlah Sakura" Shino kembali berujar, "Kan sudah kubilang, Sasuke sulit di bunuh oleh orang sewaan seperti orang-orangnya Sai. Dan sekarang kau percaya kan? Sasuke kini tidak kurang Satu apapun" bela Shino terhadap Sasuke.

Sakura kembali terdiam. Tapi biar bagaimana pun dalam hati ia tetap menyesali tindakan Sasuke. Tentu saja raut kesal pada Sasuke masih tetap terbaca oleh Sasuke maupun Shino.

Shino mengisyaratkan Sasuke agar membawa Sakura pulang sekaligus menghibur Sakura nanti.

"Hn… kami pamit pulang" ujar Sasuke sambil menggenggam tangan Sakura.

"Semoga cepat sembuh, Kak" imbuh Sakura sambil tersenyum, mengikuti langkah Sasuke meninggalkan kamar Shino.

Shino tersenyum sambil mengeleng kepala melihat Sakura. Padahal baru saja ia memberengut kesal pada Sasuke, tapi hanya dalam beberapa detik, ia kembali berubah ceria.

Shino perlahan memejamkan mata. Sepertinya ada setitik sinar terang terpancar di masa depannya kelak. Yaitu kedamaian.

…

SSS

…

Enam tahun kemudian

Shino yang kini harus berjalan dengan di bantu sebuah tongkat. Ketika terjadi baku tembak di dermaga, Neji memang sempat mengenai tempurung lututnya sehingga ia tidak bisa lagi berjalan normal.

"Paman…" Suara seorang bocah tiba-tiba menyambut di depan pintu. Bocah perempuan manis itu segera memeluk Shino.

"Paman sangat rindu padamu, Sarada" balas Shino memeluk bocah yang di panggil Sarada.

"Mana Papa dan mama" tanya Shino melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Sarada.

"Uuhh.. di dalam. Papa lebih sayang Mama. Sebal!" gerutu Sarada sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Wajah cemberutnya di tolehkan ke arah lain.

Shino tertawa melihat tingkah Sarada yang cemberut, tapi justeru makin menggemaskan. Ia segera mencubit pipi halus dan lembut milik Sarada.

"Papa bukannya lebih menyayangi mamamu. Hanya saja, Mama kan sedang hamil adikmu" berbicara seperti itu pada bocah seperti Sarada bukanlah hal susah, mengingat ia adalah anak dari Sasuke,pasti ia juga cerdas seperti ayahnya.

"Atau apakah kau tidak menyayangi adikmu yang akan lahir?"

"Tentu saja aku akan menyayanginya, aku akan melindunginya, aku akan mengajaknya bermain" suara Sarada berapi-api, terdengar nyaris tanpa spasi.

Shino hanya tertawa sambil mengacak helaian milik Sarada, menanggapi ucapan Sarada. "Kalau begitu bantu papa menjaga mama dan adik"

"Baik, aku janji" ucap Sarada penuh semangat.

"Ayo, paman" Sarada segera menarik tangan Shino.

"Pelan-pelan Sakura" tampak Sasuke membantu Sakura duduk di atas sofa. Perut Sakura memang sudah membuncit besar, tinggal menunggu waktu kelahiran dalam hitungan hari.

"Terima kasih, Sasuke" ujar Sakura ketika sudah duduk.

"Masih mesra ya" suara Shino tiba-tiba muncul.

Sakura cuma menoleh sambil tersenyum "Kak Shino"

"Oh ya Shino. Aku mau membawa Sakura ke dokter untuk _check up_. Sekalian minta tolong, bisakah kau menjaga rumah?" pinta Sasuke

"Tentu saja"

Sasuke segera memapah Sakura berdiri, selanjutnya tanpa ragu atau merasa canggung pada Shino dan Sarada, ia mengangkat tubuh Sakura. Sakura pun juga begitu, ia segera melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke

"Sarada, kau mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke pada puterinya.

Sadar kalau ibunya akan melahirkan, maka ia segera mengangguk cepat. Ia sudah berjanji dalam hati kalau ia dan papanya akan sellau menemani mamaknya menjelang kelaihiran sang adik. Shino melihat Sarada yang merupakan perpaduan kedua orang tuanya, manjanya mirip Sakura, namun sikap dan marahnya di warisi dari Sasuke.

Sebelum Sasuke melangkah, ia sempat mengangkat dagunya ke satu tempat yang terdapat gambar figura di dinding. Shino tahu kalau di tempat yang di maksud Sasuke adalah tempat menyimpan pistol buat jaga-jaga.

Sejak menikah dengan Sakura, sesuai perjanjian, tidak ada pistol maupun senjata apapun yang kelihatan. Sepertinya Sakura benar-benar ingin hidup tenang tanpa melihat Sasuke yang bergelut dengan senjata api. Dan bagi Sasuke, menjauh dari senjata api, itu bukanlah masalah.

"Kami berangkat paman" teriak Sarada dari dalam mobil. Shino menjawab dengan lambaian tangan.

Shino benar-benar bisa merasakan kebahagiaan sahabatnya itu. Ulah Sarada yang tak pernah berhenti membuatnya tersenyum. Kemesraan SasuSaku yang membuatnya iri.

' _Semoga kalian selalu bahagia Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Uchiha dan Sarada Uchiha serta Uchiha-uchiha yang akan datang_ ', batin Shino menatap mobil yang membawa sahabat dan keluarganya itu menjauh.

Dan pada akhirnya Shino juga merasakan kebahagiaan menjadi bagian dari keluarga ini, yang di beri nama Keluarga Uchiha, mengikuti tatto kipas merah putih yang ada di punggung Sasuke.

…

…

…

THE END

.

.

.

.

Yosh! Fict tanpa adanya bacotan gaje Author di tiap chapter.

See You guys…


End file.
